Stormbound
by gbrooke
Summary: An UBER Gelphie story - my first - which I intend to update frequently. Tiffany UBER-Glinda, is on the run from her past, When her car crashes during a rainstorm in the wilderness, a mysterious, scarred woman, Izzy, UBER-Elphaba, rescues her.
1. Chapter 1

Stormbound

By Gun Brooke

Part 1

Tiffany Ashton gripped the steering wheel harder, trying to keep the car from sliding into the ditch. The gravel road kept getting increasingly narrow, unless it was her imagination tricking her, and her small Nissan was not the best car for it. The rain hit the windshield too hard for the wipers to keep it away, and Tiffany had to slow down to a slow crawl. Squinting, she tried to make out which way the road turned as huge raindrops pummeled the windshield.

A quick glance at the clock on the dashboard told her she'd been on the road for six hours, and one hour on this godforsaken gravel road leading to nowhere for all she knew.

"I'm in so much trouble. I can't even see enough to turn around," Tiffany muttered to herself. She had a habit of talking to herself when she was under stress, and this was a prime example of that, she thought. "If I don't see a light soon, I'm going to panic."

As soon as she'd uttered the words, bright headlights appeared by the side of the road and suddenly they were right in her face, blinding her. Tiffany slammed the breaks against better judgment, and the Nissan began to skid back and forth, the wheels making a terrible noise against the gravel. Tiffany whimpered as the back of the car slid into the ditch she had tried so hard to avoid. Her whimpers turned to screams when the entire car skidded down a slope, bouncing from tree to tree, branches hitting it from all directions. The loud banging drowned out her screams as something tore at the body of the car, creating a terrible screeching sound. Suddenly rain hit Tiffany and she realized that the passenger door of her car had been ripped away.

Everything came to a halt so suddenly, Tiffany's head rebounded off the neck rest, sending it bouncing into the steering wheel. The airbag inflated, protecting her at the last moment, but the impact hurt like hell. Tiffany held on to the wheel with both hands, coughing at the dust from the airbag. Rain poured down on her, drenching her clothes, plastering them against her slight frame. Tiffany tried to ascertain if she'd broken anything, but as far as she could tell, her limbs were intact. Her chest hurt, but she thought it was probably because of the seat belt digging into her ribs and her shoulder. Moaning, she carefully touched her face, trying to judge if her nose was bleeding after slamming into the airbag.

"Hello? Are you all right?" A female voice was heard above the sound of the rain against the car.

"I'm here!" Tiffany squinted against the large drops.

"Let me help you." Fast hands reached into the car and unbuckled Tiffany's seat belt. "Are you able to move?"

"I think so. Yes." Tiffany tried to see the other woman, but it was impossible to make out any facial features in the darkness. Her rescuer was lit up from behind, probably by the headlights of their own car.

"All right, hold on to my shoulders. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll try." Tiffany's teeth were clattering now, being completely drenched was quickly lowering her body temperature. She raised her trembling arms and hooked them around the woman's neck. She began to cry..

"I've got you. You're safe. What's your name."

"Tiffany."

"I'm Izzie."

"I'd say it's nice to meet you, but it really isn't, I mean, not like this." Tiffany knew she was blabbering, but she had to focus on something.

"Hm." Izzy didn't respond more than that. She pushed one arm under Tiffany's legs and one around her back. ""Hold on tight, now."

Tiffany tried to get her frozen fingers to cooperate, but they slipped several times until she found it was easier to grab onto Izzy's collar. "Okay. I'm good."

Izzy straightened with a muffled groan. "God, you're heavier than you look."

"I've been comfort eating," Tiffany said, apologetically.

"Really." Izzy carefully lowered Tiffany until her feet found solid ground. "Think you'll be able to stand? Whoops, guess not." Izzy caught Tiffany just as her knees buckled.

"No, no. I'm all right. Just in shock a little bit." Tiffany clung to the taller woman next to her. "My, am I every so grateful that you happened to come along."

"Hm. Let's get you into my car. I need to get you to the cabin."

"Cabin? How about a motel? Preferably one with a Jacuzzi." Tiffany could picture herself in a hot bath very vividly.

"Motel? Out here?" Izzy huffed. "My cabin is the only house for miles."

"It is?" Tiffany sighed. "I'm not ungrateful, it's not that, but I need to keep driving, really."

"You really must be in shock. I don't think you're driving anywhere in that tonight." Izzy laughed, a short chuckle that didn't seem to be a particularly happy sound. "Not in that shriveled up thing."

Tiffany looked miserably at the unrecognizable Nissan. It had been small to begin with and it was even shorter now when the hood was pressed up along a tree. She turned within the strong arms of her rescuer and tried to make up her features through the pouring rain and her tears. The hood of her jacket obscured most of her face, but Tiffany saw a full, curvy mouth which suggested that Izzy was not an older person.

"I guess I will have to accept your kind offer," Tiffany said, finally. "I'm pretty cold."

"Let me help you." The words came reluctantly, as if Izzy had come to the conclusion that she was stuck with Tiffany.

"I'm sorry we meet under such horrible circumstances," Tiffanly said, thinking an apology was called for. "I'm really grateful that I happened to meet you. The road wasn't exactly easy to drive on."

"Don't mention it." Izzy helped Tiffany up the steep slope where here Nissan had skidded down. Tiffany saw broken branches on different trees all the way to the top, and shuddered at the memory of the sound they'd made against her car.

"You all right?" Izzy shouted, the wind picking up as they reached the road.

"Yes, thank you." Tiffany saw a jeep sitting with its motor running on what was left of the grovel road in the bad storm. "Can we really drive anywhere on that?" She pointed at the state of the road.

"Sure. Get inside. I've got a blanket in there."

"Oh, great." The thought of a blanket was more than enough enticement for Tiffany to climb inside the jeep with Izzy's assistance. The wool blanket was rough against her skin, but the warmth it provided was pure bliss. Tiffany closed her eyes, only to open them when Izzy entered from the driver's side.

The dashboard light spread a faint green sheen over them, but when Izzy pushed her hood back, Tiffany could still see that Izzy had black hair, or possibly dark brown, tied back in a low ponytail. Shifting the jeep into gear, Izzy began to carefully drive down the barely visible road. The rain storm seemed to only increase in strength.

"Are we going to be all right?" Tiffany looked worriedly at the muddy ground, huddling in the blanket. "It looks pretty bad."

"We're almost at the cabin."

Tiffany noted that Izzy didn't exactly answer her question, but still took it as a good omen that they'd be at their destination soon. She wondered if she would've been able to find her this cabin on her own, if Izzy hadn't happened upon her.

"Hold on. It's a bit steep going down to the cabin."

Bracing herself against the dashboard, Tiffany fought to not slide over against Izzy as the jeep began to skid down the slope. She gasped as they came to a halt only a few feet from the cabin wall.

"Oh, my."

"You all right?" Without waiting for an answer, Izzy was already halfway out the door. She rounded the jeep and helped Tiffany out. "We need to get you inside."

"Thank you." Tiffany clung to Izzy, feeling wiry muscles underneath her coat. Soon they were inside, and Izzy placed her on a stool just inside the door. "Let me just put a little more firewood in the stove."

"Firewood?" Tiffany muttered and looked around. The cabin was lit up by what looked like old fashioned kerosene lamps. "No electricity even?"

"Here. Let's get you out of those wet clothes. I've put hot water to boil."

"All right." Thinking it might be for some hot tea, Tiffany followed Izzy out into the better lit kitchen. She was shivering so much now from the cold, wet clothes now, it was a relief to feel the warmth from the old wood burning stove. Tiffany tried to unzip her jacket, but her cold fingers trembled so bad, it was impossible. She fumbled, unwilling to ask her savior for more assistance, but eventually she had to concede defeat.

"Allow me." Izzy walked up to her, having divested herself of her jacket. The light was now directly aimed at her features. Curious, Tiffanly looked at the woman who'd practically carried her from her car. She was tall, probably five-foot-eight. With her mere five feet, Tiffany was used to being the shortest adult in the room. Craning her neck, she gazed up at Izzy, and blinked.

Across the left side of Izzy's face, reaching from behind her earlobe to the corner of her eye, was an angry red scar. It pulled at the tissues, giving her a diabolical look. Her eyes were green, and her pale complexion emphasized both that and the fresh scar. Without thinking, and true to her nature, Tiffany asked the first thing that came into her head:

"Oh, my. Does it hurt?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Stormbound**

* * *

By G. Brooke

* * *

**Part 2**

"No," Izzy said shortly, her heart pounding at the direct question. "It doesn't hurt."

"I don't mean to intrude." Tiffany was shivering so violently now, it was difficult to hear what she was saying. "I—"

"Shh. We need to get you out of those clothes and into the tub."

"T-t-tub?" Tiffany looked around, her bright blue eyes wide. Blond curls hung in long, wet tendrils around her triangular face. Pale, with blue tinted lips, the woman was obviously in risk of going into shock.

"Over in the corner. Let me help you." Steeling herself, Izzy carefully approached Tiffany again. She was all too used to people staring and recoiling at the sight of her scar.

"You have a tub in the kitchen?" Tiffany blinked. "Really?"

"A wood basin, actually." Izzy pulled off Tiffany's wet clothes, starting with her jacket. Her unexpected house guest wore a pastel blue and white pant suit underneath a cashmere jacket. It was high-end clothes, and still Tiffany had driven a tiny Nissan, perhaps a rental. When only her bra and panties remained, Izzy pulled the blanket tightly around Tiffany again. "It'll take me a little while to fill the tub up, but I can give you something hot to drink in the meantime. Coffee? Tea? Hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate sounds good. Anything hot, please." Tiffany was slumping to the side now, looking completely drained.

"Let me move you closer to the stove." Lifting the diminutive woman easily, Izzy carried Tiffany over to the cast iron stove. She put her down in the old rocking chair her grandmother had used every evening for more than fifty years. "Will you be all right there for a moment?"

"I'll be f-fine." Tiffany smiled bravely. "I'm tougher than I look."

"Hm." Izzy wondered. There was something frail about Tiffany, her limbs slender and graceful even when she was cold to the bone. "Hot chocolate coming up." She quickly poured some milk into a pan and placed it on the stove. She dug around in the pantry and located the cocoa. By the time she returned to the stove the milk was already steaming. Taking a spoon she stirred the cocoa and sugar into the milk. Pouring it into the mug, she handed it to Tiffany. Izzy cursed herself when Tiffany nearly dropped the mug on her lap when she tried to hold on to it with trembling fingers.

"God, I'm sorry," Tiffany gasped.

"Easy, easy. I'll hold it for you." Izzy tipped the mug enough for Tiffany to sip the hot beverage. Tiffany's small hands cupped Izzy's, which created small shivers inside her. She hadn't been touch by anyone for so long, and this small fairy-like creature was not like anyone Izzy had ever met. "Better? Good. Let me start filling the tub."

"Thank you." Tiffany sounded almost ridiculously polite, which was in a strange way endearing. Izzy pressed her lips together, not about to let her guard down for some wayward high society chick who'd gotten lost in the wilderness. She moved two of the large buckets of water she had on the stove and poured them into the wooden basin she used as a tub. An adult could comfortably sit with bent legs in it and it had been used for this purpose for as long as her grandparents had lived in this cabin.

Two more buckets of hot water later, Izzy added one and a half bucket of cold water so Tiffany wouldn't become completely scalded. "Here." She looked over at Tiffany who was curled up and nearly asleep, despite the shivers running through her. "I'm sorry. I can't let you go to sleep yet." She pulled the blanket from Tiffany's body, which evoked heartbreaking whimpers. "I know. You'll feel better in just a second. We just have to, ehm, get the last of your clothes off." Izzy felt herself blush as she unhooked Tiffany's bra and pulled off her panties. She helped the naked woman into the tub, trying not to allow her physical beauty to affect her. "There you go. Not too hot?"

"No. It's wonderful." Tiffany sat down with Izzy's assistance and she was so small, the water reached her chin. "Oh, my goodness, it's amazing. What's that scent?"

"Regular bath salts. Some vanilla and lavender essence." Izzy's grandmother had taught her how to make her own soap and bath salts, and it was one of the things that soothed her mind these days.

"Nice." Tiffany closed her eyes and seemed to relax for the first time since Izzy pulled her out of the wreck.

"Are you hungry?" Izzy wasn't surprised when Tiffany mumbled no thank you" in a sleepy haze . She busied herself with hanging Tiffany's wet clothes on the back of a chair which she placed close to the stove. "There. They should be dry tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?" Tiffany's eyes snapped open and she stared wide-eyed at Izzy. "I have to call for a new rental tonight. I...I have a bag of clothes in the car, in the back seat. I need to get back on the road—"

"I'm sorry," Izzy interrupted. "The storm is getting worse, and there's no way you can drive anywhere tonight, even if you had access to a car."

"B-But I _have_ to." Tiffany looked at her with huge, blue eyes, blurred by tears. "You don't understand—"

"No, _you_ don't understand." Izzy wondered how anyone could be so naïve. "It isn't safe out there even at the best of times. Tonight...well, you're lucky to be alive, and if I'd arrived a little sooner, we both could've tumbled down that slope."

"If I could only borrow your phone? Please? It's really important." Tiffany knelt in the tub, her arms crossed over her chest, gazing pleadingly at Izzy.

"If I had a phone, I'd lend it to you. I have a radio, which is the only thing that works out here. Cell phones sometimes work, but mostly not. In this weather, I can guarantee that there's no coverage."

"Oh, my. What will happen now?" Tiffany sank back into the tub, looking so miserable, Izzy felt terrible that there wasn't something she could do.. No wonder the poor woman was distraught. No doubt she wanted to get as far away from Izzy as possible. Instead, she was stuck with a monster in an ancient cabin. Still, a quick glance at Tiffany made Izzy wonder if there was something more generating her panic.

"You're stuck here with me until the storm passes. Once it's safe to drive out of here, I'll give you a lift to Farlow's Creek. It's the closest town, about ninety minutes from here."

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," Tiffany whispered. "I will repay you."

"No need." Izzy didn't want anything in return. All she wanted was for the storm to end so she could return this hothouse flower to civilization.

Tiffany huddled in the water for another five minutes. She didn't speak, but Izzy felt her gaze when she moved around the kitchen and tidied up. She was trying not to think of the sleeping arrangements, since the cabin only had one bed.

"I think I want to get out now. May I have a towel, please." Perfectly polite, Tiffany blushed faintly.

"Of course." Izzy reached for the large bath towel on the counter. "It's nice and warm from the stove."

"Good. Water's cooling off." Tiffany quickly stood and nearly toppled over before Izzy caught her and wrapped the towel around her.

"Not so fast. You're not completely steady yet." Izzy kept her arm around Tiffany's shoulders, guiding her to the living room, which also doubled as her bedroom. "Do you need the restroom?"

"Outside?" Tiffany looked horrified.

"No, it's not that primitive. There's a door over there in the corner that leads to a composting toilet. Very clean."

"Oh, thank you. Yes, please."

Izzy made sure Tiffany could manage on her own and waited by the door until she appeared again, clinging to the towel.

"May I have something to sleep in?" Tiffany asked quietly.

"What? Oh, of course. I meant to get one of my t-shirts while you were in there. Sorry." Izzy hurried to her dresser and pulled out a dark green t-shirt and a pair of wool socks. "Here put these socks on your feet, the floor is cold and we just thawed you out. Here's one of my T-shirts." The socks would be way too big for Tiffany but they'd provide her some protection from the chill. Izzy turned her back while Tiffany put it on the items she was just handed and then turned around. She had chosen her smallest t-shirt, not sure if it might be too short, and still Tiffany looked like a child wearing her mother's clothes. A chuckle broke free before Izzy could stop it, and she desperately tried to stifle it, not wanting to offend Tiffany.

To her surprise, Tiffany giggled too, pinching the hem of the t-shirt and doing a funny little courtesy. "I know. I'm just not going to grow any more at my age, so you just have to get used to this sight, I'm afraid."

"You look fine. Never thought that shirt could be used as a gown though." Izzy shrugged, but she had to concede that Tiffany looked cute enough to eat— She stopped that train of thought quickly.

"Thanks." Tiffany gazed over at the bed, and then looked around the room, as if trying to judge where she was meant to sleep. "Eh, guess you don't have enough space for a guest room, do you?" She smiled shyly.

"Good guess. You'll take the bed and I'll just grab some sleep in the rocking chair."

"Are you crazy? The chair is lovely, but you're so tall, and it's not _that_ comfortable. Sorry, but that's the truth. You can't sleep there." Tiffany bit her lower lip. "The bed's pretty big. Why don't we just share. It's just us girls." She made a funny face, wrinkling her nose. "And I don't take up much space as you can tell."

"Oh." Izzy went rigid. "I couldn't ask you to share a bed. You don't know me. And I'm fully aware of..." Izzy's voice trailed off and she gestured vaguely at her face.

"What?" Tiffany looked genuinely puzzled. "You saved my life. What do I need to know beyond that?"

"It's nice of you to be polite, and I appreciate it." Izzy was the one trembling now. "I'm quite used to people not being comfortable with...you know..." She fingered her scar self-consciously."

"Oh, you mean your _scar_?" Tiffany looked baffled. "Oh, my, I didn't even think about that. It's hardly noticeable."

"You've got to be kidding." Izzy felt herself grow furious in an instant, at such a blatant lie.

"No?" Tiffany's clear blue eyes looked straight at Izzy's, without blinking. Izzy could've sworn they were totally honest, but that was just preposterous. _Hardly noticeable. My foot._

"So, you're telling me you're okay with sharing my bed despite the way I look?" Izzy hadn't been so blunt regarding her scar in all the time since the incident four months ago.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Tiffany said, slowly and patiently.

Izzy sighed. "All right. Why don't you get under the covers while I add some more logs to the fire?" She had to stall a bit, Izzy thought, and she needed to undress and put on her sleepwear in the kitchen, out of sight. Tiffany was perhaps being truthful about the scar on Izzy's face, but it wasn't the only one marring her skin, and some of the others were far worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Stormbound

By Gun Brooke

Part 3

Tiffany crawled into bed, the flannel sheets warm and soft against her exposed skin. The bed was made up in an old-fashioned way, with a handmade quilt and a crocheted blanket on top. Watching Izzy go back into the kitchen after grabbing some clothes from the dresser, Tiffany tried to relax. Her body still ached after the crash, but she didn't think she'd injured anything seriously. _No doubt I'll be stiff and even more achy tomorrow._ Tiffany pushed those thoughts away when Izzy came back from the kitchen. She turned down the kerosene lamps until Tiffany could barely make out the outlines of the objects in the room.

"Too dark?" Izzy stopped by the bed. "I can turn it up a bit if you want."

"It's all right." Tiffany smiled nervously. "It sure gets dark around here."

"Part of the charm, but it can also be a hazard." Izzy pulled the covers back and crept into bed. The twin size bed felt way too small as Tiffany moved closer to the wall to make room for Izzy.

"Sorry." Izzy shifted. "Perhaps if we lie sideways?"

"Okay." Suddenly breathless, Tiffany barely refrained from groaning out loud. She pressed her back against the wall. That ought to make plenty of space for Izzy.

Izzy turned her back to Tiffany. "You can slide closer. It won't be very comfortable pressing against a cold wall like that."

"I'm fine. Not cold at all. Really." Tiffany was lying. She could already feel the cold wood permeate the t-shirt. She tried to pull the cover up around her, but she couldn't move it the way she wanted to.

"I still think it's better if you move a little closer. You're quite safe."

Tiffany hesitated, but then slid forward just a little. Izzy surprised her by reaching back and tucking the sheet and quilt in between Tiffany and the wall. She repeated the maneuver with the quilt. "Better?"

"Oh, yes, much. Thank you." Tiffany had begun to tremble again, as if the cold only waited for a chance to seep into her blood stream again.

"Hey. It's okay." Izzy turned quickly, and started rubbing Tiffany's arms. "God, you're cold again. You shouldn't be the one closest to the wall. What was I thinking?"

"I'll be f-fine."

"You'll catch pneumonia, or something," Izzy muttered. Before Tiffany realized what she was about to do, she rose on her hands and knees and straddled Tiffany. "Move to your left."

Completely without oxygen now, Tiffany complied. Izzy moved with much more agility and grace than her tall, lanky body would suggest her capable of, and laid down behind Tiffany. Tiffany tried desperately not to tremble so much, since she suspected the tremors weren't only due to being cold. Izzy arranged the sheets and covers again and then shocked Tiffany again by wrapping a strong arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Shared bodily warmth," Izzy whispered huskily. "Most efficient way to stay warm."

_Warm? _Tiffany snorted inwardly. Suddenly she felt like she was on fire. "Thank you," she managed.

"Can you relax enough to fall asleep, do you think?"

"I'm sure I can." In fact, Tiffany had serious doubts how she would be able to sleep at all. _And I need to sleep. Tomorrow I have to arrange for another rental and keep driving. Got to keep moving._

"What were you thinking right now?" Izzy asked in a low voice.

"What? Why do you ask?"

"You tensed up enough to kick my shin."

"Oh, my." Mortified, Tiffany rolled over on her back, trying to make out Izzy's features. "Please, tell me I didn't hurt you."

"With that little foot? Hardly." Izzy sounded almost tender in the way she spoke. Tiffany squinted. The kerosene lamp shed enough light on the room for her to be able to see Izzy's profile. Stunned by the classical beauty of the elegant features, Tiffany found herself tongue-tied. "Getting any warmer?"

"Oh. Yes. Thank you." Knowing full well how strange her chopped up sentence sounded, Tiffany turned on her side again, only to realize she'd turned on her right this time, rolling into Izzy's body, chest to chest. "Whoops. Sorry." She tried to move, but a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Why don't you just relax where you are?"

_Because it feels too intimate to practically have our breasts entangled._ Tiffany closed her eyes and pretended this was something she did every day; shared a bed with a stunning woman in the wilderness._ Oh, my goodness. _Forcing herself to breathe evenly, Tiffany managed to slowly relax. She was so certain she would not be able to sleep, but in fact it only took a few minutes.

***

"_It doesn't matter. I honestly don't give a shit what she wants."_

"_But what if she refuses to cooperate?"_

"_That's when you two will finally realize you need to stop chatting and actually _do_ something."_

_The third voice was female and so familiar it all its viciousness. Tiffany pressed her back against the wall, her thoughts whirling as she tried to figure out where to hide. The two men and the woman were moving toward her and unless she found a hiding place, they'd stumble upon her any second. _

"_She's just a kid," the first man said, a comment that made the woman laugh._

"_Oh, you men are all alike. Don't let her looks fool you. She's not that young."_

"_She's Edgar's daughter." The second man piped up._

"_Edgar's dead. We're in control now." The woman sounded triumphant._

"_Technically, the daughter is."_

"_Tiffany?" The woman chuckled. "That's easily taken care of. All we have to do is create a plausible reason why she has to disappear."_

_Tiffany heard their footsteps approach now, and knew they'd see her any second. They would realize she'd heard everything. She tried to move backward, but their hands were somehow already around her, holding on to her arms. Tiffany pulled and tried to free herself, sobbing in fear that it was too late to escape. She pleaded with them to let her go, but they didn't. Instead they tugged at her and held her so tight she couldn't breathe. Tiffany gasped, drew as deep a breath as she could and screamed._

***

Izzy woke up when an unfamiliar sound of someone whimpering disturbed her sleep. It had taken her a long time to fall asleep, with Tiffany curled up more or less in her arms. She told herself that Tiffany was merely looking for comfort, subconsciously, and that she was it, by default.

"Oh, God." Tiffany whispered and moved, pressing both hands against Izzy's chest, just above her breasts.

Izzy froze, uncertain what was going on. "Tiffany?" she murmured.

Small feet kicked at Izzy's legs as Tiffany pressed herself backward in the bed. Izzy managed to catch her just as she was about to topple over the edge. Tiffany fought her, pushing at her hands, moaning "no, no" over and over.

"Tiffany. It's me. Izzy. You're just having a bad dream." A bad dream seemed to be a major understatement, Izzy thought as she pulled Tiffany closer, trying to keep her from falling backward off the bed. She had to pin Tiffany's left hand down with her own, to keep her from injuring herself against the headboard as the other woman kept swinging. There was enough light in the room from for Izzy to observe the tormented look on Tiffany's face. It was gut-wrenching to see as it was obvious how horrified Tiffany was feeling.

"Please, wake up. Tiffany. Wake up." Izzy shook her gently, not wanting to add to the terror, but instead, Tiffany fought her harder and screamed.

"What...what's going on?" Suddenly, Tiffany's eyes snapped open, and she gasped as she looked around her with a frantic expression on her face.

"You had a nightmare. You're fine now."

"They were coming for me. I really should leave." Despite her words, Tiffany was clinging to Izzy,. "It's not safe."

""What are you talking about? You can't go anywhere in the middle of the night."

"I know, but I should."

"Listen to the storm. It's gotten worse." Izzy stroked Tiffany's back, feeling a little awkward at the unfamiliarity of it.

"Yes. I can hear it." Tiffany still dug her fingers into Izzy's arms.

"And if you can't go anywhere in this weather, neither can anyone else." Izzy felt Tiffany begin to relax, and she wanted to hug her, but knew that was the last thing Tiffany would want. "You're safe here."

"I am, aren't I?" Tiffany sounded baffled. "Nobody knows where I am."

"There you go." _Nobody?_ Izzy tried to fathom the idea that an apparently well off, beautiful woman like Tiffany could want to go completely off the radar.

"C-can we turn the light up a bit?" Tiffany's voice was still tearful.

"Sure." Izzy climbed out of the bed and brought one of the kerosene lamps over to the small bedside table. "Here." She turned the light up, and turning back to sit next to Tiffany, she inhaled sharply at the sight of her tear-stained face. Suddenly furious at whoever, or whatever, had put Tiffany in such a state of fear, Izzy forgot her apprehensions and pulled her into a protective hug.

"Izzy, I'm okay. I just needed the light on." Despite trying to sound brave, Tiffany clung to Izzy and buried her face against her neck. She smelled familiar, having used Izzy's bath salts, and still there was something about Tiffany's scent that made it entirely distinguishable, something all her own. Izzy inhaled secretly as she held Tiffany. Whatever it was, it was as unique as Tiffany herself was. Rocking her, Izzy hummed quietly, a wordless song that seemed to relax the woman in her arms.

"Thank you," Tiffany murmured. "I'm so tired, but I'm afraid to go back to sleep."

"Don't be. I'll be here."

"You promise?" Tipping her head back, Tiffany gazed up at Izzy, her blue eyes so trusting.

Izzy felt herself split in two. One side of her wanted to protect Tiffany against anything that made her fearful. The others side of Izzy wanted to pull Tiffany even closer and kiss her senseless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stormbound**

* * *

By Gun Brooke

* * *

**Part 4**

Tiffany was slowly calming down, enough to start feeling self-conscious about the way she was clinging to Izzy. Despite being convinced that Izzy must wonder what strange woman she had in her bed, Tiffany was unable to let go. The dream had scared her so profoundly, mostly because it had reflected real life. It wasn't the first time she'd dreamed about the events that transpired only a few weeks ago after her father passed away. Growing up as Edgar Ozland's daughter had never been easy; being the heiress to his estate was a nightmare. She had never lived with her father, she had stayed with her mother and grandmother, until she going off to college. Tiffany's mother never spoke a bad word against her former husband, but she insisted on Tiffany going by her mother's maiden name, Ashton, to stay out of the limelight.

"There. Feel better?" Izzy spoke quietly next to Tiffany's ear, her breath warming her skin.

"Yes. Sorry for making such a fuss. "Tiffany pulled back a little and looked up at Izzy. "I'm not normally like this."

"It's okay. We can all have nightmares."

"No, I mean, truly. I'm usually quite happy-go-lucky. Really."

"You don't have to apologize." Izzy sat with the scarred side of her face slightly turned away, the soft light making her green eyes luminescent. "I'm just glad I woke up before you actually fell off the bed."

"Oh, goodness, yes, my pride would never have survived." Tiffany had to laugh at Izzy's wry grimace. She then realized she was still holding on to Izzy's arms. "Oh. I didn't bruise you, did I?" She quickly let go.

It was Izzy's turn to laugh. "I don't think you could bruise me even if you tried."

Tiffany didn't know whether to be offended by Izzy's words or charmed by her laughter. "Please. I'm stronger than I look."

"You'd have to be. A lot stronger."

"Bragging, huh?" Tiffany covered her mouth and yawned. "I'm sorry. Seems I'm sleepy again." She glanced at the pillow she'd been using. "Guess it sounds silly, but I'm nervous about going back to sleep."

"Nothing silly about it. Don't worry though. I promise to wake you up if you're having another bad dream."

"Yeah? Thank you." It was actually a relief. The faces of the two men and the woman haunted her enough during the days. Tiffany extended a hand and stopped Izzy as she moved to lie down. "Please. I think I changed my mind about being closest to the edge of the bed. Can we switch? Or am I being difficult?"

"Not at all." Izzy helped Tiffany climb over her, and half way, she found herself almost nose to nose with her. Tiffany held on to Izzy's shoulders and the tingling in the palm of her hands made her blush. Izzy was attractive, but it was still not like Tiffany to respond to someone after only knowing them a few hours. She moved quickly to not embarrass either of them, and a stabbing pain in her left shoulder made her groan.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" Izzy looked startled.

"I don't know. I mean, you didn't do anything. Why would you ask that?" Tiffany rubbed her shoulder up toward her neck.

"I thought I'd hurt you when I kept you from falling off the bed, maybe." Izzy hovered over Tiffany. "Let me look at your shoulder."

"Oh. All right." Tiffany allowed Izzy to push the t-shirt off her shoulder. "Ow, yes, right there."

"God, you're black and blue from the seat belt."

"Ah. Figures. I'm just as sore across my, ehm, pelvic area." Another blush warmed Tiffany's cheeks. "You know. From the belt."

"I realize that."

Relieved that Izzy didn't insist they'd check that part of her anatomy for bruises too, Tiffany pulled the covers up around them. "Don't know about you, but I'm ready to brave some more sleep."

"Sounds like a good idea." Izzy turned her back and laid down.

Tiffany shifted a few times to get comfortable, but it was impossible, since she kept rolling either toward Izzy's back or the wall behind her.

"If it's all right with you, just crawl up behind me. I don't mind." Izzy's voice was barely audible, and somehow Tiffany got the impression that this was hard for her to suggest. Izzy seemed very self-conscious about her scar.

"Neither do I. Thank you." Relieved, Tiffany snuggled closer to Izzy's back. Just as she began to drift off, something hit the cabin wall just behind her, making her jump and grab a fistful of Izzy's t-shirt. "Goodness, I'm jumpy."

"Just the wind blowing debris around. I promise."

"All right." After a few minutes, Tiffany went back to sleep, still holding onto Izzy's shirt.

***

Izzy moved and opened her eyes. Grayish light came from the kitchen and she realized it was early morning. She felt stiff and achy as usual in the morning, she tried to stretch, but found it impossible to move. Frowning, she looked down her right side and saw nothing but a cloud of blonde, curly hair. _Tiffany._ Izzy had obviously turned onto her back during the night, and Tiffany had ended up with her head on Izzy's shoulder. "Oh, no." Izzy tried to extract her arm, but she couldn't move it more than a few inches. It wasn't Tiffany's weight so much, as it being stuck in the sheets, or...it wasn't the sheets, Izzy realized in horror as she touched naked skin. Her hand was inside Tiffany's t-shirt.

Squirming at the touch, Tiffany sighed deeply and buried her head further into Izzy's neck, much like she had done last night after her nightmare. Izzy wanted to wake her, but not until she had disentangled her hand. Carefully, she used her other hand to try and pull at Tiffany's shirt, only to make the startling revelation that it had ridden up at least to Tiffany's waist. Her heart pounding so hard now that it hurt her ribs, Izzy's mind raced to find different solutions. She thought of merely yanking herself free, no matter the consequences, but she remembered Tiffany's horrible dream and didn't want to frighten or startle her by such a rash movement. _Then again, I don't want to embarrass either of us. Not to mention that she might think I'm feeling her up, or something. _Izzy groaned quietly. There was also the fact that Tiffany felt so soft and warm against her, and there should be a law against being so pretty.

"Mm. Izzy?" Tiffany stirred, moving a little. Only now did Izzy realize that she wasn't the only one that was tangled. A small hand had sneaked into the space between Izzy's pajama bottoms and her t-shirt; it was now moving dangerously close to her left breast. An evil voice inside told Izzy to just lie still and enjoy the moment since it wasn't likely it would ever happen with a lucid woman ever again. The viciousness of her own thoughts made Izzy flinch and Tiffany shifted again. "Izzy? What? Oh!"

Tiffany quickly withdrew her hand, blushing profusely. "Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that. I had no idea..." Her voice trailed off as she sat up and clearly noticed the state of her t-shirt. To Izzy's dismay, it was pretty obvious where her own hand was, since it was stick stuck in the twisted t-shirt.

"As you can tell, we've become a bit intertwined." Izzy did her best to sound casual, which she guessed failed completely. "No harm done."

"Easy for you to say, you're not half naked," Tiffany said gloomily and tugged at her shirt.

"You should count that as a blessing. Trust me." _In more ways than one._ Izzy rose from the bed. "What's your poison in the morning? More hot chocolate?"

"No, coffee please, if you have it?"

"Sure. Coffee it is." Izzy confessed to herself that she was running away, as she hastened out into the kitchen. Shivering, she put more logs on the dying fire. "Damn, it's cold."

"S-sure is." Tiffany came padding across the floor behind Izzy, the blanket from the bed wrapped around her. "Any chance my clothes are dry yet?"

"Let me feel them." Izzy felt the expensive fabric of the slacks. "Yes, they're dry. I'm not sure they will ever look the same, but you can put them on."

"Excellent." Tiffany gathered her clothes and disappeared into the living room. She returned just as the water was starting to come to a boil. "Here. Let me make the coffee. Perhaps you can scare up some cereal or something?"

"Are you sure? It's not like brewing coffee in a machine."

"Ha. I'm sure. I used to make coffee like this all the time when I went camping with my cousins."

Izzy would never have pegged Tiffany as a camper. "All right. I have Cheerios and Corn Flakes or would you prefer something hot, like oatmeal?"

"Cheerios, please."

Izzy left Tiffany to take care of brewing the coffee by hand, and entered the walk-in pantry. She grabbed a box of Cheerios and stopped just inside the door, unable to take her eyes off her houseguest. Tiffany stood on one leg as she leaned forward to pour water into the filter. Her long, curly hair hung in wild tresses down her back, and Izzy could easily recreate the feeling of it against her skin. Even if Tiffany's high-end brand clothes were terribly wrinkled with traces of mud on the pants, they still emphasized ever curve and line of her body. For being so small, Tiffany was curvaceous in all the right places. Izzy knew she ought to feel more ashamed than she did for allowing her gaze to roam Tiffany's full breasts and her proportional body. There was something about Tiffany that made Izzy think she might even enjoy Izzy's attention. _Maybe I'm being delusional._

"That's the last of the water. Coffee's ready." Tiffany glanced over her shoulder.

Izzy felt like she was busted with her hand deep in her grandmother's cookie jar. "Eh, yes. Well, here's the Cheerios. I only have canned milk, though."

"I'm not picky. Camping expert, remember?" Tiffany wrinkled her nose in a way that Izzy had come to consider utterly charming. Suddenly panicky about how fast this woman was getting under her skin, Izzy recoiled. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that someone like Tiffany, or _any_ woman, was something she would never have. She had removed the big mirror her grandparents used to have just inside the front door, but she remembered all too well what she looked like. Tiffany had seen the scar on her face, which was bad enough, and she would never see the three jagged scars disfiguring her torso. There were times she allowed herself to forget about them, since she never looked at them, but then the severed nerve endings would reignite and make themselves painfully known. That's when the bad memories came crashing down, and it could take her days to bounce back.

They ate in silence. Izzy thought Tiffany would sooner or later question why her mood suddenly changed. When that didn't happen, she began to relax. Tiffany seemed content to just eat her Cheerios with canned milk and have her coffee in quiet companionship. There was something oddly comforting in this, and Izzy found to her horror that she was going to feel terribly alone without Tiffany when she was ready to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stormbound

* * *

**

By Gun Brooke

* * *

**Part 5**

Tiffany looked gloomily out the window. The storm had seemed to abate a little, only to resume full force an hour ago.

"I should've left when I had the chance," she murmured.

"And gone where?" Izzy looked up from her pots and pans. She was making her bath salts concoctions and the whole cabin smelled divine of vanilla, lavender and sandalwood.

"I could have walked, or you could've driven me to whatever the next town was called."

"Farlow's Creek?" Izzy shook her head. "Calling it a town is somewhat misleading. Population is less than five-hundred."

"But they have electricity. Phones."

"True." Izzy stopped stirring and wiped her hands on her lab coat. "I'm sorry, Tiffany. I thought we'd have more time. The storm looked like it was going away. I merely wanted to make sure it was safe to leave." She looked sad, and something Tiffany interpreted as shame, which had to be a mistake, flickered over Izzy's face.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful." Tiffany wanted more than anything to erase that expression. "I don't mind being here. It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Izzy rounded the kitchen table but kept her distance with the guarded look on her face that she'd had initially.

"I...I just don't think it's safe."

"What do you mean?" Izzy's face hardened.

"I can't go into detail, but that bad dream I had? Well, I had it for a reason. Things have been going on and it seems there are individuals out there who are quiet ruthless. I could be endangering you." Tiffany made an excusing gesture, palms up. "You've been so great to me. How could I repay you by placing you in danger?"

"I see." Izzy's expression softened. Her mouth had been a fine line and now it retook its luscious form. The green in her eyes became a warm nuance, rather than a cold forest hue. "Do you have any reason to suspect they know where you are?"

"Well. No, not really. Or maybe." Tiffany moaned at her own indecisiveness. "I don't think it's a secret that I flew in to San Francisco. I rented a car and I started driving, and I figured once I left California I would get off I-5 and stick to the back roads. I rented the car for 30 days. I thought I could simply ditch it somewhere and buy another one for cash." Tiffany thought her plan sounded weak when she explained it out loud.

"Where were you headed to?"

Tiffany felt rather sheepish. "Canada?"

"Canada? I hate to tell you but you're going the wrong direction."

"I know, I know. I thought just thought I would head west a little bit and then go north."

"What? How on earth did you end up out here?" Izzy asked incredulously.

Tiffany sighed and began to explain last night's misadventure.

"I thought if I stayed off the beaten track, they'd lose track of me, in case I was being followed. So I headed west along 140 and I knew at some point I had to turn north somewhere around Klamath Falls but I got disoriented so I just kept going along the highway. I realized I was headed the wrong way when I hit Beatty and I figured I just turn around but I ended up on this dirt road and well...here I am."

"Exactly who or what are you running from? Did you break the law?"  
"No!" Tiffany spat. "But there are people who want to kill me."

Izzy was stunned. Who would want to harm such a gentle soul? "Tiffany, tell me what's going on."

"In the past three weeks they've attempted to kill me twice. The last time, two days ago, they nearly succeeded." Tiffany hugged herself and felt her legs tremble at the thought of it. "They're not going to quit. They're relentless."

Izzy's face was a stark image of sharp planes and angles. The scar, which rendered her face a diabolical look, now made her look positively devilish. Her eyes glimmered a fluorescent green.

"I never meant to endanger you," Tiffany managed, her eyes prickling.

"You haven't." Izzy spoke shortly, folding her arms across her chest. "Who are these people who want you dead?"

"I can't talk about it. If I do, I'll only make it worse." Tiffany sobbed and wiped at her eyes. "I just want to get as far away from these people as possible."

"You can't do this on your own. You have to report them to the police."

"Please." Tiffany was growing angry. "I tried that already. I went to the police, but with no evidence, no witnesses, and going up against men and women who are the pillars of their community, I didn't have a chance in hell. When the authorities questioned them it all came back on me, like I was some paranoid little thing who had lost it because of my father's death. Oh, I forgot to mention, the woman in question is married to the mayor. They own that city, lock, stock and barrel." Tiffany glared at Izzy, challenging her to question her intelligence again, like so many people had over the years. Being petite, with blond curls and big blue eyes had its disadvantages when it came to credibility. Then she realize none of this was Izzy's fault. Tiffany's shoulders slumped as she exhaled shakily. "Sorry," she murmured. "Guess you can tell my nerves are a bit frayed."

"Yes, I can see that. I'm sorry about your father." Izzy walked up to Tiffany and took her by the hand.

"Oh..." Tiffany saw a full range of emotions pass over Izzy's damaged features.

"I think you need to sit down. I don't know if you're aware of it, but you're trembling and looking like you're going to topple over any second."

Tiffany had a strange feeling she ought to object, but she also knew Izzy was right. She held on to Izzy's gratefully hand as she guided her to one of the kitchen chairs.

"Thank you," Tiffany said her voice soft. In her anger she had said much more than she had intended to.

"When did your father pass?"

"A few weeks ago. Please Izzy," Tiffany begged, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Understood. Just relax for a little bit," Izzy said turning back to her work. "I'll just finish this last batch. I need to ship all of this as soon as the weather eases up."

"You'll be going into this place you mentioned, Farlow something? Shoot, I can't seem to remember the name."

"Farlow's Creek. Yes. Closest post office from here and it's where I stock up on my supplies."

"I see. That would be a good opportunity for me to catch a ride, I suppose."

"Hm." Izzy poured vanilla into some essential stirred. The scent of vanilla filled the kitchen. "Tiffany, I just want you to listen to me for a bit before you say anything," she said as she glances up at the girl sitting across from her. Tiffany nodded and Izzy continued. "I have no idea where you originally came from but I can only assume that you've taken several flights before you landed in San Francisco. You rented a car, which means you've left some type of paper trail."

Tiffany's eyes got large. She had paid cash along the way but she had traveled under her own name. How could she be so naive?

"Since you left San Francisco have you used a credit card or used your name for anything?"

"No."

"Good." Izzy continued to stir the ingredients in the bowl. "So even if the people who are after you were able to follow you to San Francisco, the track goes cold from that point forward. That doesn't mean it's impossible to track you, but it becomes harder, a lot harder. Now, about this plan of yours..."

"Not much of a plan," Tiffany said and then held up her hands "Sorry, sorry, I promised not to say anything till you finished. Go on."

Izzy nodded and continued. "Like you said, not much of a plan, but let's assume you have a jump on the people who would do you harm. Maybe hours? Maybe a day? Why did you decide to run to Canada,Tiffany?"

"Because it seemed like a logical destination. I just wanted out of the country."

""Precisely, and since I-5 runs north and south your enemies are likely to come to the same conclusion. So, why not do something unpredictable? Stop running. You say you want to hide. What's wrong with staying here for a while? This is as far off the beaten track as you can get in these parts."

"I can't do that?" Tiffany raised her voice in fear Izzy just wouldn't understand. "What if someone spots the Nissan? They'll run the plates and figure out that I'm in the vicinity, or were, at least. They'll start knocking on doors, asking questions."

"We can easily hide the car. It's small, it's messed up, it's well off the road and the woods provide enough coverage so it isn't visible from the air. The license plates can disappear. So can the WIN plates. Hell, we can strip the damn thing down to its bones."

Tiffany's eyes grew wide. How could Izzy be so informed about such matters? She was living out here, hiding herself, no doubt, and apparently supporting herself by making bath products. How would she know about getting rid of cars and paper trails and all that other stuff? Tiffany squinted as she regarded Izzy, saw how she worked with quick, sure hands when she added salt or sugar to the mix. "What's the sugar for?" Tiffany asked, distracted.

"Body scrub. It doesn't sting the way salt does if you have sensitive skin."

"I'm still not sure it's a good idea."

"The sugar?" Izzy looked up.

"Funny. About me staying here."

"OK," Izzy said, "Let me convince you. Tiffany, where are you?"

"What?"

"Tell me where you are? What town or county are you in?"

"I...I have no idea."

"Exactly, and once you left the highway there was no way to track you. It was too dark and the weather was too treacherous for anyone to spot your car. Once you entered the gravel road how many cars did you pass."

"None."

"Tiffany, you need time. You need time to really think things through and come up a solid plan. Be honest with me, have you even had the time to grieve for your father?"

"No, but I don't want to put you at risk."

"Listen." Izzy went over to where Tiffany was sitting knelt beside her chair. "I promise, you are not putting me at risk. So, what do you think? Are you ready to stop running, for just a bit?"

Tiffany looked at the woman kneeling before her. Izzy's arguments were so rational, so logical and appealing. She wanted to say yes.

"Say yes, Tiffany," Izzy said starring into the blue eyes before her.

"Yes." Tiffany said quietly.

"Good. Now that's settled I have one question. Who did you want to call?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Stormbound

* * *

**

By Gun Brooke

* * *

**Part 6**

Tiffany blinked against new tears. "I want to call my mom." She swallowed. "I haven't talked to her for days. She and my grandma must be so worried by now." Rubbing her forehead, she looked up at Izzy. "Boy, I have been nothing but trouble since I got here, have I? Not your lucky day, yesterday."

"Don't worry about that. I just don't want you to do anything rash that will get you deeper in trouble. Trust me, there are ways to handle these things. We need to take care of the car, and then go into Farlow's Creek. They sell disposable cell phones at the gas station. You can call your mom, but don't let it slip where you are."

"As you could tell before, I hardly know where I am." Tiffany managed to make a funny face. "Perhaps a good thing. I've been known to chat away without thinking sometimes."

Izzy smiled, which pulled at her scar tissue on her cheek, but to Tiffany it was still a beautiful smile. There was something dark and sinister about Izzy, almost a little frightening, but when she smiled, her green eyes warmed to an emerald shine and she became so much more approachable.

"The weather seems to be improving," Izzy said, glancing out the window. She put lids on her bowls, and attached labels to them. "What do you say we go take a look at your car, and get your bag? If you're up for it?"

"Oh, sure. I'm fine." Energized by the thought of actually doing something, rather than being passive. "What state's my jacket in?"

"Pretty ruined, unfortunately. I have something you can borrow. Just fold the arms up."

_Just fold the arms up?_ Tiffany regarded her image in the mirror next to the front door. She looked hilarious, and she had to giggle. The camouflage GOR-TEX jacket was probably perfect for someone Izzy's size, but on Tiffany, it ended just above her knees.

"At least it'll protect you from the elements. It's still quite stormy outside." Izzy had donned a black fleece jacket. "Why don't you unlock the car and I'll grab some shovels and the toolbox."

"Toolbox?" Tiffany frowned, but then she remembered that Izzy had thought of removing the plates. What she was going to do with the shovels, Tiffany had no clue. She took the car keys and went out to Izzy's jeep. She didn't remember it being so tall, but after a few attempts she managed to climb up on the footrest and reach the door handle. Unlocking the door, she climbed inside and waited for Izzy.

It didn't take Izzy long to return with the equipment. She turned the key and the four-wheeler came alive with a roar. Skillfully she turned it around and drove up the steep slope, which the rain had made nearly invisible. Fortunately the jeep easily made its way to the road, and it didn't take them long to drive to the site of Tiffany's accident.

"It's down there. Good, hardly visible at all from the road." Izzy pointed toward the shrubbery down the slope as she pulled the vehicle over.

Tiffany squinted but could hardly make out anything at all.

"When the sun comes out, it will be more visible, though," Izzy said and jumped out. She came around the jeep and helped Tiffany down. Tiffany slipped on the footrest and ended up in Izzy's arms, something that made her flustered. Izzy raised an eyebrow, which didn't help, instead it made Tiffany blush even more. She felt her cheeks burn.

"You okay?" Izzy let go of her went to the back of the vehicle and pulled the shovels and a large toolbox from the jeep. "Can you carry the shovels, do you think?"

"Absolutely." Tiffany hoped she could. They were longer and heavier than she'd thought, but she grabbed them determinedly and followed Izzy down the slope. She felt herself slip a couple of times, her designer sneakers hardly the best footwear to use in this terrain. The ground was muddy and soggy after the constant raining, and soon Tiffany felt how the wet filtered through and drenched her socks. "Oh, wonderful," she muttered, but didn't say anything to Izzy. She didn't want Izzy to think she was completely useless.

"There it is. God, you were lucky." Izzy stared at the demolished car. The Nissan crashed into a tree, which was now sitting completely enveloped by the Nissan's hood. The whole left side of the car was ripped open by the boulders and tree branches she had hit on the way down.

"My bag's in the trunk," Tiffany said, her voice a little shaky.

Izzy felt for the handle and popped the trunk open without a problem. "Your bag doesn't look damaged," she said and lifted it out. She placed it on a big boulder just behind Tiffany. "We'll bring that up to the jeep in a bit." She dug around the toolbox and produced two screwdrivers. "I thought we'd bury these somewhere, to make it harder for anyone who might stumble upon the car. Can you unscrew the front one?"

Tiffany looked hesitantly at the front of the car, which was one big mess. She bent down and saw the license plate, bent and scratched, now only attached by two screws a few feet underneath the car. Was it safe to lean in beneath the sharp, broken metal, she wondered. Not wanting to disappoint Izzy, she knelt and felt the knees of her pants get damp instantly. "Oh, darn," she muttered and leaned in under the car, the screwdriver feeling alien in her hand. She wasn't used to tools, but how hard could it be to unscrew two screws? Tiffany hadn't counted on the screws being damaged, or whatever the reason was for them not wanting to budge. She leaned in further, and pressed with all her strength, twisting the screwdriver. The screw turned slowly, and several minutes later, Tiffany held it in her aching hand. She didn't care, but went after the second one, which was even farther in. She crawled in, twisted her upper body to the left and managed to find the screw. Turning it was easier this time, but the angle was murder on her back.

"What the hell...?" Izzy's voice made Tiffany flinch and she lost her grip of the screwdriver. She picked it up, and struggled to find the head of the screw again.

"I'll be done in a little bit."

"I didn't mean for you to crawl _under_ the car." Izzy sounded worried. "It's not safe, Tiffany.

"Now you tell me," Tiffany replied, trying to sound more cheerful than she felt. "Ah. There we go. It's off. Whew." She took a hold of the plate and pulled. It wouldn't budge at first, but eventually she managed to pry it out of the bent fender. Triumphant she backed out and Izzy helped her to her feet.

"Look at you." Izzy's eyes roamed all over Tiffany. "You're all wet and muddy."

"It doesn't matter, but check this out! My first screwdriver job. Believe it or not, I've actually never screwed before." Tiffany's stopped talking, realizing what she just said. "Oh, my goodness. I mean, with a screwdriver."

Izzy stared at her, and then her mouth twitched. "You don't say. Thanks for sharing." She chuckled and Tiffany couldn't keep from giggling.

"All right, let's find a good place to dig. Not too close to the car." Izzy took one of the shovels and began walking. Tiffany followed her, carrying the other shovel, and her feet were beginning to feel really cold. She wondered if she risked damaging them, but she didn't think they'd be out here for very long, so she decided not to bother Izzy just yet.

About ten minutes from the car, they came to an area with less stony ground. Izzy tried it out by pushing her shovel into it a few times until she found the right spot. She began digging a hole and Tiffany joined her, but found to her dismay that she was simply not strong enough to handle the tall shovel.

"It's all right," Izzy said, efficiently digging a hole about two feet deep. She took the plates and placed them in the hole and began refilling it. "Can you find some branches and leaves, perhaps a rock, to camouflage this with?"

"Sure." Tiffany gathered a few branches where the dead leaves where still attached and five smaller rocks. "That enough?"

"Perfect." Izzy worked with the items until the ground looked completely undisturbed. "There. Not too shabby, huh?"

"Not shabby at all. Thank you."

"You have got to stop thanking me every two seconds." Izzy made a face, but her eyes were warm as they gazed at Tiffany. "I'm not doing anything I don't want to do. I don't mind helping you out." For some reason she looked a little embarrassed.

"Than—Oh, my goodness. I nearly said it again." Tiffany giggled at Izzy's exasperated expression.

"Let's get back and cover the car a bit with branches. I want to get rid of anything that's too reflective. We also want to make sure we've concealed it not only from the road but from aerial observation. I don't think we can push it any further in than it already is." Izzy grabbed both shovels and started walking. Tiffany joined her.

"I guess I shoved it pretty far in among the trees as it is."

"True. Okay, let's do some house cleaning." Opening the tool box, Izzy handed Tiffany a rag. "I need you to wipe down anything you may have touched, the steering wheel, the dashboard, anything you can think of. If you can't remember, just start from the right and work your way to the left."

"What for?"

"I don't want any of your prints left behind. I also want you to pass me everything in the glove compartment and any papers, wrappers, or receipts. I don't want anything left that can be traced back to you, understood?"

"Yes. I wasn't thinking."

"This is going to work Tiffany. Trust me," Izzy said.

Tiffany looked at her and smiled, "Of course I trust you. Now, would you mind giving a girl a lift?"

"What?"

"Into the car, of course." The vehicle was at an angle that made entering it nearly impossible.

Izzy easily help Tiffany into the car wreck. "Just be careful in there and be thorough."

"Yes, ma'am," Tiffany said with a little salute.

Izzy looked stunned for a moment, then quickly turned and began gathering the items she would need.

Tiffany had noticed the pained look that crossed Izzy's face when she'd made the joking gesture. She was about to ask her what was wrong, but Izzy had already turned away and ran off into the woods to do something. _What in the world was that all about?_ The more time she spent with this woman the more of an enigma she became. There was no denying there was this strength about Izzy. Not just physical, which was obvious, seeing how she'd carried Tiffany and handled the shovel, but a sort of inner strength. She was so logical, so smart, and also possessed a certain kind of vulnerability. _Who are you Izzy and why are you hiding in this godforsaken place?_

_***_

Izzy had found enough foliage and pine boughs to begin the process of camouflage the car. She had also overcome the initial shock of seeing Tiffany salute her and call her ma'am. _For God sakes, it was a joke. Get a grip. That girl has enough on her plate. She doesn't need any of my baggage._

It had been a long time since Izzy had thought of anyone else but herself. Somehow this girl managed to crumble her defenses. "Just focus on what needs to be done and get on with it," Izzy muttered to herself.

When she returned to the car Tiffany was there waiting for a hand to climb out of the car.

"I wiped down every surface I could touch, and I did both the inside and outside of the glove compartment, and here's everything that was in the car, and are you OK?" she said, all in one breath.

Izzy had never heard anyone talk so fast in her life. She reached out and took the items Tiffany had handed her and stuffed them into the pocket of her jacket. "I'm fine. Would you like another lift?"

"Yes, please."

Izzy reached into the wreck and helped Tiffany out of the car away from the jagged metal.

Tiffany held Izzy tightly and looked into her green eyes. "I have no idea what I said or did to hurt or offend you, but I'm truly sorry."

"Tiff, you didn't do anything wrong. It's complicated and this isn't the place or time to get into it. So let's wipe down the outside of the car and the trunk and make this Nissan disappear."

"Like magic!"

"Yeah, like magic." Izzy groaned inwardly at Tiffany's exuberance, yet she couldn't help but smile. "Let's get to work."

After carefully wiping the car down for prints and stripping what remained in trunk, Izzy and Tiffany worked in tandem for the next hour and a half. Izzy would send Tiffany off for branches and material while she did her best to conceal the car.

"There, that should do it," said Izzy. Glancing over she saw that Tiffany had perched herself on the boulder next to her bag, looking exhausted. Izzy frowned. It was obvious the girl had never done much physical labor in her life, but she had pitched in, constantly chatting as she did so, until she didn't have the energy to speak. _Damn it. I should have kept an eye on her. What the hell was I thinking?_

"Wow," uttered a very tired Tiffany. "It's...amazing. Where did you learn to do that?"

Izzy gave her a look and Tiffany quickly said, "Never mind. I get it. Off -limits."

Now Izzy felt like an oaf. It was a simple question, but the nerve endings around her scars were on fire and she had overdone it. It was wrong to take it out on Tiffany.

"I'll tell you what, when we get back to the cabin you can ask me anything you want, but for now can you just hand me one of those shovels?"

"I thought you we were done?"

"Not quite. We need to clean up the area a little bit." Izzy wanted to make sure there was nothing left behind. If by some blind chance someone stumbled on this site, she did not want any clues left behind about whose handy work this was.

Tiffany stiffly got up and handed Izzy a shovel. "What now?"

Izzy took the shovel and began to hit the soil, the flat side down.

"What in the world...?"

"I'm getting rid of our footprints. We've left too many in the mud, see?"

"Oh, yes, I see."

"Hey." Izzy stopped temporarily and looked at Tiffany. "Why don't you take one of the shovels and start heading up the slope."

"I know, you're just trying to get rid of me so I'll stop asking dumb questions. Can't I help you with this?"

"That's not true. Tiffany, you can hardly stand up. Tell you what, you can gather some leaves and pine needles and we'll scatter them on top after I'm done with this. All right?"

"Absolutely."

***

Tiffany went about gathering leaves even though every muscle in her body was screaming in pain. _I can do this. Goodness, Izzy has done most of the heavy work and she hasn't complained._ She shook her head ruefully. She had noticed several times Izzy grimacing in pain. Tiffany tried to ask her what was wrong, but Izzy's negative reaction every time had made her stop. Instead she'd begun observing Izzy closely. Izzy's laser focus on her tasks had allowed Tiffany to study the woman uninterrupted. There was an energy about her that drew Tiffany in. When Izzy had taken off her jacket and started working in her t-shirt, Tiffany had gone from observing to staring. Izzy was...beautiful.

Something else Tiffany picked on was that Izzy didn't seem self conscious when she worked. On several occasions since they had met, Tiffany had noticed that Izzy would sometimes deliberately turn her head away from her to hide the scar. Tiffany wanted to do was reassure her that there was no need to, but she was intuitive enough to know that such a comment would be unwelcome.

Tiffany returned several times with her arms full of leaves. Izzy in turn reached over and spread them, covering the ground so it looked as though the earth hadn't been disturbed.

Once, her hand had touched Tiffany's as she received the leaves. It was like electricity between them and Tiffany drew her breath hastily at the sensation. Izzy's strong features didn't betray anything, but she moved her hands quickly away from Tiffany's.

"That's it. We're ready to head out." Izzy said as she had surveyed the area.

"Do you think this'll work?" Tiffany asked as she followed Izzy's gaze.

"Life's full of uncertainties, but if you want my professional opinion, I do," Izzy said in a reassuring manner. "So are ready to climb up that hill?"

"You mean that small _mountain_?" Tiffany pouted jokingly. "Lead the way-"

Izzy laughed. "Do you think you can handle your bag?"

"Oh, that's right. My bag. "Tiffany looked over and wondered if she could get it up the hill without dropping it. "I can try."

"Let's go, then." Izzy collected the shovels and tool kit. "Take your time. We need to make sure we cover our tracks as we go."

Slowly and methodically the two made it up the slope with only one slight mishap along the way when Tiffany slid and fell a short distance. Every now and then, Izzy stopped to mask their footprints like she'd done before. By the time they arrived back at the jeep Tiffany felt lightheaded with exhaustion and Izzy looked pale and as if she was in pain. Throwing the shovels, tool box and bag in the back of the jeep, they leaned against the vehicle for a moment and Tiffany struggled to catch her breath.

"Amazing, I can't see it from here." Tiffany squinted through the shrubbery.

"Just like magic, eh?" Izzy looked down at her. "Let's skip town and get cleaned up a bit. If we go in looking like this we'll scare the natives and attract unnecessary attention."

Tiffany looked down at herself. She was covered in mud and heard Izzy starting to chuckle. "Hey, what's so funny?"

Izzy burst into laughter. "You are."

"What?" Tiffany inquired with a little smirk on her face. "Since when does brown not go with green?"

"I have to say, all things considered, you look quite cute." Izzy looked like she regretted her words immediately. "Hm. Well. Come on, let's get out of here. I know a place where we can wash up."


	7. Chapter 7

**Stormbound

* * *

**

By Gun Brooke

* * *

**Part 7**

Izzy regarded the filled tub with something in between envy and dread. Envy, because her body ached after the physical exertion when they hid Tiffany's crashed car, dread because the small basin was already occupied by a gloriously naked blonde. Tiffany ran the foamy sponge along her shoulders, arms and chest with a blissful smile.

"Oh, Izzy, this is wonderful. Your bath products are heaven sent."

"Thank you," Izzy muttered through gritted teeth. "May I have some more of the vanilla scrub please? Seems like the mud really fused with my skin," Tiffany said, interrupting Izzy's thoughts.

"Sure." Izzy handed Tiffany the jar, trying her best not to peer at her breasts that were half visible above the water. Shivering, Izzy busied herself by carrying Tiffany's dirty clothes to the hamper. They had postponed the trip to Farlow's Creek until the next day, and she intended to use the small Laundromat there then, which was a good thing since her normally modest pile was overflowing by now.

"I'll be done in a few minutes so you can jump in. I know you're aching too." Tiffany looked seriously at Izzy when she returned to the kitchen. "It wasn't fair that you made me go first. You worked much harder."

"Debatable. You're not used to that type of work, I don't think."

"Hey, you make me sound like I'm fragile or something!" Tiffany pouted.

_Exactly._ Izzy realized she did see Tiffany as fragile, and maybe wrongfully so. She had kept working by Izzy's side the whole time, and doing that the day after have suffered through a major car crash was no small feat.

"No, not fragile," Izzy said slowly. "Just a bit banged up after yesterday. You did very well out there today. I'm impressed, actually."

"I didn't do anything particular, except perhaps getting the hang of that screwdriver. The only screwdriver I've ever come close to before has been the liquid one. Not that I'm all that fond of alcohol," Tiffany added seriously, "it makes me so giggly and talkative. I tend to just go on and on."

"Really?" Izzy couldn't help but tease Tiffany and raised her eyebrows sardonically. "It can get worse?"

"Oh, you!" Tiffany laughed and tossed the drenched sponge at Izzy, taking her by surprise as it hit her smack in the center of her chest before falling to the floor.

Izzy stared open-mouthed at Tiffany and then down at the sponge. "I can't believe you did that." She laughed, but stopped when she looked up at Tiffany again, seeing how she'd become completely serious. Tiffany was staring at her chest, her eyes a dark, dark blue. Izzy followed her gaze and saw that her white t-shirt was now transparent and her dark nipples poked the fabric, clearly visible. "Oh." Izzy didn't know what to do. She didn't want to cover up like a prude old maid, and yet she felt so vulnerable being exposed like this.

"Oh, my goodness, Izzy. I'm sorry." Tiffany looked upset and Izzy forgot about her own awkwardness.

"Hey, it's okay." Izzy shrugged. "Just us girls here. Right?"

"Right..." Tiffany spoke with a slow, uncertain tone, but she smiled again. "I should go up." She grabbed the edges of the tub and began to push herself up, only to flinch and sit down with a splash. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Izzy hurried to Tiffany's side and knelt nest to the tub, not bothered by the fact that water on the floor soaked her pants. "What did you do?"

"I...I think I got a cramp in my...ow...right side." Tiffany squeezed her eyes shut. "Ow. That really hurts."

"Let me." Not thinking about anything else but to soothe Tiffany's pain, Izzy pushed her hands into the bathwater and felt along her side. Soft, smooth skin over knotted muscles explained why it hurt. "Your muscles are spasming, Tiff. I'll massage them if you raise your arm over your head." Izzy gently moved Tiffany's right arm up and angled it over her head. This way she stretched the offending muscles while Izzy ran her thumbs along them, working the knots.

"Oh, yowsa. That's painful, Izzy." Tiffany sounded tearful and Izzy knew it would feel very sore before it felt better.

"Just hang in there. It's relaxing. I can feel it." Over and over, Izzy pushed at the knots, smoothing them as if she was spreading cream on a cake. "There we go. Feel that?"

"Yes. Oh, my. Yes." Tiffany slowly lowered her arm, slumping to the side, toward Izzy. "I know I'm not supposed to say thank you. But anyway."

"Anyway."

"Maybe I am fragile?" Tiffany sounded gloomy.

"No. You're not. You're tough and resilient. Don't ever let anyone tell you different." Izzy helped Tiffany up, wrapping her in a big bath towel. "Curl up by the stove. I pulled the rocking chair right up to it."

"Are you going to bathe now? You're limping." Tiffany looked worriedly at Izzy.

"Yes. I'll just add some hot water to yours, that way I don't have to wait." Izzy was acutely aware that Tiffany had a full view of both her and the tub. She wasn't shy, but she was self-conscious about the scars and the thought of seeing distaste in Tiffany's eyes made her cringe.

"Well, the water's pretty clean still. Most of the mud was on my clothes and shoes." Tiffany shrugged and curled up in the rocking chair. She looked adorable with the long, blond hair curling around her shoulders.

"Same here." Izzy poured another big pot of boiling water into the tub and tested the temperature. Hot, but not too hot, she decided and knew she couldn't put off removing her clothes any longer. Tiffany would think her behavior more than strange if she got in with her clothes on, Izzy thought ironically. She stepped out of her pants and pushed her socks off, mindful to keep her left leg out of sight as much as possible. One of her scars started at her waist and stretched in a jagged line down to her mid thigh. The second scar wrapped around half her midsection, and she knew it was partly visible to Tiffany. The good thing was that it wasn't as red or jagged. The third scar went from her upper left arm, rounded her shoulder and went down to her right breast where it almost met her nipple. Then there were the multitude of tiny scars which marred her the entire left side of her torso. Quickly, Izzy stepped into the tub and sat down. The hot water stung, she moaned both in bliss and in agony and closed her eyes.

"Izzy? Everything all right?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm fine."

"I saw your scars."

"Tiff..." Izzy's eyes snapped open.

"You said I could ask whatever I wanted once we got back here." Tiffany looked like an angel where she sat in the rocking chair, wrapped in the off-white wool blanket.

"I did, didn't I?" _What was I thinking?_

"Do they hurt? The scars?"

"Sometimes."

"Were you in an accident?" Tiffany's voice was low, and oddly unobtrusive.

"Yes. Sort of."

"Oh, my goodness. Did somebody hurt you? I mean, intentionally?"

"You could say that." Treacherous tears began to run down Izzy's cheeks. She could hardly believe it. Four months since she came out of rehab, and she hadn't cried once since then. Until now.

"Izzy!" Small feet padded up to the tub and it was Tiffany's turn to kneel in the spilled water. She held the towel around her with one hand, the other cupped Izzy's unscarred cheek. "Don't cry. Please. I won't ask any more questions."

"It's okay, Tiff. It really is." Izzy drew a trembling breath. "It's just...I haven't really allowed myself to, you know, feel too much."

"I can understand that. You were here all alone. It's scary to examine your own feelings when you don't have anyone to talk to." Tiffany leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Izzy's temple. "I'm here. I want to listen to you. I want to know."

To Izzy, Tiffany's simple words were profound. Nobody had ever said anything like that to her. People generally were more inclined to want to talk about themselves, rather than offering to listen to you. Most had no interests in talking about the war at all. Usually that suited Izzy just fine, since she wasn't the sharing type.

Tiffany's breath on Izzy's cheek dried her tears and Izzy swallowed hard to get control of her emotions. "I was wounded when my convoy came under attack," she heard herself say. " The insurgents had planted an IED, and well, let's just say, it wasn't a good day."

"IED?"

"Improvised explosive device."

Tiffany pulled back a little and looked into Izzy's eyes. "You're a soldier?"

"I was."

"Iraq? Or Afghanistan?"

"Iraq. Baghdad." Izzy could suddenly feel the scorching heat, the typical smells of the country she'd spent two tours of duty in, filled her nostrils. "My platoon was responsible for security. We were escorting a supply convoy along Route Irish. An IED took out the one of our vehicles and we ended up in the middle of a fire fight. We had broken through the kill zone and were circling back to provide cover. Next thing I knew there was a second explosion. The vehicle in front of me...it was gone. The debris hit my Humvee. That's the last thing I remember. The next thing I knew I was on a flight to Germany.

"I'm so sorry." Tiffany leaned forward again and this time she pressed her soft lips to Izzy's temple. "That must've been scary."

"Not any worse than having to flee for your life across the country." Izzy could hardly breathe at the touch of Tiffany's lips. "I was messed up pretty bad but I survived. I'm still not entirely recovered." _I may never recover completely._ Izzy shuddered.

"Why in the world did you push yourself so hard today?"

"I wanted to make sure you'd be safe. Honest Tiffany, I'm no worse for wear. I'm just a bit sore"

"Here. You've done such a good job of looking after me, the least I can do is scrub your back." Tiffany didn't notice Izzy's shocked expression. Instead she opened the body scrub and took a handful. "How's the skin on your back? Hurt anywhere?"

"Uhm. No. No scars on my back." Izzy was terrified.

"Lean forward." Tiffany looked expectantly at her.

Izzy wanted to object, but it was impossible to even consider disappointing Tiffany. She leaned forward and soon Tiffany rubbed the body-scrub all over her back. Izzy moaned out loud before she could stop herself, and the pleasure was beyond incredible. Her sore muscles relaxed and it felt wonderful against her skin. Izzy tried to remember if anybody had ever touched her in this manner but failed. All she could do was to rest her cheek against her pulled up knees, and close her eyes. "You shouldn't be on your knees on the floor," Izzy murmured.

"That's all right. I'm using your t-shirt as a pillow, sort of. Don't worry. I'm enjoying this," Tiffany said merrily, though she sounded a bit breathless too. She kept rubbing Izzy's back, adding more of the body-scrub as she worked her way farther down. Izzy became a bit nervous at just _how _far Tiffany would scrub. The towel had fallen down around Tiffany's shoulders and Izzy could see the top of her full breasts. Feeling guilty at spying on Tiffany, Izzy could still not avert her eyes, and she wondered how much of her own body Tiffany could see in the soapy water.

Suddenly it was obvious that Tiffany had reached a little too far down Izzy's back. Izzy gasped and lifted her head. Tiffany yanked her hand up and looked wide-eyed at Izzy.

"Eh, thank you, that's enough. I mean, that's good." Izzy nearly stuttered.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." Tiffany wet her lips with the tip of her tongue, which in turn made Izzy mimic her movement.

"I feel pretty clean now. I should get up." Izzy couldn't bear to be so close to Tiffany when both of them were naked.

"Oh. Good. I'll help you. Don't want you to get a cramp too." Tiffany rose, nearly dropping her towel completely. "Whoopsie."

_Whoopsie, indeed._ Izzy rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to stand up with Tiffany only a few inches away. "I can manage, thank you."

"Now who's thanking whom every other second?" Tiffany wiggled her finger at Izzy before reaching for the second bath towel. "Here. Come on now."

Unable to find one single useful argument why she shouldn't, Izzy sighed inwardly and rose. Tiffany had tucked her own towel under her arms and tied it firmly and now she was holding up the towel, ready to give it to Izzy. Izzy managed to quickly wrap it around her chest and hips, but the ugly scar on her shoulder was in plain view.

"Izzy." Tiffany stared at the puckered, wrinkled skin, red in some parts, white in some. Before Izzy could stop her she raised her arm and placed it around Izzy's back. She pulled Izzy closer and gently kissed the scarred tissue on her shoulder.

"Tiff. Don't. It's ugly." Izzy trembled and knew her legs would give in any second.

"Step out of the tub before you fall."

_God damn it, she can read thoughts?_

Tiffany kept her arm around Izzy's back, looking up at her with her porcelain blue eyes. Izzy saw nothing but true compassion and something else, something entirely unexpected. Somewhere in that clear blue of Tiffany's eyes, there was a hot little flame, suggesting that Izzy wasn't the only one affected by the presence of a naked woman. _This woman. This diminutive, exuberant woman._

"You're not ugly. You're beautiful." Tiffany's half open mouth slid along Izzy's jawline and then she rose on her tiptoes and softly kissed the scar on Izzy's cheek. Slow, small kisses, she traced it from Izzy's earlobe to the corner of her mouth.

Moaning, and torn between her reaction to flee and her desire to kiss Tiffany, Izzy closed her eyes again. She held on to her towel with one hand, but her free hand circled Tiffany's shoulders.

"Izzy. Please."

"Mm?"

"Kiss me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Stormbound

* * *

**

By Gun Brooke

* * *

**Part 8**

Tiffany trembled as she looked up at Izzy. She tried to gauge her expression, but apart from being a shimmery emerald, Izzy's inertia told her nothing. Tiffany brushed along Izzy's lower lip with her thumb, trying to convey the gentleness in her feelings. She admitted to herself that a much strong, fervid passion lay waiting beneath the softness, and she wanted to feel Izzy's lips against her so badly.

"Izzy?" Tiffany prodded quietly.

"God." Izzy framed Tiffany's face with her hands. She smoothed her eyebrows with her thumbs, then moved them down to Tiffany's cheekbones, touching them in the same manner. Her green eyes roamed Tiffany's face, over and over, as if she looked for some enigmatic sign or something.

Tiffany smiled up at Izzy. Something told her Izzy needed reassuring, needed further evidence that Tiffany meant what she said. Trustingly, she met Izzy's gaze, and slowly, Izzy lowered her head. She hovered over Tiffany's lips for a moment, their breaths blending.

"I...I can't resist you." Izzy's words, said with such anxiety, made Tiffany's heart bleed.

"I don't want you to. Kiss me, Izzy." She pulled Izzy closer, wrapped her arms around her neck.

Slowly, Izzy pressed her lips against Tiffany's, who in turn closed her eyes and moaned. The softness of Izzy's lips were more exciting, more arousing than she'd bargained for. Tiffany could feel Izzy tremble, but she could still not resist the urge to take it to the next level. She parted her lips a little bit, offering her mouth to Izzy, but not initializing anything more intimate than that.

Izzy whimpered, her arms suddenly tight around Tiffany's waist, pulling her tightly toward her. Tiffany clung to Izzy, pushing her fingers into her dark hair. She gasped when Izzy's tongue met her own, caressing it over and over.

Tiffany could hardly breathe. She returned the kiss, tasting Izzy and her heart filled with such overwhelming emotions, all of them new and nameless.

"Tiffany, wait..." Izzy pulled back, looking dazed. She blinked repeatedly, looking at Tiffany in confusion mixed with desire. "We shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what? Kiss?" Tiffany smoothed down Izzy's hair that she'd just tousled only seconds ago. "I think we should definitely kiss. We're good at it."

"Surely you can't take it that lightly? That kiss...that was not just any kiss."

"That's what I said." Tiffany shook her head. "It's worth repeating, don't you think?"

A slow, beautiful smile spread on Izzy's lips. "It sure is."

"Then how about getting comfortable, and repeating it? Tiffany was experiencing a complete paradox. On one hand, she was steaming from the red hot kiss, and on the other, she was shivering from being cold after her bath.

"God, you're freezing." Before Tiffany could respond, Izzy had lifted her up, blanket, towel and all, and was walking into the living room area of the cabin. She stopped by the bed, but then kept walking toward a couch at the far wall. She sat down with Tiffany on her lap, pulling more blankets around them, thus creating a cocoon of sorts.

"Oh, this is cozy!" Tiffany squirmed to get comfortable. "Mm, much better. Much, much better."

"Are you sure?" Izzy's low voice sounded suddenly stark and remote.

"Izzy, no. Come back to me. Don't pull back." Scared that she was losing ground again, Tiffany rose within the cocoon of soft blankets and straddled Izzy's legs. She cupped her cheeks, inadvertently touching Izzy's scar. "Oh! Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"Izzy. Please."

Growling deep in the back of her throat, Izzy took Tiffany by the shoulders and held her firmly.

***

The sight of Tiffany, sitting on her lap, one thigh on each side of Izzy's legs, made her blood simmer. Izzy held Tiffany's shoulders, wanting to shake her for igniting these feeling, these dangerous feelings, in her.

"Izzy?"

"Shh." Izzy couldn't think, couldn't chase the thoughts of their smoldering kiss out of her mind as long as she heard Tiffany's voice. There was something about that sweet, clear voice, it was like a cool, refreshing brook, and yet it stirred something hot and molten inside her. "Tiff. This is insane. You don't know anything about me, and I know very little about you. I don't get this."

"I know what I feel." Tiffany's eyes pleaded with Izzy to understand.

"Then you know a hell of a lot more than I do." Izzy knew she sounded too harsh, but she was busy trying to get her panic under control and the close proximity to Tiffany wasn't exactly helpful.

"You regret it." Tiffany's eyes, normally a brilliant blue, dulled to a faded blue-gray. "I'm sorry." She began to pull back, but the defeated look on her face tore painfully at Izzy's heart.

"God, Tiff." Izzy didn't let go. Instead she pulled her in for a firm embrace, wanting to hold on even if she didn't dare to kiss her again. "Don't ever think that. We both know it was a fantastic kiss."

"One of a kind?"

"One of a kind."

Tiffany pressed her face against Izzy's neck and to Izzy's dismay she felt moisture, which she could only deduct was Tiffany's tears. _Great. I made her cry. The girl asks for a kiss, and I made her weep. Damn. _Izzy decided to stop berating herself and act instead. She pushed her hands up along Tiffany's back, along her neck and laced her fingers into her hair. Massaging her scalp, Izzy listened to the blissful sighs from Tiffany, smiling faintly.

"So good," Tiffany mumbled and tipped her head back. Still straddling Izzy's legs, she now slid sideways and curled up against her shoulder. "Than...oops. Anyway."

"Anyway." Izzy tried to decipher the origin of the warmth in her belly, which, combined with the sweet ache in her heart, was totally new to her. She looked into the brilliant blue of Tiffany's eyes and it only seemed to emphasize the strange sensations. "You comfy, Tiff?"

"I am. And I like it."

"Being comfy?"

"Being called Tiff. My first nickname."

"Really?"

"Yes. Mom and Grandma doesn't exactly approve of nicknames. They are quite...proper. Lovely women, don't get me wrong, but proper."

"I understand." Izzy really didn't. How could a person disagree with nicknames. Hadn't they ever called Tiffany 'sweetie', 'honey', or 'cutie' even when she was little? With a woman looking as cute as Tiffany did now as an adult, she must've been adorable as a child.

"What's Izzy short for?" Tiffany asked.

"Izabelle."

"Nice to meet you, Isabelle. I'm Tiffany Ashton, a.k.a. Tiff." Grinning broadly Tiffany held out her hand, which in turn made the blankets and towel shift enough for her right breast to nearly escape.

"Izabelle Delainey. "

"Beautiful." Tiffany leaned forward and Izzy's breath caught in her throat. She found herself staring at a clearly visible, perfect breast, unable to avert her eyes. _God Almighty, it's like I'm sex starved or something._ Izzy knew it wasn't exactly an exaggeration.

"Oh." Tiffany had noticed the escapee, but did nothing to cover up. Instead, an impish smile sent devilish sparkles to her eyes and she tilted her head as she studied Izzy's face. "You like?"

"Like?" Was she crazy? Izzy felt ready to latch on to the pale breast with the plump, pink nipple and worship it.

"You look like you sort of do." Clearly teasing Izzy, Tiffany giggled. "Sorry. I can't help it. The look in your eyes..."

"You're so beautiful, Tiff. You're the prettiest woman I've ever seen."

"I am?" Tiffany managed to look both pleased and a little unnerved.

"Yes. You're also the kindest person I've ever met."

"Oh, good." Looking relieved, Tiffany simply pulled Izzy's towel away from her right shoulder and kissed it. "I don't want you to think I'm shallow. I know I come across as pretty superficial, but it's not true."

"Never crossed my mind." Izzy tried to focus on speaking, but the feel of Tiffany's lips on her skin made it close to impossible.

"Good," Tiffany said again. She sneaked a hand inside the towel and placed it on Izzy's stomach, barely touching the scar there. "Tell me if I do anything that hurts, okay?"

"Oh...okay?" Izzy wasn't sure about anything, but so far nothing hurt.

Tiffany started caressing her, moving her hands in small circles and the sensations sent tremors throughout Izzy's body. She altered between a full, hands on touch and a softer, fingertips only, caress. The latter created goose bumps along Izzy's arms and legs, and she felt her body react in a more intimate way as well. Praying Tiffany wouldn't notice, Izzy pressed her legs tighter together.

"You're skin, it's so soft, so smooth." Tiffany spoke huskily, so unlike her normal bright voice. "And that six pack...it's fabulous. I'm envious."

"Thank—hm, anyway."

"Anyway." Tiffany sounded so tender when she repeated the word that was quickly becoming a sort of private joke, or a code word between them. She slid her fingertips further up, until they rested just beneath Izzy's right breast. Carefully, Tiffany used one finger to circle it, over and over, and in continuously smaller circles. Izzy held her breath, waiting for the moment when Tiffany would reach her nipple, which was already diamond hard. "May I?" Tiffany asked in a whisper, halting her hand just before she reached her goal.

"Tiff...yes..." Part of Izzy wished she would've had the resilience to say no, to keep their friendship casual and safe. The other part of her was frightened, but eagerly awaiting the touch. Finally Tiffany's hand closed over Izzy's breast, softly massaging it for a moment, before she allowed her thumb to flick the pebbled nipple.

"Oh!" Izzy drew a deep breath, and new moisture gathered between her legs. "Tiffany..."

"Feel good?" Tiffany breathed in Izzy's ear. "Like this?"

"Oh, God, yes." It was embarrassing to feel this starved for touching, for affection, and yet Tiffany made it possible for Izzy to enjoy it without feeling judged.

"Please, Izzy. Touch me?" The quite request was so endearing, and so arousing, Izzy acted without hesitation. She moved Tiffany to the side on the couch, pushing her onto her back. Tugging the blankets away, she yanked at the towel that was still half wrapped around Tiffany, baring her from the waist and up. She stared at plump breasts, her mouth watering.

"Stunning." Izzy looked at the pink nipples, saw them harden even more, and she lowered herself slowly, making sure she didn't put any weight on Tiffany. Cupping Tiffany's left breast, she lowered her head and took it into her mouth. The texture and taste was intoxicating. She worked it with her tongue, over and over.

Tiffany moaned, holding Izzy's head in her hands. Arching, she pushed as if to get even closer, and Izzy took it as a sign that she needed more. She began kissing a trail between her breasts, devouring them both, but eventually that wasn't enough. Izzy moved up, until she could look into Tiffany's eyes again. She saw the look of abandon on the sweet face, and she couldn't resist kissing her. Tiffany's lips met hers with the same fervor, and her arms wrapped tightly around Izzy's neck.

"You taste so good." Tiffany murmured the words into Izzy's mouth. "You feel wonderful, and I can't get enough." She undulated barely noticeably against Izzy as she met her tongue in a slow dance. "Mm."

Izzy reached down and pulled Tiffany's leg up and around her hip. She wanted to feel Tiffany around her, inside her, and the silky thigh was a miracle. Before she knew what happened, Tiffany had raised her other leg too, and wrapped it around her. Izzy's head span, and she felt she was losing control. Their fire burned so fervidly, it was as if their skin was fusing from the heat they created. Fighting down the feeling that things might be going too fast, be too hot, Izzy pressed her lips against Tiffany's neck, nibbling the skin. Tiffany cried out, startling her, but Izzy realized quickly that it was from arousal, not pain. Still, the short moment of trepidation had managed to break the mood enough for Izzy to know they needed to slow down. Not stop, altogether, but slow down.

That was before Tiffany's next move.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stormbound

* * *

**

By Gun Brooke

* * *

**Part 9**

Tiffany inhaled deeply. Izzy's scent was intoxicating and added to her arousal. She pushed a hand down between them, cupping Izzy's sex gently. Careful not to aggravate the scar she knew ran across Izzy's abdomen, she pressed her palm against the shivering woman.

"Tiffany!" Izzy raised her head and stared down at her, her eyes narrow slits.

"You're so hot against me. Like a flame."

"Oh, God." Izzy seemed to teeter on the edge of something, perhaps a decision, and then she pressed her body firmer against Tiffany's hand. "So are you. You're burning me."

"I'll help soothe you." Tiffany welcomed Izzy's weight on her body. Izzy had moved her arms, now resting on her elbows. She pressed new kisses on Tiffany's neck, working her way to her mouth. Tiffany parted her lips and once Izzy kissed her, she welcomed her tongue in, returning the kiss with every fiber of her being.

Everywhere Izzy's body touched hers, small fires erupted, sending arrows of pleasure throughout Tiffany's system. Her toes actually curled and she slid her legs up and down around Izzy's body, wanting to greedily touch her everywhere possible.

"You feel so good, Izzy. I...I want you. Please."

"Tiff?" Izzy raised her head, breathing fast. "What...exactly do you mean by that?"

"I want you." Tiffany frowned, trying to understand Izzy's question.

"Want me to touch you? Take you?"

The words sent shivers through Tiffany and more wetness pooled between her legs. "All of the above. Anything you want." She hadn't made love to anyone in ages, or at least a year, but Tiffany knew there was something irresistible, and dependable, about Izzy that made it possible to lower all her defenses.

"You have to be sure."

"I _am_ sure." Tiffany massaged Izzy's breasts. "If I was on top, I'd show you how sure I am."

"Really?" Suddenly a new, confident and utterly sexy smile spread over Izzy's lips. "That can be arranged." She sat up between Tiffany's legs and pulled her with her. She slowly lowered herself onto the opposite armrest of the plush couch, not letting go of Tiffany. "There. Easy."

Delighted, Tiffany took at the naked form beneath her. Her probing gaze clearly made Izzy's new found confidence falter. Probably out of sheer reflex, Izzy's hands covered as much of her scars as possible and she blinked repeatedly.

"No. Don't. You never have to hide from me." Tiffany pulled the reluctant hands away, not taking her eyes off Izzy's toned body. "Izzy. You're beautiful." She gently kissed the scar that rounded Izzy's shoulder, following it down to her breast. Sidetracked by a puckered nipple, she let her lips and tongue pay tribute to it and its counterpart before she moved to the scar across Izzy's abdomen. This was the worst one. Jagged, with several deep indentations, it was just as red as the others, and the tissue was rigid and hard. Tiffany was torn between her arousal and her empathy, but her libido won and she kissed along the scar, but continued past it, down to the small tuft of hair at the apex of Izzy's thighs.

Izzy whimpered and shoved her fingers into Tiffany's hair. Tiffany wasn't sure if she was trying to pull her closer or push her away, but hoped for the best and lowered her mouth to Izzy's inner thighs. She kissed, licked, nibbled, and soon she had moved to the sensitive folds between Izzy's legs. Feeling new confidence and so aroused, she wondered if she would actually come before Izzy. Tiffany savored the scent and taste that was her new lover..._lover_...and soon Izzy was undulating against her, and definitely pulling her closer.

"Tiff...oh, God, Tiff...what are you doing to me?" Izzy moaned and pressed her feet into the cushions, lifting herself off the couch.

"Just let go, Izzy," Tiffany murmured against the drenched folds. "Let it go." She let her tongue flatten against the ridge of nerves right before her. "Come for me."

"Ah!" Izzy went rigid before convulsions rode her body hard. Her moans and whimpers filled the room, and Tiffany made sure she stayed with her, slowing the caresses gradually to not jar Izzy at the end of her orgasm. Finally, Izzy relaxed, reaching for Tiffany with both hands. "Come here, Tiff. Please. I need...to hold you."

Gladly, Tiffany crept up along Izzy's body, mindful of where she put her hands and weight. Izzy tucked her in against her uninjured shoulder and kissed her deeply.

"You certainly did show me," she murmured.

"I did, didn't I?" Tiffany beamed. "Was it good?"

"Was it good?" Izzy shook her head. "I don't think 'good' can begin to describe it."

"Better than good? Wow." Tiffany was thrilled, but also uneasy since her own feelings were still rampaging and she was fidgeting, even if she tried to keep still and let Izzy enjoy the afterglow.

"Much better than good." Izzy raised herself up on her elbow, leaning above Tiffany. There was the now familiar dark fire in her eyes, and Tiffany realized with a start that even if Izzy had come, she was still not entirely satisfied. As if this revelation sparked her own flame, she began to tremble again, feeling new beads of sweat form on her upper lip.

Izzy bent down and licked them away before kissing her so profoundly, Tiffany thought someone robbed them of all the oxygen in the cabin.

Izzy caressed her from her breast to her thighs, over and over, but Tiffany was too impatient, too far gone.

"I'm sorry. I can't be romantic, I want you so much." Tiffany spoke fiercely, pushing Izzy's hand down her body. "I need your touch." Blushing she looked up at Izzy, trying to read her emotions. It turned out it wasn't all that hard. Izzy's face mirrored her own, desire and something more, something tender that Tiffany was too afraid to place a word upon. She felt it within her own heart, the softness beneath the turbulent arousal, something that was more than mere lust.

Izzy slid her free hand between Tiffany's thighs. Tiffany in turn spread her legs willingly, bending her knees. When Izzy hesitated at her entrance, Tiffany murmured another 'please'. She went inside. The sweet friction only had to go on for a few moments and then Tiffany was overwhelmed by a nearly searing pleasure that tore through her lower abdomen. Flustered and sweaty, she clung to Izzy, calling out her name repeatedly.

"I'm here. I'm right here." Izzy nearly echoed Tiffany's words from earlier. Her voice was slightly strained and she was pressing her sex against Tiffany's thigh. Wanting Izzy to find release again, Tiffany pushed back, rubbing against Izzy as her own orgasm still made her shiver.

Izzy finally held her tight and hid her face in Tiffany's curls. "Ohhh..."

"Izzy..."

"Yes."

"Anyway."

"Anyway."

***

It was so wonderful to crawl into bed with Tiffany that evening, Izzy thought as she spooned behind the petite woman in her arms. Tiffany and she had spent long moments indulging in what Tiffany defined as 'pillow-talk' on the couch. After a while they made a simple dinner and talked some more. They avoided the harsh subjects of the threat against Tiffany and Izzy's past as a soldier, and instead focused on childhood memories, interests, favorite movies and the frequent touching.

Izzy couldn't wrap her brain around the fact that Tiffany only cared about her scars in the sense that she was upset regarding the pain Izzy had lived through. Looking in the mirror, Izzy knew how ugly, no, repulsive they were. Tiffany had tried reverse psychology the only time the subject came up during the afternoon.

"So you would find me ugly and repulsive if I had a scar?" she asked, her blue eyes nearly gray.

The thought of anything happening to Tiffany, anything painful and bad that would leave scars on her flawless skin drove Izzy to distraction.

"Well?" Tiffany prodded.

"No, of course not." It was true, and the reasoning worked, because clearly Tiffany talked the talk and walked the walk when it came to physical imperfection. She'd been mindful not to cause Izzy pain, but she hadn't avoided the scars, nor had she lingered on them.

"Aha. Thought as much. So either we're both noble, or it simply doesn't' matter when you l—like someone."

Izzy heard Tiffany stumble on the word beginning with an 'L' and it startled her into action. She cleared the table and put more logs on the wood-burning fire-stove.

They had gone to bed around nine, and though she was sore and tired, Izzy still felt her heart pick up speed at the thought of laying next to Tiffany. Now she reveled in the feeling of the small buttocks pressed against her thighs and how good it felt to settle in with her arm around Tiffany's waist.

"Mm." Izzy closed her eyes. "So, Farlow's Creek tomorrow."

"Yes." Tiffany yawned behind a polite hand. "Disposable cell phone. Post office. Disposable cellphone."

"Good memory."

"I wish." Tiffany chuckled. "It's easy to remember when it's important."

"What are you going to say to your mom? How much does she know?"

"She doesn't know these people are out to get me, but she knows something is wrong. That's why I need to call her. Grandma isn't doing so well, and something like this could kill her." Tiffany began to cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start blubbering."

"Hey. It's okay to cry when you're scared. And it's normal to be scared when someone threatens you. I'm here."

"Thank—anyway."

"Anyway."

They lay in silence and Izzy listened to the crackling sound of firewood burning in the stove. She needed to come up with a strategy for tomorrow. They had done a good job of covering Tiffany's tracks, but unless she left Tiffany behind at the cabin, she would be seen. Izzy immediately ruled that out as an option. There was no way she was going to leave Tiffany alone, so the only course of action was to take the girl with her and have a viable story to explain her presence if anyone asked. It was better to plan and be prepared for the unexpected then just rely on fate. Izzy inhaled the familiar scent of her home made shampoo from Tiffany's hair. It still didn't smell quite the same as out of the jar. It had a special tinge to it, something that was only Tiffany. Izzy buried her damaged face into the rich curls. They needed to cover up that beautiful head of hair.

Izzy smiled. She'd be able to spot Tiff in any crowd.

"What am I going to do with you?" Izzy whispered. "You're dangerous to my heart."

Izzy tried to silence the hopeful voice that insisted she'd finally found her place. Tiffany was a temporary guest, and the closer she allowed her to get, the lonelier Izzy would become once she was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Stormbound**

* * *

By Gun Brooke

* * *

**Part 10**

"Better put that hat on now, Tiff. We'll be in Farlow's Creek in ten minutes, and we'll be running into a few people."

"All right." Tiffany donned the black knitted hat, careful to push all the long, blond curls underneath. According to Izzy, she could be spotted a mile away by showing off her signature locks. Wrinkling her nose at Izzy, she tried to coax a reciprocating smile from her serious face. "How do I look?"

"Pretty." Izzy smiled faintly. "Like a cute little lumber jack."

"Lumberjack?" Tiffany snorted. "That's a first." After a glance in a makeup mirror, she was bound to agree. She had deliberately refrained from any of her usual makeup, and instead used some of her eye shadows to create light brown freckles. When she now checked her appearance, she didn't think her own mother would recognize her.

"Here's Farlow's Creek now." Izzy turned onto a bigger road, which led into a small town.

Tiffany looked around, curious at the sight of just a few buildings. There was a quaint little church with its steeple, surrounded by a small picket fence, and a long building with a playground. _That must be the school. _The next building was a log cabin, which turned out to actually be the post office, and a small gas station with two pumps and a tiny store. A small grocery store, located opposite the other three, completed the commercial range of Farlow's Creek.

"First things first. Your disposable cell phone. You have cash, right."

"Yes. I withdrew ten-thousand dollars before I left New York."

"Ten-_thousand_?" Izzy blinked and looked at Tiffany's purse. "That can't all be in there?"

"No, no. I have it in a safe place."

"Really. Not in the car still, I hope."

"Izzy!" Tiffany swatted at her playfully. "It's in my beauty box, of course, back at the cabin."

"Of course." Tiny muscles jerked at the corners of Izzy's mouth, she looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh.

They stepped out and walked into the small store belonging to the gas station.

"Hi, Pete," Izzy greeted the older man behind the counter.

"Hello, Ms. Izzy. Want me to fill her up for you?"

"No, thank you, not today." Izzy motioned toward Tiffany. "This is my friend Beth."

"Ah, you're having a guest," Pete said and extended a hand across the counter. "Glad to see you're out and about. We don't see enough of you these days. Why, I was just telling Martha the other night how nice it was to have you back from Iraq. Martha's my wife, Ms. Beth. Welcome to Farlow's Creek."

"I'm glad to be here. It's beautiful." Tiffany shook Pete's hand.

"Sure is. And small. But don't let the size fool you. We've got everything you need right here. You a city girl?" He looked at Tiffany with some apprehension.

"Not originally, no. Small town girl." Tiffany smiled. "Not as small as this, though."

"Not many places are." Pete returned the smile. "So, if you're not here for gas, what can I get you?"

"I'd like one of those disposable cell phones, please." Tiffany pointed at a shelf behind him.

"Any particular provider?"

"The one with most minutes, please." Tiffany watched Pete take a package off the shelf with arthritic hands. "Thank you."

"That'll be 19.95."

Tiffany pushed a twenty dollar bill across the counter. Pete insisted on giving her the five cents in change despite her objections. "Fair is fair," he claimed.

"Where's Martha?" Izzy asked.

"Over here," a muted female voice responded and only seconds later a salt-and-pepper haired woman appeared from behind a stack of crates in the back. "Oh, look, it's Ms. Izzy. How are you, honey?"

"I'm fine, Martha. This is--"

"Oh, what a cutie you are. A friend of Izzy's?" Martha eyed Tiffany with a little more apprehension than her husband.

"Yes, this is Beth," Izzy repeated. "We go back since college."

"Ah." Martha echoed the welcoming words Pete had just uttered, and Tiffany thought it was curious how protective Martha seemed of Izzy. Tiffany sent Izzy an inquisitive glance, but Izzy acted as if nothing was amiss.

"You girls going hiking or something?" Pete asked.

"We're thinking about it. Right now, I'm just showing Beth the surroundings while I mail off some of my bath products. She just got here a couple of days ago."

"You drove in?" Marcia asked, turning to Tiffany.

"No," Tiffany said, remembering their made up story. "I came on the Greyhound. Izzy fetched me at the bus depot."

Martha's eyes softened. "Oh, you poor little thing. Those buses aren't easy to travel far on. No wonder you need to recuperate." She gave a warm smile. "It's great to see Izzy finally socializing some again."

"Please, Martha. You make me sound like a hermit." Izzy groaned.

"Well, ever since you got back, you've been keeping to yourself. People talk, you know."

Izzy frowned. "Talk?"

"Ah, you know. They mean well, and they speculate. Your grandparents were well respected and popular. So are you, honey."

"I know." Izzy's features softened. "Grandma was born here, and once she brought Grandpa to visit the first time, he fell in love with this part of the country too. They spent all their summers as well as Christmases and Thanksgivings in their cabin."

"So they didn't actually live here?" Tiffany asked.

"No, they lived in Portland."

Tiffany realized that she should have known this about Izzy, being a college friend. "Oh, I remember you telling me that a long time ago," she improvised, seeing Izzy nod with approval.

"Izzy came to stay with her grandparents every summer from when she was...well, you were twelve or thirteen, weren't you?" Martha asked.

"Twelve, yes. After mom died." Izzy spoke lightly, but her eyes dulled into a dark forest green.

Tiffany acted without thinking. Placing a hand on Izzy's arm, she squeezed gently. "That was a sad time for you. You were so young." It was hard to act as if she already knew this devastating fact about Izzy. To lose your mother just as you're entering puberty must've been so difficult. Tiffany couldn't even fathom not having her mother in her life, despite her mother's rigid ways. Losing her father was sad, and she mourned, but she was an adult, not a preteen.

Martha had noticed the affectionate touch, and Tiffany thought she saw her smile with a knowing expression in her eyes. "Can I offer you girls some of my apple pie and cup of coffee?" she asked.

"As lovely and tempting as that sounds, we better head over to the post office and begin unloading the jeep. I have quite a few boxes this time. Can we take a rain check? I wouldn't want Beth to miss out on the best apple pie in the west."

"Absolutely. Any time," Marcia said.

"Oh, before I forget. Here's a sample of a new scent I'm trying out. I figured I'd test it on you, if you don't mind giving me some feedback, Martha?" Izzy pulled small jar with lime green content out of her pocket and handed it to her.

"Oh, how exciting." Martha beamed. "I love trying out Izzy's bath stuff," she said to Beth. "Sometimes I try it on Pete too, but that's just between us."

"That's right. Ruin my reputation," Pete muttered good-naturedly.

"What reputation? Oh, you mean, being a rough and tough old geezer who pumps gas and goes off fishing for trout every chance he gets?" Martha pursed her lips and then laughed at her husband's grimace.

Izzy and Tiffany said goodbye and walked over to the jeep. Inside, Tiffany opened the box and pulled out the disposable cell phone. After going through the start up sequence, she began dialing her mother's number. Izzy opened the car door and was about to leave, but Tiffany grabbed her arm and held on, shaking her head. "Please stay," she mouthed as she listened to the signals going through.

"Hello?" Glenda, her mother, answered.

"Mom. It's me." Tiffany squeezed Izzy's arm. "How are you?"

"Tiffany! Where are you? Why haven't you called? We've been so worried!" Glenda's voice rose. "Mom, it's Tiffany, finally." Tiffany heard her grandmother say something inaudibly in the background. "Your grandmother wants to know where you are and if you're all right," Glenda continued.

"I'm fine. I can't tell you where I am right now, though." Tiffany braced herself.

"What? Why? What is going on?"

"Mom, listen to me. It's not safe for either of us if you know where I am. I'm staying with a friend and I'm safe. I can't come home right now, but once I'm able to, I'll let you know."

"Tiffany, none of this is making sense. I've had so many calls over the last few days, from the executor of your father's estate, from the press, from some man who wouldn't even give his name...it's been like a mad house and then you just vanish." Glenda sounded both tired and exasperated, and Tiffany felt so guilty, it was nearly impossible to not promise to come home on the spot. She glanced up at Izzy, desperate for some support.

"You're doing fine," Izzy whispered. "Stick to your guns, Tiff."

"Mom, please`." Tiffany cleared her throat. "I have some things that need sorting and I can't do it at home."

"For heaven sakes darling, why not?" Glenda asked.

"There are problems with Dad's estate. He left me the whole shebang and there are some very unpleasant people who aren't very happy with the arrangement. I have to find my bearings before I can make any decisions on what to do. You've got to trust me, Mom."

"I do, Tiffany, I'm just worried."

"I know and I promise I'll keep in touch so you'll know I'm safe. I need to lay low for a bit." Tiffany said trying to ease some of her mother's worries.

"Leave it to your father to complicate your life, even in death. I knew something was amiss when we didn't hear from you. Are you sure you alright?"

""I'm fine, Mom. Honest. But I need you to be on your guard as well. Some of people who worked for Dad, well, let's just say, they aren't very nice. I need some time to figure out how I'm going to handle them and the situation Dad's left me in."

"Oh ,Tiffany, what was he thinking of?"

"I have no idea, but I need you to be patient."

"As long as you're safe, I can do that. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. As far as I'm concerned you're somewhere sailing around the Mediterranean, mourning the loss of your beloved father."

"You're good," Tiffany said, "but be careful Mom. I think the less said, the better."

"When do I get to hear from you again?" asked Glenda.

"I'll call you in a day or two."

"The caller ID didn't recognize your number."

"My cell phone broke," Tiffany said, sticking to her and Izzy's plan. "I had to get another one. So, say hi to grandma for me, tell her whatever you think is best. I miss you Mom." She hadn't seen them in quite a while, not since her father became ill and sent for her.

"We...we miss you too, Tiffany. Call soon and promise me to be safe."

"I promise."

"And sweetheart...be careful."

"You too. I love you."

"I love you too darling."

Tiffany hung up, and suddenly she realized she was crying. Tears ran down her cheeks and she tried to hide them, but remembered that her usual way of hiding, behind her hair, wasn't an option right now.

"Shh. You're fine." Izzy spoke softly and reached out, wiping the tears from Tiffany's cheeks. "You'll talk to them soon."

"I know...anyway." Tiffany sniffled and straightened up. "All right. Post office next?"

"Yes. Packages to send off."

"Can we go shopping afterward?"

"Shopping?" Izzy frowned and glanced at the small grocery store. "You realize that the shopping experience in Farlow's Creek is somewhat limited?"

"Oh, Izzy," Tiffany said, quickly feeling better. "_Any_ shopping is better than _no_ shopping!"

"Really." Izzy looked like she wanted to roll her eyes and groan out loud. "Hoo'boy. All right. We will go shopping, God help me. But first... "

Clapping her hands in delight, Tiffany barely refrained from throwing her arms around Izzy and kissing her soundly. "The post office?"

"Correct."

"Come on then. Let's go!"

Izzy moved the jeep and backed it up to the Post Office. Hopping out the vehicle the two girls want to the rear and Izzy opened the back end and began pulling the boxes toward her.

"Let me take a few," Tiffany said as she reached in to secure a couple of boxes.

"Thanks," Izzy replied and she loaded up her arms with several. "Just watch your step going in."

As they entered the cabin, Tiffany realized that it was really was a country store. An old, and incredibly wrinkled, woman looked up. A smile broke across her face as she saw Izzy.

"I wondered when you were going to grace us with your presence again."

"Aunt Annie, you know I can't stay away from you for very long." Izzy placed the boxes near the counter and nodded to Tiffany to do to same. "I'd starve to death." Izzy reached over to hug the old woman.

Returning the hug the women hit Izzy on the arm. "You little rascal, you had me worried. You stay up in that cabin by yourself far too long and _where_ are your manners, girl? Aren't you going to introduce me to your little helper?"

"Sorry." Izzy winked at Tiffany. "Beth, this is Aunt Annie. Aunt Annie—Beth."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Ma'am." Tiffany said as she extended her hand to the old woman.

"Aren't you the polite one. You just call me Aunt Annie. Everyone in these parts do." Annie took Tiffany's hand and gently shook it. Tiffany flinched as a brown blur suddenly rushed by her and jumped up on Izzy.

"Rufus, you darn dog, now get down and behave yourself." Annie scolded the dog.

"Hey, handsome." Izzy hugged the dog and scratched behind his ears. "How are you, little fellow?"

Tiffany just stood there in shock. This wasn't some _little_ dog...it was a huge German Shepherd.

"Gracious child, don't be afraid. Rufus wouldn't hurt anyone. He's just happy to see his buddy there," Annie said.

Izzy looked over and smiled. "Come on Rufus, meet Beth."

The dog walked over and sniffed Tiffany for a moment, then started to lick her hand. She looked uncertainly between him and Izzy.

"See," Izzy said with a grin, "you've made a new friend."

"Okay." Tiffany slowly reached out and patted Rufus on the head. "Nice doggie."

"Now, go lay down, you silly dog. You've scared the girl enough." Annie turned her attention back to Tiffany. "So how did such a nice girl like you get hooked up with this gangly creature?"

"In college, we were friends and when I heard she was back I decided to come up to see her," Tiffany replied, hoping she didn't sound like she was citing her homework.

"I'm glad you did." Turning towards Izzy she said "It's about time you stopped hiding."

Izzy looked away. "I'm just not entirely comfortable around people yet."

"There's no rush child," Annie walked over and gave Izzy a hug, "but you can't go hiding forever. Here, you're among friends."

"I know." Izzy looked at the old woman and nodded.

"So, what have you got for me to ship today? You know you missed the mail truck."

"That's okay." Izzy reached for the boxes and placed them one at a time on the scale. "Tomorrow's post is soon enough."

"Then let me figure the postage while you look around for some provisions and show your friend around the place."

***

Tiffany had been quiet as the conversation between Izzy and an old woman had taken place. She had seen the pain on Izzy's face and wanted to hug her herself, but she held back. All of the people they had met today seemed to truly love Izzy. She could see and feel their genuine concern for her.

"Is Annie really your aunt?" Tiffany asked.

"No, but she's always has treated me like one of her own. She's one of the oldest residents of these parts."

"Why does she refer to you as rascal?" Tiffany asked.

"Because, in my younger days I was always getting into mischief around here." Izzy laughed. "Any more questions?"

"Hundreds but they can wait." Tiffany wrinkled her nose at Izzy. "There's shopping to be done!"

"All right. Let's figure out what we need for provisions and you can explore all you want."

The country store looked like a magical treasure trove to Tiffany. There were all sorts of unusual items, which she loved. Rubbing her hands, she began to explore.

***

Aunt Annie enjoying watching the two girls and they made their way around the cabin. This girl, Beth, was bringing out a side of Izzy that she hadn't seen since the young woman deployed to Iraq. The war had taken some of the light away from the girl they all knew and loved. When she had first joined the Army, they were so proud of her. She had come to see them on a regular basis when she was stationed at Fort Lewis.

Then she had deployed to Iraq. On her first tour she had been decorated with the bronze star. The entire town had met up to celebrate her on her return. On her second tour, she had been wounded badly. The town had prayed for her and it looked like their prayers had been answered, but the girl they had once knew was gone. The woman that replaced her was hurt and distant, although they occasionally would glimpse the old Izzy. This just made them all that much protective of her. Her spirit simply needed to heal and this tiny girl, this friend, might just be the person to bring light back to Izzy's soul.


	11. Chapter 11

Stormbound

By Gun Brooke

Part 11

_Gunfire, interspersed by large explosions tore at her eardrums. Izzy continued to direct fire over the radio as her driver maneuvered the Humvee and her sergeant returned fire. Her training kicking in immediately, she knew she had to get what remained of the convoy out of the kill zone or they would all be dead. _

_"Get us the fuck out of here, O'Brien," she yelled at her driver. _

_"Roger that, ma'am!" _

_Suddenly her sergeant was down. _

_"Damn it!" Pulling the wounded man down into the safety of the Humvee, she quickly jumped up to man the turret. Returning fire, she signaled the others to do the same. _

_Suddenly the Humvee__ took on a life of its own. Long before she heard the blast, she felt it, and the vehicle reared like a spooked horse. She felt torn metal from the turret tear into her side, slice her to pieces. Izzy opened her mouth to cry out in fear and pain, but no sound came. She couldn't breathe, couldn't draw enough breath to scream._

"Izzy, sweetie. Izzy, you're dreaming. It's a dream."

Tiffany's soft voice made Izzy snap her eyes open. It was dark, but enough moonlight streamed through the openings in the blinds for her to make out the outline of Tiffany's shoulder and her array of curls.

"Tiff!" Finally able to breathe, Izzy gasped greedily for air.

"Hey, sweetie. I've got you. You're fine. You're fine." Murmuring the words repeatedly, Tiffany pulled Izzy onto her shoulder, stroking her back in slow circles.

"Explosions..." Izzy tried to explain.

"Yeah? Sounds like a bad, bad dream."

"Recurring nightmare. Felt it rip into me." Shuddering, Izzy allowed Tiffany to soothe her for a moment. It felt so reassuring to have the slender arms around her, and though Tiffany was the petite of the two, Izzy felt oddly safe for a while. Suddenly self-conscious, Izzy pulled back, rubbing her neck. "I'm okay."

"Sure you are." Tiffany didn't let her withdraw too much. She sat up next to Izzy, cupping her chin. "You're safe here with me."

Izzy thought it should've sounded weirder than it did. In fact, Tiffany was the one hiding, on the run from people that were out to get her, and still she maintained that Izzy was safe with _her._

"Good that you were here to wake me up." Izzy didn't explain that normally the horrible nightmares had to run their course since there was no one to wake her up when they hit. She had a feeling Tiffany realized this. She remembered the nightmare Tiffany had suffered through her first night in the cabin. She wasn't alone.

"What time is it?" Izzy asked huskily.

"Eh..." Tiffany glanced over her shoulder at the alarm clock. "3.15 am."

"I need some water. Can I get you anything?" Izzy crawled out of bed, careful not to crush Tiffany.

"Some water too, please, if you're having some."

Izzy returned with two glasses of ice cold water from the spring that she got her water from. "Here."

"Anyway." Tiffany's teeth gleamed in the moonlight.

They sipped their water, both seeming lost in thought as they sat next to each other on the bed. They had tumbled into bed, tired after the long day in Farlow's Creek, and though Izzy had wanted nothing more than to make love with Tiffany, she had kept a little distance, knowing how tired Tiff was.

Tiffany now placed her glass on the small table next to the bed and crept under the covers again. Slowly Izzy followed her example. Almost afraid to touch Tiffany, for fear of releasing the turbulent feelings she harbored for her, Izzy tried to get comfortable. She felt Tiffany move closer and place an arm around her waist from behind. Holding her breath, Izzy tried to ignore it.

"Izzy?" Tiffany's voice was low, uncertain. "Please, tell me the truth. Have I said or done something to upset you today?"

"No." Izzy cringed. _Great, now I've hurt her. Good job, Izzy._

"You regret us being intimate?"

"No." _God, no._

"Then you must regret letting me see so much of your life, your reality." Tiffany's voice was tear filled now. Izzy couldn't take it one second longer. She pivoted in bed and pushed Tiffany onto her back in the process.

"Tiffany, it's not that at all. I thought I was giving you space, and rest, by keeping a little distance."

"Space?" Tiffany sounded like she thought Izzy had lost her very last marble. "Why would I need space?"

"Because you looked so tired when we got back from Farlow's Creek. You were pale and trembling, and..." _And all I could think of was how much I wanted to tear your clothes off._

"Ah. So you were being noble." Tiffany's tone changed from hurt and confused, to incredulous.

"I wouldn't go that far," Izzy muttered.

"You're actually very sweet in a slightly bewildering way," Tiffany said softly, snuggling closer with her arm around Izzy's waist. "You were right in the sense that I was tired for a while after we got back home."

_She calls the cabin home. _Izzy knew better than to read anything in particular into Tiff's words, but she couldn't forbid her heart from racing.

"That said, I quickly recovered, and after dinner, I was ready to tear your clothes off with my teeth."

"Teeth?" Izzy blinked. It was impossible to play possum when Tiffany said things like that.

"Absolutely. I tried my best to seduce you subtly, but the more I tried, the more distant you felt. Wouldn't you call that bewildering?"

"Yes. I would." Cursing herself for complicating matters, Izzy pulled Tiffany close into her arms. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, this is heavenly. No need to apologize." Tiffany actually purred. "Mm."

"I was trying to be gentle with you, but all I could think of was how you feel naked underneath me." Izzy felt her cheeks warm at her own words. She wasn't used to sexy pillow-talk. "

"Izzy..." Offering her lips, Tiffany wrapped her arms around Izzy's neck as they kissed, long, deep kisses.

These kisses were the best of all. Izzy tasted the sweetness of Tiffany, something she doubted she'd ever grow tired of. Tiffany held a special allure, something that transcended beyond simple physical attraction. No matter how Izzy tried to contain it, it overflowed and it was impossible to resist.

"Tiffany...Tiff..." Izzy wasn't sure what she meant to say, other than to explain how she felt. "You're so beautiful, inside and out. I know full well I don't deserve how you reciprocate, but, oh God, I'm so glad you do."

"Hey, sweetie." Tiffany caught Izzy's chin again, much like she had before. She brushed her small thumb across Izzy's lower lip in another familiar caress. "Not that I wouldn't benefit from being a bit taller, but don't put me on a pedestal. I'm no more beautiful than you. To me you're stunning, absolutely gorgeous. The scar on your cheek only emphasizes that." She leaned forward and kissed her way along the jagged scar. She continued onto Izzy's eyelids, the tip of her nose, and then her chin. She chuckled when Izzy moaned in frustration. "I seemed to have missed a spot. Oh, that's right, this one." She kissed Izzy, over and over, until her head spun.

_I've got to find my bearings. If I don't, I'll..._"Oh, God." Izzy sat up so fast in bed, she nearly sent Tiffany tumbling to the floor. "I'm a fucking idiot."

"What? What are you talking about?" Tiffany sounded genuinely afraid now, and Izzy's stomach turned when she realized Tiffany had every reason to.

"I'm an idiot," Izzy repeated. "I can't believe I didn't think of that. Get dressed, Tiffany. Time to don the Gore-Tex again. We have to head out."

"Why? Whatever for?" Tiffany tugged at Izzy's arm as she tried to leave the bed. "Stop it. I'm not going anywhere until you explain what in the world you're talking about."

"I've wasted valuable time by being a moron. I was so sure I helped you cover your tracks when in fact, they could be right outside the door any moment." Urgency made Izzy's voice cold and calculating. "So move, Tiffany. I'll gather our gear."

"Izzy, _please_." Tiffany sobbed. "Please..."

Izzy relented, unable to take it when Tiffany cried. "Shh. Don't cry." She pulled Tiffany into a tight embrace. "I'm not going crazy all of a sudden. It's a real threat. I forgot about the Car-Tracking System that rental companies almost always use. If that survived your crash, your pursuers will be able to track you through the rental company via a GPS signal."

"Oh, goodness." Tiffany clung to Izzy. "I have to leave."

"Correction, Tiff." Izzy spoke slowly, making sure Tiffany knew she meant every word. "_We_ have to leave."


	12. Chapter 12

**Stormbound**

**

* * *

**

by Gun Brooke

* * *

**Part 12**

"But the car won't be reported stolen until weeks from now," Tiffany said, trying to wrap her brain around Izzy's reasoning. I rented it for a month."

"Money buys a lot of information, Tiff." Izzy drove the jeep up the hill to the gravel road turning toward Farlow's Creek. "Anyone could be persuaded to provide information, it's just a matter of having enough cash, or possibly a compelling story."

"Oh, goodness." Tiffany grabbed the armrests. "I'm so sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry." Izzy sounded cold, but beneath the layers of cool professionalism, Tiffany thought she detected hurt and anxiety.

"Okay, we're both sorry." Tiffany sighed. "So where are we going? I saw you put a ton of equipment in the back."

"We're going off the grid."

"Meaning?"

"Out into the wilderness. We're on the edge of Cascade Mountains. There is a lot of empty space in the national park areas where we can literally just disappear because they are so remote and that it's exactly what we are going to do. Disappear. "

"That is hardly a long-term solution," Tiffany said carefully.

"I know, but it will give us some time to regroup and come up with a viable solution.. The situation back at the cabin was just too risky. Too many unknowns. We have to have some distance between us and that damn car so we can sort things out and not worry about who the hell will come through the door."

"You're right." Shuddering, Tiffany wanted to reach out and hold Izzy's hand, but the stern profile of the woman she'd spent one amazing night making love with, didn't encourage her.

"You okay?" Izzy suddenly turned her head and glanced at Tiffany for a moment.

"Yes. I'm fine." Tiffany wished that were true, but she wasn't about to let Izzy see her weakness.

"It's all right to be afraid you know." Izzy's voice softened marginally. "In fact it's a normal when you're in an unfamiliar environment and you don't know who or where the enemy is. Hell, I'm afraid too."

Tiffany doubted it, the last statement especially. She didn't think anything could really rattle Izzy. She had stepped into soldier-mode instantly and taken command. Tiffany felt something nudge her arm and jumped. Looking down she saw Izzy's hand reach for her. She took the proffered hand and clung to it.

"You know, fear's not a bad thing. It keeps you sharp. The secret is to channel it."

"How? asked Tiffany as she stared at her and Izzy's hands.

"Use it as a motivator. Feed off the adrenaline. Don't let it control you, you control it."

"Easy for you to say, you've had a lot of practice."

"Tiff, you can do this. I'll help you."

Izzy suddenly withdrew her hand from Tiffany's and grabbed the steering wheel making a hard right turn. "We're not going to go through Farlow's Creek," Izzy said. "We'll take this road and head north. Once we hit the national forest we'll be safe."

Tiffany nodded. It sounded doable. She shifted in her seat, curling up in the too-big Gore-Tex jacket that held Izzy's scent. She looked out in the dark night, wishing they were back in the cabin, safely tucked away under the blankets. _I'm not cut out to be on the run._ Glancing over at Izzy's austere profile, she suddenly realized that even if she wasn't, Izzy were. _She simply just knows what to do and I believe her when she says we'll be all right._

_***_

Izzy rubbed her aching eyes. The jeep's headlights slashed through the darkness, lighting up the narrow road. So far they hadn't passed any other cars, which was hardly surprising at the early hour. She glanced at the dashboard clock. Six am. Yawning, she tried to gauge how much farther it was before they reached their initial destination. Perhaps an hour. She hated not being able to accelerate, but the risk of hitting wild animals or missing cracks or potholes in the road made by the rainstorm, was too big.

Tiffany was dosing off next to her, her golden head resting against the seat belt. It was almost impossible to fathom that only a few days ago, Izzy didn't even know Tiffany existed. She had just packed the jeep with all her camping equipment, survival gear, and a hunting rifle and some other weapons she was licensed to carry, and all for this elfin girl.

"No, I can't," Tiffany murmured and squirmed.

"Shh. You're okay." Izzy patted Tiffany's leg and she calmed down.

The pressure in Izzy's chest, which had increased ever since they'd left the cabin, was hard to figure out. It came and went, and since Izzy knew for sure her heart was entirely healthy, it had to be emotional. _Tenderness._ The thought struck her out of nowhere. Overwhelming, all-consuming tenderness. Izzy blinked. That was it. As much as she tried to stay in a mission focused mode, a persistent part of Izzy's brain only thought of how she wanted to protect Tiffany. Not only physically, but from the fear she could see in Tiffany's eyes whenever they talked about her reason for fleeing. _Why does her wellbeing, her happiness, mean so much to me?_ The answer lay just a whisper away from being obvious, but Izzy couldn't brave that last hurdle, which would bring her feelings out in the open.

A bump in the road shook the jeep and Izzy gripped the wheel harder. A faint light in the east showed that the sun was about to come up. Izzy had mixed feelings about that as well. Driving and navigating in the rough terrain was easier during daytime, but Tiffany was less safe for being more visible.

Soon, Izzy turned the jeep off the hardened two lane road and onto an old gravel road that was used for harvesting and hauling lumber. Tiffany woke up, blinking against the light and rubbing her eyes.

"We there yet?" she asked sleepily, and Izzy had to smile.

"Almost. We still have a ways to go. There's an old lumber camp up near a lake that I used to go hunting and fishing with my family. Only the locals are familiar with it because it's been abandoned since the 50's. The road gets a little dicey in spots but nothing a four wheel drive can't handle.

"So it's unlikely we'll run into anyone?" Tiffany asked

Izzy nodded, not taking her eyes off the road ahead. "The areas is pretty secluded and other than the locals, no one is likely to stumble on it, especially this time of year."

"Good." Tiffany pushed her hair back and tied it together with a pink scrunchy. The contrast between the camouflage jacket and the hair band was endearing.

They continued to drive along the gravel road for quite some time. There were several times that it Tiffany felt they would fall off the side of the mountain. The road was so narrow, when she looked out all she could see was the distant valley below and it terrified her.

"Have I mentioned how fond I am of heights?" she asked as she griped the dash of the jeep trying to steady herself as they bounced along.

"Hang in there, Tiffany. I promise we're almost there."

Ten minutes later they pulled into an area where Tiffany could see the remnants of old wooden buildings and through the trees she spotted a lake.

Izzy parked the car well tucked in under the trees and jumped out. She rounded the vehicle and helped Tiffany out. They walked through the deserted camp down to the water's edge.

"Oh, my goodness, it's beautiful," Tiffany sighed. "It's absolutely stunning. Just look at the water. It reflects the sunrise...it looks like melted gold."

"I love this place," Izzy said. "It's always been special to me. My grandfather and I would come here for days at a time to 'get out of grandma's hair' as he'd put it. My grandma was a true artist, and when she needed space in the cabin to do her crafts and stuff, granddad and I would escape here."

"And now you have to take me here. I'm sorry." Tiffany crossed her arms over her chest, biting her lower lip. "I'm sorry that my situation interferes with the fun memories of your granddad."

"No, no." Appalled at how Tiffany had misunderstood, Izzy wrapped her arms around her, burying her face in the abundant curls. "That's not it at all. I'm happy to bring you hear, no matter what. I'd wish it was just for a fun weekend or something, but I know my granddad would approve of us seeking shelter here. Don't think you're interfering or destroying anything, because that's not true?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Izzy..." Tiffany looked up, teardrops clinging to her lashes. "Anyway."

"Shh." Izzy couldn't resist Tiffany's soft, pink lips. She kissed Tiffany with all the passion she felt, mixed with anxiety. She wanted to convey how important Tiffany's safety and wellbeing were to her. Tiffany, as always, seemed to put her heart and soul into her kisses, and managed to make Izzy feel like she was the only person in the world that mattered right then and there. Eventually they just stood there, hugging, until Izzy pulled back a little and wiped a single left-over tear from Tiffany's cheek.

"How about we set up camp and get our gear sorted out. I brought enough food and water to last us several days and as you can see, Mother Nature's market is always open.

"What do you mean?"

"There is plenty of fish and game in the area. We won't go hungry. We can take our time to regroup and figure out a way ahead.

"So, nobody knows where we are, right?"

"Right."

"Good." Tiffany started to look more relaxed, the spark Izzy was so entranced by showing up in her eyes again. "There's just one little problem then."

"And what would that be?"

"Its _ages_ since I went camping," Tiffany confessed, looking sheepishly up at Izzy.

"Well, then, let me reintroduce you to the great outdoors. Have you ever eaten a pine tree? Many parts are edible."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Girl scout honor," Izzy said holding three fingers up in the girl scout sign.

"And while we're laying it all out here, I flunked out of Brownies too, so you're going to have to be very specific."

"It's easy. Come on."

They made their way back to the jeep. "Hop in" Izzy said.

"Aren't we staying here?"

"No, we're going up along the lake a little further. Just to be safe."

Izzy threw the jeep into four wheel drive and went off road along the edge of the lake. The jeep made its way through the rough terrain. They finally came to a halt at what appeared to be a sheltered cove.

"This is where we'll be making camp. It's secluded and no one can approach us without being seen. The rock provide us shelter from the winds and good cover and the trees provide us nice canopy too. We'll pitch or tent over there, " Izzy said as unloaded the jeep and pointed at a clearing not far from the water but still sheltered by the trees.

"Oh, yes, what a _romantic_ spot." Tiffany reached in and grabbed the backpack and looked completely baffled when she couldn't lift it. "What's _in_ this things? Bricks?"

"No, but it's pretty heavy. It's everything we need." Izzy had to chuckle at Tiffany's scowl when she lifted the backpack without much effort. "You can bring the sleeping bags, if you want."

"If I can manage to lift them," Tiffany muttered.

"Ah, don't pout. But then again, I don't mind if you pout. Makes you look awfully cute." Izzy winked at Tiffany, happy that they were finding their way back to a more light-hearted way of talking.

"Cute, huh?" Tiffany placed her hands on her hips and did her best to look sardonic, which only made her look even sweeter.

"Come on, Tiff. Time to get the tent up. We need to rest some since we didn't get much sleep last night, or we won't be able to think straight and make plans."

"All right. Lead the way." Tiffany picked up the sleeping bags from the back seat and followed Izzy in among the trees.

Izzy inhaled the clear air, scented by the pine trees and the lake. She loved it here, and no matter what, a small part of her was secretly delighted that she was to share this with Tiffany. Izzy pulled the drawstring open and extracted the tent. With a flick of her wrist, she tossed it onto the ground where it writhed like an entity in pain before assuming the intended shape, a dome with sleeping space for two. Izzy repeated the performance with two self-inflating air mattresses, and Tiffany's wide-eyed expression showed that she hadn't witnessed anything like this before.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Izzy asked.

"Amazing." Tiffany looked down at the sleeping bags under her arms. "And what do I do with these?"

"Easy." Izzy struggled to keep a straight face. "You crawl into the tent and...roll them out!"

"Oh, you brat!" Tiffany wrinkled her nose at Izzy. "I'll get you for that."

"Can't wait."

Tiffany crawled into the tent and rolled out the sleeping bags while Izzy fetched the rest of their gear. She stowed it just inside the opening to the left, where there was a small area for that purpose. Tiffany was smoothing out the second sleeping bag.

"Don't these connect?"

"What?" Izzy asked as she continued to unload the jeep of the essentials they would need immediately.

"The sleeping bags, they can be hooked up to each other like one big sleeping bag, right?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes. I believe so." Izzy called out as she looked at her rifle and debated whether to leave it in the jeep or keep it at her side. She reached out and grabbed it and a box of shells. Making sure it was on safe she slung it over her shoulder with a sling and moved back towards the tent with some food."

"Tiffany, can you come out here for a bit?"

Tiffany crawled out of the tent chatting the entire time, "It's okay, right? You don't mind?" She blushed faintly and shrugged, obviously trying to look casual. "It's just...I think I'd sleep much better with your arm around me and...Izzy, is that a riffle on your shoulder?"

"It is. Other than for hunting I have no intention of using it, but it's good to have near. Are you familiar with firearms at all?

Tiffany shook her head.

Izzy handed her the food she had carried from the jeep. "Let's go over to the outcrop over there, sit down, and eat something while I explain to you about firearm safety."

"Izzy, is that really necessary? I don't want to touch the thing."

"And you may never have to, but you need to know the basics Tiffany so in an emergency you'll know what to do and if you do ever have to handle it you'll do so safely."

For the next thirty minutes as Tiffany ate the sandwich that Izzy had handed her she listened and watched as Izzy explained the basic safety procedures for the rifle, how to clear the weapon, how to load it and how to ensure that the safety was on. Once she finished instructing Tiffany and asking her to repeat what she had just learned, Izzy handed the rifle to her.

"Honest Izzy, I don't know if this is a good idea."

"All I want you to do is clear the weapon and put it on safe. Go ahead. I know you can do this."

Tiffany took the weapons and slowly went about reenacting the procedures that Izzy had just taught her. Several times she had to stop and remind herself to breath because she her hands were shaking so hard but Izzy gently talked her through it.

"OK, I did it. Now will you please take this thing back?"

Tiffany handed the riffle to Izzy.

Izzy slung the riffle back onto her shoulder once she checked to make sure the weapon was on safe. "Are you still hungry?" Izzy asked.

"No, I'm just tired. "

"Go crawl in the tent. I'll be right behind you."

Tiffany went back to the tent and crawled in followed shortly by Izzy who placed the riffle just inside the door of the tent along with a few provisions. Pulling the zipper down, she registered dazedly how tired she was now and she wondered how much of the exhaustion was physical and how much was emotional.

"Do you mind that I zipped them together?" Tiffany asked, indicating the sleeping bags.

Izzy smiled tiredly. "Not at all." She began taking off her boots and outer clothes.

"What are you doing?" Tiffany followed her movements.

"Getting ready to crawl in the sleeping bag an get some sleep. You weren't planning to sleep in your clothes were you?"

"Well, I..."

Izzy laughed, "You'll sweat to death. Get undressed."

"Yes, ma'am."Tiffany laughed and gave Izzy a mock salute. She undressed and crept into the sleeping bag, snuggling close to Izzy. "It's okay, right? You really don't mind? It's just...I sleep much better with your arms around me."

"You do?" Izzy's eyes snapped open.

"I love how you spoon me. I feel so safe and cared for."

"Good." Izzy hoped she'd be able to live up to Tiff's words. She wrapped her arms tightly around her and buried her face in Tiffany's hair. Getting comfortable, Izzy closed her eyes and

murmured inwardly as a prayer. _I've got to keep her safe. I couldn't take it if anything bad happened to her. Failure__ is not an option._


	13. Chapter 13

**Stormbound

* * *

**

By Gun Brooke

* * *

**Part 13**

"Oh, goodness, it's cold," Tiffany muttered and pulled her jacket closer around her. She really needed to pee and was getting increasingly frantic. "Where in the world is the bathroom?"

"What are you muttering about?" Izzy said, emerging from the tent behind Tiffany. "And why are you bouncing?"

"I got to go."

"What? Where?" Izzy blinked. "It's not safe to leave, Tiff."

"Not go away. Just _go_." Tiffany felt her cheeks flush. "You know. Pee."

"Oh." Izzy obviously tried to contain herself, but failed completely since a broad grin appeared on her face. "Well, there's a shovel and some toilet paper in the back of the jeep."

"A shovel?" Tiffany looked horrified at the image her brain conjured up. "You've got to be kidding."

"No. No portapoti available, I'm afraid." Izzy shrugged. "I can go with you and help you dig, if you want?"

"No!" Realizing how squeaky her voice sounded, Tiffany tried again. "No. I'll be fine. Just hope I don't run into a bear or something."

"I'll be standing guard. Don't worry."

"Not too close." Tiffany knew there were absolute limitations to what she wanted and needed to share with Izzy. Private bathroom moments for instant.

"I'll give milady her privacy." Izzy winked, hoisting the rifle. "Come on. We can take turns. You can keep guard while I go."

"Oh, okay." Somehow it made the whole embarrassing matter a little easier.

When Tiffany had successfully taken care of business, she lingeringly took the rifle that Izzy had given her lessons on before their nap and nervously stood guard while Izzy disappeared among the trees with the toilet paper. Suddenly the weapon felt twice as heavy in her hands and Tiffany kept glancing at the safety, making sure it was on. _That would be just like me, shooting myself in the foot because some darn squirrel scared the living daylights out of me._ She sighed in secret relief when Izzy returned. Going back to the tent, Tiffany felt her stomach growl.

"I'm hungry," she confessed.

"Then let's get something to eat. Do you know how to start a fire?"

"Only I ever started a fire was in the microwave when I tried reheating my dinner in a stainless steel pot."

"Well, as exciting as that sounds," Izzy said, her mouth twitching again, "I mean a real fire."

"I've seen on Discovery channel how the natives rubbed two sticks together. Looked difficult," Tiffany said.

"Oh, sweetie-girl." Izzy laughed, a thoroughly happy sound that washed over Tiffany. "How about we try the matches first?"

"Ah, you've got matches. Cheat." Tiffany winked at Izzy and looked around. "Should we gather branches for the fire maybe?"

"Absolutely."

They gathered as much dry wood as they could carry, and dropped it off next to their tent.

"What do we do if it rains?" Tiffany followed Izzy as she started to gather fist-size rocks. Not sure what she meant to do with them, Tiffany mimicked Izzy.

"You mean if we can't start a fire? That's when my little ethanol driven burner comes in handy. I just thought we'd save that until we really need it."

"Good idea." Tiffany had a less than vague idea what an ethanol driven burner was, to her it sounded like something a drunk arsonist would use.

Izzy placed the rocks in a circle on the sand mixed soil closer to the water. "Fill this bucket, would you please?" She handed Tiffany a green plastic bucket. "Always have to have water next to an open fire."

"Got'cha." Tiffany walked down to the water and filled the bucket, her knees nearly buckling as she carried it back, mindful not to spill a drop. Izzy was well on her way to get the fire going. Within minutes, Tiffany enjoyed the welcome warmth from the flames that seemed to reach for the darkening sky. Tiffany checked her gold watch. 5.35 pm. _No wonder it's getting dark._ "What more can I do to help?"

"If you slice some bread and get some bowls out, I'll make us a nice vegetable soup."

"Hot chocolate?"

"Actually, I've got some instant hot chocolate that doesn't taste too shabby, especially when you consider it's based on water and not milk."

"Great. I do like my hot chocolate."

"I remember." Izzy leaned sideways quickly and kissed Tiffany's cheek. "I'm fond of hot chocolate myself, but when I was deployed or on an exercise, it was all about the coffee. Kept us sharp."

"Maybe we should have coffee instead, then?" Tiffany didn't want Izzy to become un-sharp, from having had the wrong hot beverage.

"You have a point, but I can introduce you to a great blend. Half coffee, half hot chocolate."

Intrigued, Tiffany watched Izzy heat the soup and make the coffee-chocolate. "Smells wonderful." She sliced the bread, her mouth watering at the thought of dipping it into the soup. Soon they were eating in silence, Tiffany having two more servings of soup before she was even close to full.

"Excuse me for being impolite, but where the hell do you store all that food?" Izzy's eye were huge as she scanned Tiffany's body. "You're without a doubt the most petite woman I've ever met, and still you eat like—"

"A horse?" Tiffany giggled. "I've heard that all my life. I eat like there's no tomorrow, and I love food. Must be genetics, but I'm not quite sure _whose_ genes, because my mom is tall and my dad wasn't exactly short either." She sighed. "What I wouldn't give to be a few inches taller."

"Don't say that. You're…you're perfect." Izzy blushed faintly and shifted her focus to her soup.

"So are you." Tiffany meant it, but she saw Izzy flinch, which was more than she could bear. She scooted closer on the fallen tree they sat on. "Don't."

"Don't what, Tiff?" Rigid shoulders, her face all sharp angles and planes, Izzy looked at Tiffany with a frighteningly indifferent expression in her eyes.

"Don't pull back. You're getting to know me, right? You know I blurt out whatever is in my head. I'm too disorganized to keep track of any half-truths and lies. I say what I'm feeling. I think you're perfect. You're perfect for _me._" Holding her breath at her own candidness, knowing full well that Izzy could yank the proverbial rug from under her feet with a few words if she wanted to.

"I am?" Sounding so vulnerable suddenly, Izzy's eyes softened and became several shades darker. "Really?"

"Really."

Izzy raised the spoon to her mouth, but her hand shook so badly, she quickly lowered it again. Tiffany reached out and steadied Izzy's hand.

"You're a good person, Tiffany Ashton," Izzy said quietly, looking at Tiffany's hand.

"I'm no better than anyone else," Tiffany objected, but secretly felt all toasty at the honesty in Izzy's voice.

"Yes, you are. You're better for me." Izzy echoed Tiffany's own words, and it ignited a slow-burning glow in Tiffany's chest. She sat mesmerized and watched Izzy finish her soup, knowing that no matter if she lived to be a hundred years old, she'd never come across someone like Izzy again. This woman, so brave, so strong, and yet so skinless and vulnerable, was one of a kind. Izzy made her laugh, she held her when she cried, and she was prepared to risk her life to keep Tiffany safe. Not sure where the inner voice found the courage or the knowledge, Tiffany had to swallow hard several times when the truth dawned on her. _I love her. I'm in love with Izabel Delainey._

****

Izzy felt rather scrutinized as Tiffany watched her every move when she finished her meal. Still, it didn't bother her, not really, since Tiff's bright blue eyes gazed upon her with such affection. It warmed Izzy more than the fire, to be the object of such admiration and care. _She doesn't know how gorgeous she looks in that old Gore-Tex jacket and the pink scrunchy. _As much as Izzy loved to see Tiffany's curls in full freedom, there was something utterly endearing with the high ponytail. Suddenly Tiffany gasped and blinked several times, her eyes huge.

"What? What's wrong?" Izzy placed her bowl on the ground and took Tiffany by the shoulder. "Tell me?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything's kind of right." Tipping her head back, gazing up at the dark sky, Tiffany laughed, a funny little sound that appeared to be closer to tears than to mirth.

"I don't understand?" Izzy wondered if the stress had become too much for Tiffany. "You're not making sense."

"Oh, it makes perfect sense. Finally, all the weird stuff and emotions _make sense._ Izzy, you don't have to look at me like you're planning to call for the men in clean, white coats. I'm not losing it."

"Thank God." Izzy wasn't entirely convinced, but Tiffany looked so happy, if a bit dazed, that she relaxed her grip a little bit.

"Izzy? Kiss me?" Tiffany leaned in, placing her head on Izzy's shoulder. "Don't talk. Just trust me when I say it's essential that you kiss me right now."

Izzy didn't need asking twice. Kissing Tiffany made life worth living, and it made her feel more alive than she'd done in all the time since her last deployment. She brushed her lips along Tiffany's, who in turn wrapped her arms around Izzy's neck while opening her mouth. The invitation was obvious. Izzy deepened the kiss, exploring the silky depths of Tiffany's mouth. Tiffany in turn reciprocated every caress, pushing her hands up under Izzy's knitted sweater. The slender fingers spread, she seemed to want to cover as much of Izzy's skin as possible.

"God, Tiff, where did this come from?" Izzy murmured against Tiffany's lips. "One moment we're having soup, and the next, you have me struggling to breathe."

"You're perfect. Beautiful. Brave. Strong." Tiffany kissed Izzy for every adjective. "And you're soft hearted, vulnerable, a little frail, and wounded." More kisses, more caresses, as Tiffany's hands found Izzy's breasts. "And it's this combo that makes you irresistible. I just had to have your arms around me, had to taste your kisses again. In fact, there isn't one part of you that I wouldn't want to kiss."

"Oh?" Izzy tried to fathom what Tiffany was talking about. "Oh!"

"Oh, indeed." Tiffany tugged gently at Izzy's lower lip with her teeth. "Mm, so yummy."

"Yummy?" Izzy had to smile, despite the overwhelming arousal at Tiffany's erotic assault on her mouth and breasts. "You're the scrumptious one." She leaned Tiffany back over her arm, and kissed her passionately, devouring her mouth.

Tiffany whimpered, her head thrown back in surrender. The white skin of her neck was irresistible. Izzy nibbled her way from Tiffany's mouth down her neck to the indentation at its base. There she let her tongue play, which made Tiffany breathe faster.

"Please, Izzy, take me…take me to the tent. I want you."

"I want you to…I—"

A loud crack of a branch or a large twig snapping, made them both go rigid and hold their breath. Izzy grabbed the rifle next to her and was on her feet in an instant. She made sure she was standing between Tiffany and whatever had caused the mood-breaking sound.

"What was that?" Tiffany asked, her voice trembling.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out."


	14. Chapter 14

**Stormbound**

**

* * *

**

By Gun Brooke

* * *

**Part 14**

"Oh, goodness," Tiffany exhaled and regarded Izzy with huge eyes. "What was that?"

"Only one way to find out." Izzy hoisted the rifle, already on her feet. "Stay behind me."

"For sure."

Izzy felt Tiffany hold onto her belt and smiled despite her rush of adrenaline. Suddenly she was taken back in time several months. Mortars exploded around her, and people cried out in fear and agony. She could smell the burning flesh, and acid smoke as she made her way among the trees.

"Oh, look," Tiffany gushed, tugging at Izzy's belt. "Isn't he beautiful?"

Blinking, Izzy stared numbly at the majestic male deer who had raised his head regally, watching them as if they were his loyal subjects.

"He sure is." Izzy did her best to get her breathing under control. She scanned the area around them to make sure it was the deer that had disturbed them and not anything more sinister. Nothing seemed amiss, and yet her skin crawled and she felt the soup do unpleasant twirls in her stomach.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" Tiffany took her by the arm and shook her gently. "You're pale and sweating. What's the matter?"

"Flashbacks," Izzy muttered, hoping Tiffany would understand how impossible it was for her to talk about this. Every time she thought of the horrific scenes she'd witnessed, it was enough to send bile up through her throat.

"Oh, Izzy." Tiffany didn't prod for details. Instead she climbed up on a boulder and hugged her. "It must be so hard." Her unconditional acceptance of Izzy's past, a past she had mixed feelings about, made her relax. Izzy was proud of her military career, and she missed parts of it terribly. Then there were these moments, when fear, pain, and resentment regarding her injuries nearly got the best of her. She tried to focus on the fact that there were countless young men and women who had much worse injuries, and then there were those who made the ultimate sacrifice. _They'd be thrilled if all they had were a few scars._

"I'm okay." Izzy allowed Tiffany to hold her for a little bit longer, and only because it felt so good. The softness of Tiffany's breasts underneath the Gore-Tex jacket made her shiver and she wanted to push her hands underneath Tiffany's clothes and revel in the abundance. "Let's go back to the tent. We need to put out the fire."

"Oh, do we have to? I was enjoying feeling warm, finally." Tiffany looked disappointed.

"All right, we can sit by the fire a little bit longer." There was no way, Izzy could refuse Tiffany.

"Oh, goodie!" Tiffany jumped off the boulder and took Izzy's hand. "It's just so romantic, in the middle of this whole mess, to sit with you by the fire."

"Romantic, huh?" Izzy shouldered the rifle and squeezed the small hand in hers. Tiffany beamed up at her as she lengthened her stride. Izzy stopped by the tent to retrieve a blanket and the disposable cell phone. She wrapped they blanket around both of them as they sat back down on the log by the fire. "I'm going to give Martha a call. People might be coming to Farlow's Creek and ask questions. I want them to be prepared."

"But they wouldn't know that I'm Tiffany Ashton." Tiffany frowned. "The towns people know me as Beth."

"Ah, sweetie-girl," Izzy said and caressed Tiffany's back under the blanket. "Trust me, your face is unforgettable. If anyone shows a picture of you in Farlow's Creek, they're going to recognize you."

"Really?" Tiffany shook her head in dismay. "I shouldn't have come into town with you. What if I've endangered everybody?"

"Hardly. They can, however, inadvertently endanger you, unless we're proactive." Izzy wiggled the small cell phone between her fingers. She dialed Martha's number from memory, knowing that her friend would be able to get the word out to the people who needed to be told. Martha answered after two signals went through. "Martha, it's Izzy."

"Izzy? What's wrong?" Martha sounded as sharp and alert as always.

"Listen, Martha, I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything." The resolution in Martha's voice was reassuring.

"You may have picked up on the fact that my friend Beth might be…well, not who she said she was?"

"She's your girlfriend." The calm statement took Izzy aback.

"Uhm. Well. Sort of. I guess." Thinking fast, Izzy tried to focus on what mattered. "The thing is that Beth, whose name is really Tiffany, is in trouble. Some low lives are out to get her. They want to extort her father's estate from her and if that doesn't work they are willing to resort to violence."

"She lost her father?" It was clear that Martha considered this to be the most vital information. "Tiffany, you said?"

"Yes. The thing is, I only realized last night that there was a way for these bastards to track her to my house, possibly Farlow's Creek. I thought we'd covered her tracks, but that's not the case."

"So, what is the risk that they'll find her here? Great? Small?"

"Pretty great, actually." Izzy glanced down at Tiffany, trying to keep her tone light to not scare her unnecessarily. "Can you let Aunt Annie know, and the other shopkeepers and postal workers."

"Say no more." Izzy had to smile at the confidence in Martha's voice. "I'm on it. Anything else I need to know?"

"Yes." Izzy quickly grew serious. "These people are bad news, Martha. I'm not kidding. I'm not sure just how far they're prepared to go, but there's a _lot_ of money at stake and you know as well as I do what that can do to people."

"Yeah. Their morals go out the window." Martha made a contemptuous sound. "And to think they'd go after a nice girl like Be—I mean Tiffany. Poor kid. She must be terrified."

"Tiffany's a tough chick." Izzy pulled Tiffany closer with her free arm and quickly pressed her lips against the blond curls. "She can hold her own."

"And she has you."

"Yes." Izzy's heart made a somersault in her chest. "She does." _Boy, does she ever._

"We'll hold down the fort here. Is there a number I can reach you at?"

"I have to turn the phone off to save battery power, but I'll call in twice a day to check on things, okay?"

"Sounds good. Are you in a safe place?"

"Very safe."

"I think I can guess. No power, huh?" Martha laughed. "If I'm right, that's plenty safe."

"Talk to you tomorrow, Martha. Say hi to Pete and Aunt Annie for us." Izzy hung up and felt Tiffany huddle even closer. It was almost completely dark around them now, only the fire made it possible to see the outline of the tent and the jeep. Above them, a multitude of stars lit up the night sky. "Not many clouds around. It's going to be a cold night," Izzy said quietly.

"Oh. Will we be all right?" Tiffany sounded worried.

"Those are winter sleeping bags. They'll keep us warm even if it gets way below freezing. I don't think it'll get that cold, but we'll be just fine as long as we keep everything dry." Izzy kissed Tiffany's temple. "Besides, how could we not stay warm, when I go all hot and bothered from just looking at you?"

"Izzy!" Tiffany gasped and turned in her arms, facing her. "You sure know how to woo a girl." She lifted her face up to be kissed and Izzy could not have resisted her any more than she could have stopped breathing for an hour.

They kissed, slow and soft, without the previous urgency, but still it sent Izzy's heart soaring. Tiffany felt so right, so _good_, in her arms. She fit so perfectly against Izzy, despite their difference in height, and she knew that once Tiffany's situation had been resolved, she'd leave and take Izzy's heart with her. _I love her. _Izzy didn't flinch or gasp at the revelation. It was like she'd known from day one that Tiffany would be the one. She'd carried this young woman to safety, and as she was busy doing all the saving, Tiffany had firmly rescued her right back. Completely disregarding what Izzy knew was hideous scars, Tiffany had seen beneath the mere shell of her, not bothered in the least by the ugliness of her wounds. Empathetic, yes, even sympathetic, but without pity, had Tiffany shown Izzy that she was still attractive, still worth caring about. _But am I worth loving?_

"Why don't we turn out the fire and go to bed?" Izzy suggested, not about to examine that train of thought right now.

"Can we brush our teeth?" Tiffany asked. "I just can't imagine going to bed and snuggle with you and not brush my teeth. It's a thing."

"It's a very good thing." Izzy smiled. "Let's go down to the lake and do that, that way we save on our fresh water. We can take care of the fire when we get back."

After brushing their teeth, washing up a bit, and another quite giggly trip to the woods with the shovel, they returned to the fire. Izzy used water and sand to extinguish the flames and made sure the fire was completely out before they walked back to the tent. Inside, Tiffany quickly pulled her jeans and jacket off and hurried into the joined sleeping bags. Izzy followed suit and was rewarded as Tiffany immediately wrapped her arms around her and tangled their legs.

"I've waited hours for this," Tiffany said, burying her face into Izzy's neck. Her nose was cool, but her lips hot as she kissed a trail along Izzy's jaw line. "I know I shouldn't say this, but I'm so glad we're here. Regardless of the reason. I hope you don't think I sound completely crazy."

"Not at all. I've been feeling a little guilty for actually enjoying myself today." Izzy caressed Tiffany through her sweatshirt. "Glad I wasn't the only one."

"Oh, goodness, yes." Tiffany pushed her hands up inside Izzy's shirt. "Mm. I like your breasts. They're so cute and sexy."

A flood of wetness pooled between Izzy's thighs at Tiffany's words. "Really."

"Really." Scooting down a bit, Tiffany pushed at the shirt and managed to uncover Izzy's right breast. She put her mouth to it, and Izzy moaned out loud as her small, agile tongue began to work it slowly. Tiffany echoed the sound blissfully, her hand mimicking her actions on Izzy's other nipple. "That feel good?" Tiffany murmured against Izzy's skin.

"Yes."

"Good." Tiffany clearly took that as encouragement to escalate her caresses. She pushed her free hand down between them, past the lining of Izzy's cotton panties. This was the first time Tiffany had touched her there since they made love two nights ago, and Izzy knew she was more than ready for it. Slick and swollen, she knew it would be obvious to Tiffany just how much she wanted her, no, _craved,_ her touch. Too far gone to become genuinely embarrassed, there was still a little insecure voice who chastised Izzy for not being able to maintain control.

"Oh, wow...look at this." Tiffany's voice was reverent. "You're so wet for me. Oh, Izzy. You want me."

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious," Izzy managed through clenched teeth as she tried to slow down her body's rampaging libido. "Tiff, please, not so fast. I'm about to lose it...."

"Good. I don't want you to be in control. Give over control to me." Tiffany pushed two fingers inside Izzy and her thumb pressed against the hard ridge that held most of Izzy's scorching hot pleasure.

"Ah!" Izzy arched, pressing a hand on top of Tiffany's, holding it firmly pressed against her. "Yes, yes...take me. Oh, God, I need you. I need you to make me...yours." Her breath was coming in hot gushes now, and she was perspiring all over. _So much for staying dry._ Izzy nearly laughed at her own erratic thoughts, but then Tiffany added another finger and the sensation of being completely filled made her forget everything else. Suddenly it wasn't enough to have Tiffany giving her pleasure. Izzy needed to reciprocate, and right away.

Tugging wildly at Tiffany's sweatshirt, she freed Tiffany's breasts. Tiffany wore a white sports bra and it went the same way, before Izzy's hands covered her round breasts.

"Ohh." Tiffany moved closer, her hand working Izzy's sex with increasing strength. Pumping, she seemed determined to make Izzy come first, but she was also panting wildly, and Izzy was dying to find out if Tiffany was as affected by their caresses as she was. Sneaking her hand into Tiffany's panties, she was rewarded by a sexy whimper, and the fact that Tiffany was just as wet.

"Go...inside." Tiffany gasped. "Please, please."

"Shh, I will. Just hold on to me." Izzy reassuringly held Tiffany close as she positioned her fingers. "You feel so good. I love...how you feel." Unable to tell Tiffany how she felt about her, and unwilling to burden her with the true depth of her emotions, Izzy tried to convey it in the way she made love to Tiffany. She took her with passion, but also with all the tenderness she could muster. Tiffany became like liquid gold in her arms, and she reciprocated in kind, making beautiful love to Izzy. Soon, Izzy knew she wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt the orgasm build. Tiffany's scent engulfed her, made the experience so deeply personal, and so heartbreakingly bittersweet.

"Izzy. Izzy!" Tiffany arched and her diminutive body shook in ecstasy. She clung to Izzy, her hand still buried between Izzy's thighs, and listening to Tiffany's whimpers was enough for her to lose what little control she had left. Izzy could hardly breathe as the orgasm hit. It started between her legs, shooting in all directions, and to her amazement, it kept growing in intensity. Izzy's legs trembled and she sobbed Tiffany's name over and over, before a second, slightly less intense orgasm, followed the first. This time Izzy gave in completely. She merely allowed herself to feel, not concerned with anything else. Once the sensations started to dissipate, Izzy slowly withdrew her hand and hugged Tiffany close. Tiffany did the same.

"You were right," Tiffany asked as she gently kissed away the tears on Izzy's cheeks.

"More than alright," Izzy said she tried to catch her breath. Soon exhaustion hit both of them as Tiffany yawned and moved until she had her back pressed against Izzy.

"Huh?" Barely able to speak from sheer fatigue, Izzy made sure the sleeping bags were zipped all the way up.

"I don't think we're going to be cold tonight."

Izzy smiled and kissed Tiffany's hair. "Glad you agree." Izzy waited for Tiffany to say something, but the only thing that was heard in the tent was a soft, cute snoring, which told Izzy that Tiffany was sound asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Stormbound**

* * *

By Gun Brooke

* * *

**Part 15**

Martha looked up at the sound of the door chime. Expecting Aunt Annie to come through the door, which she usually did this time of day, being a creature of habit, she frowned at the sight of the two strangers. Dressed in black suits and black coats, the two women stuck out as sore thumbs in a place like Farlow's Creek.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Martha asked sternly. She didn't like the looks of these two.

"A sign outside says to come look for someone named Pete if we want gas," the taller woman of the two said. Dark, wavy hair framed a beautiful face with olive tinted complexion. Her eyes, equally dark, seemed to assess the small gas station that was Martha's pride and joy within seconds.

"Pete! Customers!" Martha called out, knowing Pete was just outside the back door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Pete opened the door and Martha had to give it to her husband; he didn't let on that he found the two women completely alien, which she knew he did. His disdain for 'city folks' were well known in Farlow's Creek.

"Anything else?" Martha said, gesturing at her counter and the wall behind her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." The second woman, smaller and with red hair and pale skin, said. "We're looking for someone and we think she might have passed through here. Have you seen her?" She passed a photo across the counter, and Martha glanced at it with dread in her heart. At first glance, this was a photo of a complete stranger, but when Martha studied it closer, she could easily make out Beth's features. In this picture, she boasted a long, curly blond hair, and fancy makeup, but it was her, no doubt about it.

"No, never seen her before. Why are you looking for her?" Martha hoped she sounded the right mix of casual and curious.

"Her name is Tiffany Ashton, and she's wanted for questioning."

"Questioning?" Martha tried to gauge if the woman was telling the truth, but it was impossible.

"Yes. We're with the FBI, and Ms. Ashton is a person of interest. We want to speak with her in reference to her father's murder."

"Murder?" Martha whispered. She straightened her shoulders. "FBI, you say? You have ID?"

"We do," the taller woman said, producing a wallet. "My name is Agent Joan Tremayne, and this is my partner, Special Agent Dawn Morrison."

Martha studied the ID's, and to her they looked genuine. Still, Izzy's words of warning echoed in her head and she didn't give anything away. "Thank you. Any business card if this…Ashton-woman, was it? If she shows up?"

"Certainly." Morrison produced a business card and handed it to Martha.

Pete came back inside. "Twelve gallons on pump two," he said. "I took care of your windshield too."

"Thank you." Morrison pushed the photo of Tiffany toward him. "Ever seen this woman, sir?"

Pete studied the photo, then shook his head. "No. She's quite the looker, though. I'd remember if I had."

"Thank you. I left my business card here in case you see her later." Morrison's voice didn't betray if she believed them or not, but Martha could tell that this woman was no fool.

"They're from the FBI, Pete. That woman in the picture is wanted for questioning in a murder." Martha thought it best if she sounded a bit shocked, and indeed she was, since it was impossible to think of Beth…_Tiffany_ and violent crimes in the same sentence even.

"Not wanted for murder. Wanted for questioning. Not the same thing," Tremayne said. "We just want to talk to her."

_Right._ Martha trusted their local sheriff with her life, but these slick ladies, dressed to kill and with their weapons bulging under their suits, didn't rub her the right way. "Anything else?" Martha asked again.

"Four bottles of water, please." Morrison said.

Martha pulled the bottles from the refrigerator and accepted Morrison's credit card. She pulled it through the machine, her mind racing as she tried to figure out when Izzy was supposed to call next time.

"Thank you. Have a good day." Tremayne and Morrison left and got into their car. Instead of taking off down the road, they drove into Aunt Annie's small parking lot and stepped out.

"Damn it." Pete stared out the window. "Well, Annie's sharper than you and I put together. She won't slip."

"I hope not. We need to get in touch with Izzy and warn her right away."

"Isn't she supposed to call any moment?" Pete checked his time. "I hope the girls had a good night. It was pretty cold."

"I'm sure Izzy took good care of Tiffany. Do you think she knows that the feds are asking for her? When she called me yesterday, it sounded like she expected bad guys to come asking for her, not the authorities. Or perhaps I misunderstood her?"

"No, I was under the same impression," Pete said. "This was unforeseen."

Martha watched the two FBI agents emerge from Aunt Annie's, looking frustrated. That was encouraging in itself. The startling sound of the phone ringing made her jump. She answered, forcing herself to not sound breathless.

"Martha, it's me." Izzy's familiar voice spoke quickly. "Any news?"

"Yes. The FBI are here looking for Tiffany." Martha stood well hidden behind a counter, keeping an eye on the two women. "Izzy, something's very wrong. They want to ask her questions regarding her father's _murder._"

The stunned silence drew out, and eventually Martha had to ask if Izzy was still there.

"I am. I'm just as shocked."

"Did you know?"

"No."

"Why don't you talk to her and then call me back and inform us what we need to know, and do."

"All right." Izzy sounded muted. "Call you back in a little bit, then."

Martha hung up and turned slowly to her husband. "That didn't sound good. I think our Izzy has fallen hard for this girl. If she's using her…" Martha squinted, her fists clenched into hard balls.

"Let's not judge anyone before we give'em a chance to explain, doll." Pete stroked her hair. "Izzy is a clever girl. And intuitive. She wouldn't fall for a criminal."

"Oh, you don't know, Pete," Martha said, anguished. "She's been so hurt, physically as well as emotionally, and this cutie-pie might have used that to serve her own purposes."

"In that case, I'm as gullible as Izzy." Pete shook his head. "Let's just wait and not jump to conclusions."

Martha nodded reluctantly. "All right."

***

Izzy strode towards Tiffany where she was rinsing their plates in the lake. Something in her eyes, and the way she pressed her lips together made Tiffany rise and press the plate to her chest. "What's wrong? They're here? Was that Martha?"

"Yes, I called Martha. And it seems like someone is asking about you in Farlow's Creek."

"God. They found me." Tiffany paled and took a step toward Izzy. To her astonishment, and heartache, Izzy took a step back and held up a hand, palm toward Tiffany.

"Not so fast. There's more."

"What? Oh, no. Did they hurt anyone?" Tiffany looked at Izzy in horror. "Please tell me they're all right. Aunt Annie too?"

"They're fine, if a bit concerned. Seems that a couple of agents from the FBI are asking about you."

"What? FBI?" Blinking, Tiffany looked confused. "I don't understand."

"That makes two of us." Izzy regarded her coolly. "According to Martha, you're wanted for questioning regarding your father's murder."

Tiffany opened her mouth to speak, but not a sound made it past her vocal chords. Her mind tried to grasp what Izzy just blurted out, and though she had understood the entire sentence, it focused on the horrible new fact regarding her father's death.

"M-murdered?" Tiffany whispered, her voice breaking. "He wa-was murdered? But he was _sick._" She went cold in an instant. The plastic plate fell from her hands and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to conserve some warmth. "They killed him?"

"The feds seem to think so."

"There must be some mistake. He was ill for a long time. I took care of him. I—" Tiffany's eyes well up with tears and she couldn't make out Izzy's features anymore. She wasn't sure she wanted to, either, since the warm and loving Izzy had vanished and a stranger was staring accusingly at her. "They think I did it? My own dad?"

"They want to ask you questions."

"Let's go to them then!" Tiffany flung her hands in the air. "Let's go to these agents and tell them that they have to investigate his business partners. If they think I did it, we have to tell them they're wrong, so they can focus on the real k-killers." Beginning to cry, Tiffany fell to her knees and suddenly she was retching, her stomach turning itself inside out.

"Tiff!" Izzy was suddenly at her side, holding her forehead with one hand and one arm around her shoulders. "God, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me, I'm such an idiot."

"I…I could never…How could you think..." Her stomach lurched again and Tiffany tried to turn away from Izzy, but the strong arms around her insisted on holding her.

"I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me. Oh, God, Tiffany." The raw emotions in Izzy's voice did little to soothe the shock, but Tiffany stopped fighting her. She felt Izzy lift her and carry her across the clearing. Inside the tent, Izzy wrapped Tiffany in the extra blankets and finished off with a survival blanket. Tiffany was still trembling, but felt warmer.

"You've had a shock and it's my fault." Izzy sounded hollow and tormented. "I wish I could take it all back, Tiff."

"Don't…don't talk just now, Izzy." Tiffany curled up on her side of the sleeping bag. Was it only last night they had made such passionate, sweet love right here? It felt like an eternity.

Izzy didn't speak directly to Tiffany, but after a while she pulled out the disposable cell phone and dialed.

"Martha, it's me. Yes. I spoke with her. No. She had no idea what I was talking about." She paused. "No. None. Yeah, I'm fine. Really." Another pause, this time longer. "I don't think she wants to talk to you, or anyone, for that matter. It was a terrible shock to her, and I failed her." Izzy sobbed quietly. "She cried and threw up, and now she's cold to the bone and not talking."

Tiffany knew Izzy was in as much pain as she was, but part of her, the wounded, hurt part, wanted Izzy to suffer for treating her like she just did. _After our night together, after all that beautiful, one-of-a-kind passion, she could imagine me being a cold blooded killer._ Tiffany hugged her knees close to her chest. _Or maybe this is all my fault for reading far too much into a casual affair._ Resorting to her childhood way of coping, Tiffany closed her eyes and simply turned off. A dreamless sleep was sometimes the only way she could manage.

***

Dawn Morrison slammed her fists into the steering wheel and grimaced at the pain.

"Hey, don't wreck the car," Joan said, shaking her head. "Though I can understand your frustration."

"Frustration is just the beginning. How about furious, exasperated, and generally pissed off." Dawn knew she was using language that normally belonged to her more outspoken partner, but she was ready to push her fist through the window.

"I know. Someone did a good job of trying to hide Ashton's rental, but they obviously forgot about the LoJack System," Joan said, flipping open her Blackberry.

"I can't believe how botched up this case is. Why the hell weren't we on top of her from the start? We should have anticipated those bastards making a move on her and the city cops didn't even tip us off when she came to them for help. Just blew her off!"

"Hey, our regional office up there screwed up too, " Joan said as she reviewed her e-mails. "They've kept very tight lipped about the Bureau's investigation because they're unsure how far the tentacles of the Emerald Corporation reach."

"Two years, two stinking years investigating this hornet nest and what have we got to show for it? A dead CEO and his kid on the run. Shit, if they'd just done their job when she tried to file the complaint against those bastards, we could've had her in protective custody by now. She's gone under ground now and our chances of finding her quickly are slim."

"Reminds me of someone else we know, doesn't it?" Joan sighed. "I thought I was going to choke on my own tongue when I saw the name of this godforsaken place. Farlow's Creek."

"Yeah," Dawn agreed, having had the same reaction. Grace Farlow had been the name of a fugitive she and Joan had chased for years. The woman, a famous scientist, had been on the FBI's ten most wanted list, and when they'd caught up with her, she'd gone under the name Laura Carter. Dawn looked over at Joan, her trusted partner, but also the love of her life, and thought of how the hunt for Grace Farlow had also brought them together. Joan had nearly lost her life back then, and so had Dawn, but they lived to tell.

"So, did you get the feeling that these people are protecting someone?" Joan raised her perfect, black eyebrows.

"Oh, sure. Especially the old woman in the post office. She was ready to slam me over the shins with her cane."

"But it doesn't make sense, Dawn. As far as we know, Tiffany Ashton doesn't know a soul in this place. Why would they go out on the proverbial limb for her?"

Dawn chewed on her lower lip. Joan was right. It didn't make sense. "What if they're protecting someone else, someone who's taken an interest in Tiffany? Think about it. The car was obviously in a wreck before someone covered it up, quite expertly, I might add. What if this person helped Tiffany? A man who's taken by her pretty face and the fact that she's less than five feet tall. The townspeople might be loyal to him."

"Or her."

"Or her." Dawn smiled quickly at Joan. "Let's not exclude any gender."

"So, let's get a list out who lives close to where we found the car. I mean, the person doesn't have to live close, they could be on the road, but it's someone local. It's the only thing that seems plausible."

"I agree." Dawn looked down at the folder in her lap. She had printed everything they had on Tiffany Ashton, her father, Edgar Ozland, his company, and partners. Unlike Joan, Dawn found it impossible to read massive amount of intel from her Blackberry; she needed it on regular paper, or at least a big computer screen. "He was a ruthless son-of-a-bitch, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but he appears to have operated by some honor code, at least. His partners, on the other hand, not so much." Joan made the clicking sound with the tip of her tongue that usually meant she was less than impressed. "They all appear to be true pillars of the community. Real honest to god philanthropists." Huffing, Joan snapped her Blackberry closed. "I don't buy it. For them to have to concede to the fact that Edgar left his entire estate to his estranged daughter, whom he only socialized with during the last months of his life when he became increasingly sicker…I don't buy that either. They have a lot to lose if Tiffany inherits the majority of the shares."

"And if they could frame her for his murder, that would be another nail in her coffin." Dawn rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I don't believe they're that patient."

"What do you mean?" Dawn glanced at Joan's solemn face.

"I think they want her dead. Oh sure, if they can frame the kid even better, but wouldn't it be so much neater if the key suspect were to end up dead unable to defend herself?"

"You don't think the girl had anything to do with the murder?"

"No, but I'm sure our pals are weaving a tale as we speak and they have the financial clout to manipulate a lot of strings."

"Any chance they have someone on Ashton's trail?"

"You can count on it. If we can find her car, so can they."

"Then we need to make sure at least one of these interesting local folks trusts us enough to let us know where she is before she plays into the hands of these partners and gets herself killed."

* * *

**A/N****:** You can read an entire novel for free at my web site, Gun Brooke Fiction, called **Finding Shelter from the Storm**, which is about Dawn and Joan and their hunt for Grace Farlow, mentioned above.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Stormbound**

* * *

by Gun Brooke

* * *

**Part 16**

Tiffany woke up, feeling like someone had stuffed her head with cotton. The fuzzy feeling didn't go away and the entire tent seemed to sway as she sat up. Rubbing her forehead, she tried to remember where she was. Suddenly the overwhelming sense of loss hit her out of nowhere, and she drew a trembling breath. Memories of yesterday, of the horrible evening when Izzy had stared at her accusingly as she delivered the news that Tiffany's father hadn't died of natural causes, flooded her. _Murdered!_ Tiffany sobbed, a dry, aching sound that hurt her throat. Who could've killed him? Probably the same people that were trying to get their hands on her. But how? Edgar Ozland had suffered through several heart attacks and was also sick from a condition that the doctors interpreted as some sort of blood disorder.

Wiping her eyes, Tiffany felt the grief she'd buried deep inside her while she was running for her life, surface tenfold. It was one thing to mourn for a father who she'd thought passed away because of illness; a completely different matter to ache for him when she knew his life was stolen from him…and from her. Anger and hurt struggled just beneath the surface and Tiffany tried not to cry, for fear of not being able to stop.

"How are you feeling?" Izzy's voice, sounding careful and muted, came from behind.

Tiffany turned her head and looked at her, frowning at the sight of the dark circles under Izzy's eyes. She swallowed hard. "I'm okay." Tiffany thought she saw a look of defeat in Izzy's eyes. "You?"

"Me? I'm okay…" Clearly guarded, Izzy kept her hands tightly laced in front of her. "You look pale, though."

"Feel a bit numb." Tiffany rolled her stiff, aching shoulders. "Ow."

"What's wrong?" Izzy scooted closer, but hesitated with a hand half extended between them.

The idea that Izzy would hesitate to touch her, for whatever reason, tore at Tiffany. "Just a bit sore. I don't think I've moved at all last night."

"No, you haven't."

"I—" Tiffany broke off, staring at Izzy. "You've been awake all night?"

"Yes. More or less. I had to make sure you were all right."

"Oh, Izzy." Tiffany sighed. Her heart was still bruised that Izzy had even nudged the idea that she might have something to do with her father's death. That didn't mean she wanted to see Izzy suffer. _But I did, last night. I was so angry and hurt, I wanted her to feel it, to hurt right with me._

"I'm sorry, Tiffany. I know there's nothing I can say, really, to make up for last night. I just want you to know how sorry I am."

"I do." Tiffany took Izzy's hand. "I do understand that you're sorry."

"You do?" Izzy didn't look convinced.

"And I think I understand why you'd be so suspicious about me. You really don't know me." Tiffany shook her head sorrowfully. "That's so sad, though. I thought you'd know my heart by now. I mean, instinctively."

"I do. I just stopped listening to my own heart for a while." Izzy pressed her lips together. "I'm so damn paranoid."

"And I'm way too trusting." Tiffany hugged herself. "I should be more careful, I guess. I should be more...what did you say? More paranoid."

"No!"

Tiffany flinched at Izzy's raised voice. "Why?"

"Because you...you're perfect the way you are. You're sweet, kind, and yes, trusting, and it was makes you so special. Please, don't change. Don't harden yourself and become like me. Like...this." Izzy's face contorted with contempt as she gestured at herself.

"I'm in this situation, and you too, because I was too trusting."

"You're in this situation because someone killed your father and is now after you." Izzy lowered her voice. "Nothing of this is your fault, Tiff."

"I feel like it is. Like I'm the kiss of death, or something."

Izzy moved fast, wrapping Tiffany up in her arms. "I know you hate me now, I don't blame you, but please, don't beat up on yourself. You've shown me so much affection and trust. Please, Tiff, don't push me a way again. Please?"

Sitting still, nearly holding her breath, Tiffany listen to Izzy's pleading voice. It hurt her to hear this proud woman grovel. She couldn't take it anymore. Burying her face into Izzy's neck, Tiffany inhaled that special scent she'd come to associate with her. "Don't," she whispered.

"God. Okay, Tiffany. Okay, I won't." Izzy voice cracked and she began to move away from Tiffany.

"No, that's not what I meant. Don't act like it's all your fault, like you expect me to hit you over the head at any moment...or that you deserve being hit. It hurts me."

"But you must hate me." Izzy gently cleared her throat. "I hurt you."

"That's not what I said, but yes, you did. I thought you'd begun to trust me, but obviously I was wrong."

"I don't know what to say." Sadness colored Izzy's voice.

"Look at me, Izzy." Tiffany found herself staring into nearly black eyes. Only faint glimpses of green were visible as Izzy's stormy emotions struggled for dominance.

"Tiff..."

"Hush." Tiffany knew she had to be completely honest. "Listen to me. What I need to know is your completely honest answer to a question. Can you give me that?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in Izzy's response, merely a gloomy, dark tone that didn't bode well.

"Do you believe me capable of killing _anyone_?"

"No."

Tiffany's breath gushed out in relief. Izzy's answer had been prompt and without emphasis. Her eyes hadn't flickered once. She didn't even blink.

"Thank you." Tiffany slowly raised her arms and wrapped them around Izzy's neck. "I have a request."

"Go on."

"Kiss me? Please?" Tiffany knew Izzy might refuse and withdraw to her own personal dark hell. She simply couldn't allow Izzy to do that. _I love her. She's probably more wounded inside than I understood, but I can help her. I love her so much._

"Tiff...You sure?" Izzy sounded like she hadn't used her voice for months.

"I'm very sure." Tiffany caressed the back of Izzy's head. "I want to feel your lips on me, your hands on me. I want to find my way back to what we had yesterday before all hell broke loose."

Izzy lowered her head and their lips met, so soft and slow, Tiffany moaned in frustration mixed with delight. Izzy's kiss tasted faintly of salt, and Tiffany realized Izzy had been crying in secret. She parted her lips and offered her mouth to Izzy. Tiffany wanted to show Izzy that it was possible to forgive and regain trust without having to do cartwheels and walk a tightrope. All you had to do was take a chance emotionally._ I'm trying to show you the way, Izzy._

"Tiffany, sweetie-girl. How can you be so wonderful? So forgiving?"

"Are you kidding? I know when I've struck gold, Izzy. You're one of a kind, and I...I care so deeply about you. I know you feel something similar for me. Why wouldn't I go the extra mile for you, for _us_, when what we've found together is so rare, so precious?"

"You make it sound so easy," Izzy said, shaking her head.

"Easy? In a sense it's anything but easy. And on the other hand, it's as easy or difficult as we make it." Tiffany kissed a hot trail along Izzy's neck. "It's about choice. About management. How we deal with each other and other people too. I choose to be with you. I choose to fight for what we've found together, because I know it's special."

"You're so brave. And I truly believe you are a good person, Tiffany Ashton." Izzy hugged her close. "I was a fool to allow my paranoid feelings, and my pain, to rule my brain and my heart. I promise you, that won't happen again."

"You mean that? You think you can trust me now, even if the world tells you otherwise?"

"Screw everyone else." Izzy tugged Tiffany down on the mattresses with her, covering her body with her own. "You're all that matters. I vowed to keep you safe and I will. From now on, I'll make sure you won't have to be kept safe from _me_."

"Just don't go too Ms. Nice on me. I like you a little dangerous too," Tiffany said, smiling and wrinkling her nose.

Izzy laughed for the first time since their meltdown. "Oh, you little devil." She kissed Tiffany deeply, exploring her mouth's every nook and cranny. "I'll teach you about danger." Izzy kept up the kisses, long, tender, but decidedly dangerous for Tiffany's peace of mind.

***

Izzy held the precious young woman in her arms, wrapping even her legs around Tiffany as if that made her safer. She ached to ask Tiffany's forgiveness again, but sensed that Tiffany already had, once and for all regarding this matter. Izzy had to come to terms with her own actions, and..._Forgive myself._ The profound truth made Izzy rigid and she slowly let go of her own anger and confusion.

"Tiff," she said slowly, weighing every syllable. "I don't deserve you. Wait." She held up a hand when it looked like Tiffany was going to object. "I really don't deserve you. That said, I can't let you go. I can't be altruistic when it comes to you, Tiff."

"Thank goodness." Tiffany licked her lips. "You feel so good."

"Mm. So do you." Izzy knew she should take a moment and count her blessing, but instead she settled for the fact that Tiffany really, truly cared. She wanted to confess to love, to take that final leap, but a small voice inside warned her not to take anything for granted. She had been given a second chance to stand by Tiffany's side throughout this mess and she was not going to blow it.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Stormbound**

* * *

By Gun Brooke

* * *

**Part 17**

"Morrison." Dawn reached for her cell phone, still half asleep. She blinked and tried to focus her eyes on the alarm clock by the bed. 7:30 am. _Time to get up anyway._

"Special agent Dawn Morrison?" an female alto voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this, please?"

"I don't want to give my name. Not yet. I believe you're looking for a friend of mine."

"That might well be true." Dawn sat up and shook Joan's shoulder. Already awake, Joan reached for a writing pad and a pen, handing it to Dawn. Pressing the button for speaker phone, Dawn motioned for Joan to take the notes instead. "Where did you get this number?"

"Our mutual friend at the gas station."

Dawn had hoped Martha or Annie would get in touch with whoever they were protecting. Still, she would need more proof that this woman was Tiffany Ashton's friend. "I'm glad you called. It's important that we get a hold of…your friend."

"Does anyone suspect her of any criminal actions?" The woman sounded tense.

"No. Not at this point."

"She…she wasn't aware that her father was murdered." The woman sighed. "It hit her pretty hard."

Joan scribbled a few notes, shaking her head while she made a quick face. Dawn knew Joan seemed like the toughest of the two outwardly. Having shared her life with Joan for the last six years, Dawn knew how sensitive her partner could be. On more than one occasion had Joan been known to go after the criminals without fear or hesitation, only to break down in tears after the fact, when the emotional impact of their crimes hit her. Now she clearly empathized with Ashton, for not knowing the full scope of Ozland's death. _I doubt Ashton knows very little about her father's life either._

"I can imagine," Dawn now answered the anonymous woman non-committally. "I take it since you called that you have something in mind?" Figuring she'd throw the ball back in the woman's court would give her enough sense of security to agree to a rendezvous.

"We need to figure out a safe way to hook up." The woman spoke curtly.

"Are you far away?"

"Far enough. Let's meet at another location, though. I don't want to compromise this place." The woman paused. "Start driving toward E2 on Martha's most popular map. I'll call you in two hours."

"Wait—" Dawn sighed. "Damn. She hung up."

"Bossy, huh?" Joan twirled the pen between her fingers. "And protective."

"And not very trusting. Sounds like she might have a background in our business or something similar."

"That," Joan agreed, "or she's a fan of '24' and has caught every episode."

Dawn chuckled. "Could be." She got up and walked over to the bathroom. "I need a quick shower. Want to join me?"

"I'd love to, but she said she'd call in two hours and…you know if you let me near that luscious body of yours, that shower won't be quick." Wiggling her eyebrows, Joan blew Dawn a kiss.

"Very astute." Dawn smiled to herself as she entered the bathroom. While she showered, she thought about the dossiers the bureau had on Edgar Ozland and his daughter. There were no indications that Tiffany Ashton knew of her gray areas of her father's business, but looks could deceive and Dawn knew better than to merely assume. She remembered when all her assumptions had been wrong, and wasn't prepared to stake anyone's life on the notion that Tiffany must be innocent.

"You ready, honey?" Joan poked her head in as Dawn was toweling herself. A feral grin appeared on Joan's face. "I was right."

"What? What about?" Dawn wrapped the towel around her and plugged in the hairdryer.

"You're already out of the shower only because I didn't go in there with you." Joan sighed with mock drama and closed the door.

Dawn chuckled again and started the hairdryer. Once she had made the assumption that loving Joan would only lead to heartache, since there was no chance Joan would ever love her back. _I've never been so glad to be wrong in my entire life. Goes to show: never assume._

*******

The Jeep bounced back and forth on the dirt road, making it nearly impossible to avoid hitting your head against the side window. "Ow." Tiffany rubbed her temple. "We're going to look like we've been assaulted when those FBI agents appear."

"I'm sorry. I wish there was an easier route to take, but I don't want to use the main road for obvious reasons."

"So you opted for the adventurous, scenic route?" Tiffany smiled. "Nothing like a quite drive in the countryside, wouldn't you say?"

Izzy guffawed. "You can say that again. As for it being quiet. Perhaps not so much."

They'd driven for an hour and according to Izzy, it would take them yet another half hour to reach the rendezvous destination.

"Time to call the agents and make sure they don't get lost." Izzy pulled out Tiffany's disposable cell phone and dialed.

"Dawn Morrison speaking." A now familiar female voice answered.

"How far along are you?"

"We're at the fork in the road you described."

"Good. Take a left and drive another fifteen minutes. You'll come across a camping site on your right, which has a small diner. We'll meet you there."

"All right. How far away are you?"

"We'll be there." Izzy snapped the phone close, ending the call.

Tiffany peered over at her lover. Izzy looked rigid and…nervous. "Izzy. You don't think we're being set up, do you?" She swallowed hard. "I mean, they're the real deal, aren't they?"

"Yes. I believe they are. Nobody spots fake IDs like Martha and Aunt Annie, trust me. They've had a lot of practice over the years. They assured me that as far as they could tell, these two women are legit. I also had Martha go online and look them up. She said she found several pieces on these two and the photos and info matched."

"I hope you're right." Tiffany knew Izzy would never risk their lives and that she no doubt was carrying a weapon or two. "So what's the game plan?"

"It's pretty simple. We have lunch at the diner with them and listen to what they have to say. If _their_ game plan is sound, we discuss what the next step is going to be. If these two are two hotheads out to use this as a career step or something wild, we leave."

"They're the FBI. They can make me go with them, no matter what, can't they?"

"They can try. I won't let them." Izzy placed a hand on the outside of her right jacket pocket."

"Oh, Izzy. I can't let you get into trouble with the law, just because you want to keep me safe."

"Tiff—"

"No, Izzy. Promise me, you won't do anything that will destroy your life." Tiffany turned in her seat, not taking her eyes off Izzy. "I couldn't bare it if you did anything that took away from winning all those medals and stuff."

"Listen to me. Tiff." Izzy slowed down the car. "This is important. Nothing matters more to me than for you to be safe and happy. Nothing. If it means staying in the woods until winter comes and keeping you safe by hiding you, that's what I'll do. I promise."

Tiffany gasped. There was something so serious and heartfelt in the way Izzy spoke, it took her breath away. "You should know I feel the same way. How could I be happy, and free, if I thought you'd ruined your life because of me? You have to promise me you won't do something crazy."

"I can't let them do anything that will get you hurt in the long run."

"They won't hurt me."

"No, but if they're not good at their jobs, they can endanger you."

"You're not making me any _less_ nervous by talking like that." Tiffany frowned. "Living in a tent right now with you, is kind of romantic in the middle of all the insanity, but if we can avoid doing that through the winter, I'd be thrilled. In fact, I'm prepared to endure quite a bit, to not have to sleep in the snow."

"Are we arguing?" Izzy asked quietly.

"No!" Tiffany hated the idea of them not being on the same page. She unbuckled her belt and slid closer to Izzy. "We're…communicating. This is how it's done, you know. We discuss. We negotiate. We drive each other a little nuts. And then we figure things out."

"Ah." Izzy put her arm around Tiffany's shoulder. "I promise to not jump to conclusions and give these ladies a chance. Aunt Annie did have some fairly good things to say about these 'city folks,' after all."

"Good."

"Here's the camping site now." Izzy turned off the road and drove past the diner and in among some trees. "Here's where we'll park. This way I can get us out of here quickly if I have to."

"All right." Tiffany stepped outside, looking around at the camping site, which seemed only sparsely occupied at this time of year.

"During summer, this place is packed." Izzy began walking toward the diner. "Now, this late in the fall, it's mostly regulars and weekend tourists that find their way here. The diner is open all year around, though."

"It's beautiful here." Tiffany looked around, and the stunning view of a lake just behind them made her nearly forget why they were there.

"All right. Come on, sweetie-girl." Wrapping her arm around Tiffany again, Izzy guided her to the side door to the diner.

Inside, Tiffany felt she was moved back in time to the fifties, as the owner obviously had gone out of their way to decorate the diner in the style of that era. Most of the tables were vacant, except for a family with two children at the far corner and two women sitting in the booth by the main door.

"That's them, according to Martha's description." Izzy pushed Tiffany in behind her as they approached the two. The dark haired one was sitting with her back turned toward them, but something made her turn her head and then nudge her redhead partner who looked up from her menu. She regarded Tiffany and Izzy with narrowing eyes.

"Hello," the redhead said slowly.

"Dawn?" Izzy stopped six feet from the table.

"Yes. Tiffany?"

"Yes." Tiffany stepped around Izzy, but remained at her side. She thought she saw kindness in the two women's eyes.

"Are you all right?" the dark haired agent asked. "I'm Agent Joan Tremayne."

"Yes. I'm fine." Tiffany didn't know whether to shake hands or remain where she was. Izzy wasn't moving, so she opted to stay by her side and not shake hands.

"And I'm Special Agent Dawn Morrison." The other woman motioned for them to take a seat. "We were just about to order."

The normalcy of sitting down to eat in this all-American setting began to calm Tiffany's nerves, but she could feel how tense Izzy still was. Once they'd ordered their food, there was an awkward silence before Dawn took the initiative.

"We're so glad that you've contacted us, Tiffany," she began. "We were getting concerned for your safety because of your father's death. The way he died implied that you might be in jeopardy too."

"I still can't believe that he was murdered. I took care of him the last weeks of his life. We, I mean, everyone, his doctor even, assumed it was his heart."

"It was. I mean, it was his heart too. He was also poisoned over a long period of time." Dawn spoke gently, and Izzy took Tiffany's trembling hand underneath the table.

"Poisoned?" Tiffany whispered, feeling herself go pale. "But, who…oh…" She swallowed hard against the bile rising in her throat. "Oh, God. Oh."

"What? What's the matter?" Izzy gently took her by the shoulder, but the dread in Tiffany's heart couldn't be alleviated.

"You know. You know something, don't you, Tiffany?" Joan said slowly.

"Yes." Tiffany sobbed and clung to Izzy's shirt. "I do. Oh, I'm so sorry, Izzy."

"What are you talking about?" Izzy refused to let Tiffany avert her eyes.

"Izzy." Tiffany wept. "I'm so sorry. It was me. I did it after all. I killed him."

* * *

.com


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: ** I am sorry that I haven't updated until now. It's been a week since my last update - and the reason is that I've been down with a cold. It may sound pretty pathetic to become so affected by the common cold, but I have MS and when I contract an infection like a cold or strep throat or something similar, it knocks me for a loop completely. I'm starting to surface now, and cross my fingers and hope that I'll be virus free soon. I took the "swine flu" shot two weeks ago, so I should at least not have to contract that. I hope all my readers are doing well, and that the beginning of the holiday season has started in the best of ways. Here's part eighteen of the story. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Stormbound**

* * *

by Gun Brooke

* * *

**Part 18**

"What are you talking about?" Izzy held Tiffany gently by the shoulders. "You're not making sense."

"Oh, Izzy." Tears streamed down Tiffany's pale cheeks. "You don't understand. I...I'm responsible. I was there to take care of him."

"Tiffany?" Joan Tremayne frowned and placed her glass on the table. "Whatever you think you did—"

"Don't you get it?" Tiffany freed herself from Izzy's attempt at hugging her. "I was there to take _care_ of him. I brought him his food every day. I prepared the trays, I made sure he ate, and he kept getting worse and worse. The doctor came every day the last few weeks and I tried to convince him and my dad that he needed to be hospitalized, but neither of them would listen. The doctor administered intravenous nutrition and medication at the house, and said they wouldn't do anything different at the hospital."

Dawn straightened quickly. "The doctor medicated him personally?"

"Every day," Tiffany said gloomily. "I just don't understand how he could've missed that I must've fed Dad something that poisoned him?" She slumped back next to Izzy. "I just don't understand."

"Sweetie-girl, you didn't do anything wrong." Izzy was certain of it. It broke her heart to watch Tiffany's agony and self-doubt.

"I agree," Dawn said, flipping open a folder and making a few notes in the margin of a dossier. "From what you're saying, I'm starting to see a pattern though. This doctor, you have his full name?"

"Dr. Harper. That's all I know." Tiffany wiped her eyes with a paper napkin. "What pattern?"

"Bear with me for a moment." Dawn scribbled a few more notes. "So this Dr. Harper, is he the family doctor?"

"Until this spring, I don't think Dad's been sick a day in his life. Dr. Harper blamed this sudden condition on his lifestyle, but that didn't make sense to me. Dad's always kept fit. He climbed mountains, went hiking, played golf, tennis...you name it. He tried to introduce me to his outdoor interests, but I guess he was kind of disappointed that I was such a wimp when it came to that." Tiffany blew her nose. "I don't think he's even had a proper family doctor, since he had never needed one."

"So a healthy man is hit by something this doctor interprets is a heart condition." Joan read from the dossier. "That's interesting and you might find it equally curious that this Dr. Harper seems to have vanished completely."

"I didn't make him up!" Tiffany gestured emphatically. "I wouldn't lie."

"We never said you did. In fact, your father's housekeeper and cook both corroborate it. We have their testimonies here. A Dr. Harper, whom they never met before he started coming to the house, apparently he was recommended to Mr. Ozland by one of his associates."

"So what made you think you had anything to do with the poisoning?" Izzy asked Tiffany, wanting this issue dealt with, once and for all.

"I was responsible for everything he ate. I thought he must have gotten the poison that way. I never thought of the medication, the IV solutions. A doctor is beyond reproach...or should be, right?" Tiffany rubbed her forehead and Izzy wanted to wrap her up in her arms and protect her from whatever made her look so frail. "So if the food I gave him was okay, what was in the drip then?"

"Arsenic," Joan said softly.

"Ar—" Tiffany looked dazed. "You must be joking."

"Not at all. That's why it took the coroner a while to determine it as a wrongful death." Joan shook her head. "Arsenic is hard to detect unless you know what you're looking for and examine nail clippings and hair follicles."

"Oh." Tiffany was still pale and faint tremors reverberated from her to Izzy. "So...it wasn't because of me?" she whispered.

"No. Not because of you. Well, I guess that depends on how you look at it. We're starting to piece the clues together. Dawn and I have worked this case for quite some time. Long before your father became ill." Joanne looked vaguely uncomfortable. "Edgar Ozland's name began to show up in several of our investigations into organized financial crimes. There's no easy way to say this and I realize this must be extra hard to hear so shortly after his death." She paused and looked kindly at Tiffany. "You father laundered money and we're close to finding out for whom, and for what."

"What can I get you ladies?" A waitress showed up at their table, pulling a pencil from her hair. Barely twenty, Izzy thought, she looked utterly bored, but took their orders in record time and brought their beverages with commendable speed.

The seconds ticked by, and Tiffany seemed increasingly brooding. Izzy tried to determine how Tiffany felt, but the normally brilliant blue eyes had taken on a dull hue and she seemed detached from reality.

"Tiffany? Are you all right?" Dawn asked, halfway out of her seat.

"I'm fine." Tiffany began to crumble a paper napkin and then shred it to fine strips, one by one. "I may sound really selfish, but I'm glad I wasn't responsible for killing him."

Izzy was shocked to hear the tone in Tiffany's voice. "That's not selfish," she blurted out. "You've been through hell these last few days, running for your life, the car crash, ending up at the mercy of a stranger. You've handled yourself exemplary." She didn't add that Edgar Ozland didn't deserve a daughter like Tiffany, but that was how she felt.

"Yes, there is still the question of whom among his associates that's behind this pursuit." Dawn tapped the stack of documents in her folder with the back of her pen. "I doubt they're at the top of this either. I think this goes much further up."

"National security?" Izzy asked, her curiosity increasing.

"Ah. I think we need to establish your identity before we continue this part of the discussion." Joan looked at Izzy with a firm gaze.

Izzy knew she'd come to a crossroad. If she was going to be able to remain by Tiffany's side throughout this, she couldn't remain anonymous. She wasn't kidding herself either. It wouldn't take long before the FBI agents had figured out her identity. This was her chance to show good faith and score brownie points.

"My name is Izabelle Delainey. I'm a former captain in the army. I came across Tiffany when her car veered off the road and she crashed not far from my cabin. I helped her, and soon realized that she was in deep trouble."

"And you became friends." Joan's eyes softened marginally.

"Yes." Izzy wasn't going to elaborate as to just how good a friend Tiffany had become, but she didn't think anything escaped the two FBI agents' keen observation skills. "I'm not going to let her go through this alone."

"Izzy..." Tiffany sounded stronger now, with some of her old spark back in her eyes. "Things have changed. It might not be such a good idea for you to stick around." Her eyes darkened to a midnight sky blue.

"What do you mean?" Suddenly dreading Tiffany's reasoning, knowing how fair-minded and honorable her lover was.

"You heard what Dawn and Joan had to say about my dad. He wasn't truthful. He was involved in illegal activities that we have no way of knowing how far they extend. If you get involved, even only to care for me, it could rub off. You could be dragged into this in ways that would destroy everything for you. People tend to think where there's smoke, there's fire, and they don't give a damn about who started it in the first place."

"No matter what you say, it's not going to work, Tiff." Izzy spoke gently. "I'm in this, with you, for the long haul. You're going to need someone like me who can help you, by always being in your corner. Don't worry about your father's reputation when I'm concerned. Besides, your father hasn't been found guilty yet, so we shouldn't assume." Izzy let her words sink into Tiffany's mind for a moment before she returned to her previous train of thought. "What's your plan now?" she asked, turning to Dawn.

"We were originally going to take Tiffany in protective custody, but since some things have changed, and we think we might have an unexpected window of opportunity here." She looked over at Tiffany, clearly a bit apprehensive. "We have to talk about it later, when we're in a less public location."

As if to emphasize Dawn's words, the waitress appeared with their plates.

"Sounds like it could be dangerous, especially for Tiffany." Izzy looked at the other three with narrowing eyes once the waitress was out of earshot. "You want to use her as decoy, don't you?"

***

Tiffany's numbness began to ease up, and she could breathe normally again. Her veins seemed filled with red blood again, instead of the eerie sensation of having ice cold water flowing through her system. She listened to the FBI agents arguing with Izzy, but couldn't quiet take in what they were saying. Instead Tiffany gathered the massacred paper napkin and tucked the shredded pieces into her pocket.

"She's been through enough. I'd say you two have enough to go on without endangering Tiffany further," Izzy said, her voice increasingly colder.

"That's not true." Dawn spoke quickly in a low voice. "Even if we bring in the entire board of directors for Ozland's empire of companies, chances are that they have hired professionals to carry out their dirty work for them..."

"...and they'll keep going until their job's done," Izzy filled in. "I see."

Tiffany looked back and forth between the other three women. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Not here." Joan help up a hand. "We need to take this discussion to our headquarters."

"I disagree," Izzy said. "If you bring her in, the risk is you tip them off that you've figured out that she's a threat to them. We should remain within this area, where I know the terrain like the back of my hand and that I can count on the locals for support and loyalty. As soon as they spot something suspicious, they'll let me know."

"What if they're less observant than you think?" Joan asked.

"It didn't take them long to tell me about the two of you, did it?" Izzy placed both palms on the table. "Tiffany is safer here where people who really care look out for us."

"All right. I still maintain we need to talk about the details in a more private setting."

"I won't take you to our hideout. We need to be certain you two weren't followed before we reveal where we're staying. Still, there are plenty of places we can talk undisturbed. Why don't we finish up here and I'll take you to one of them?" Izzy speared a mushroom with her fork, looking calmly at the FBI agents.

"Very well." Dawn spoke slowly. "But just so we're clear. You have the advantage around here when it comes to the terrain and also the help of the locals, Izabelle, but this is an FBI matter. Joan and I have invested countless hours trying to solve this. Any moment that we feel you're steering us in a direction that's detrimental to our case, you won't have any say in what's going on."

"I hear you." Izzy spoke non-committal voice, and Tiffany knew by now what that steely look in her green eyes meant. The FBI agents might be in for a surprise. Tiffany shifted closer to Izzy, suddenly craving the warmth of her strong body.

"I've got you," Izzy mouthed. "Don't worry."

Tiffany sighed. _Easier said than done._


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for your patience in waiting for new parts of "Stormbound." I'm currently editing my next romance novel "Fierce Overture" and also posting my yearly Janeway/Seven Advent Calendar story on my web site every day. I'm still trying to post here every week, because I really love Izzy and Tiffany. If any of you are curious about my Advent Calendar, please visit my web site (where there are tons of free original fiction as well as fan fiction to read) - and I hope you'll enjoy it! :-)

**gbrooke-fiction(dot)com/fiction/misc/advent_calendar_2009/**

Exchange the (dot) for an actual period, and cut and paste the URL into your browser's address window. I couldn't get a link to show up, to save my life here. Might be a fanfiction(dot)net thing.

* * *

**Stormbound**

* * *

By Gun Brooke

* * *

**Part 19**

Dawn Morrison regarded the woman walking next to Tiffany Ashton, wondering what had happened to Izabelle Delayney. The scars on her face were fairly new, as a physician she could tell, and her rigid stance as well as her obvious protectiveness toward Tiffany, created more questions than answers. She was tall and wiry, and she moved with a panther like grace, not unlike Joan in many ways.

"This is an excellent place," Joan said, motioning to the beautiful scenery. "Away from the road, easy to see if anyone's coming. Weather's not too cold. Oh, and look, picnic tables and benches."

Dawn had assessed the area Izabelle had taken them to. They'd driven for a little more than half an hour, Dawn and Joan following Izabelle's Jeep in their rental.

"I thought as much." Izabelle wrapped an arm around Tiffany as they sat down at one of the tables. "You cold, Tiffany?"

"No, I'm fine." Tiffany rubbed her cheek briefly against Izabelle's shoulder. "You?"

"I'm fine too."

Dawn and Joan sat down across the table from them, Dawn flipping open her folder again. "We need to decide on a course of action," she said, "and as far as I'm concerned, Izabelle's deduction earlier was right on the money. We need to use the fact that we now have access to Tiffany to our advantage." She looked up and saw Izabelle's expression darken. "This is for her own safety, for her right to her inheritance, Izabelle."

"Izzy or Delaney."

"Excuse me?" Dawn looked up.

"The only person who calls me Izabelle is my grandmother."

"All right, Izzy. As I said, we need to move while we have the upper hand."

"The element of surprise." Tiffany smiled at Izzy, the look in her blue eyes less worried now. "You know, like they say on '24' when Jack Bauer shows up after everyone thinks his dead. Again. He's been kind of dead for a long time, hasn't he?"

"If you say so," Izzy said, smiling faintly as she pushed a stray curl from Tiffany's forehead. "I haven't watched it as much."

"That's actually one of the things I'm working on," Joan said while scribbling a few more notes on her pad. "Tiffany was in a bad car crash. How about if she was found dead?"

"W-what?" Tiffany flinched.

"If her enemies thinks she's dead, they'll come out of the woodworks and might show their hand, I mean." Joan looked at Dawn.

"Not bad. It would take some engineering and we'd have to get the boss to help us convince the local coroner…" Dawn bit down on her pen. "Not bad, Joanie. Not bad."

"And if they think Tiff is dead, she'd be safer." Izzy nodded, looking a little more relaxed.

"My thoughts exactly." Joan regarded Tiffany closely. "You've already done a good job masking your appearance. If I'd come across you without knowing who you were beforehand, I wouldn't have recognized you. If we add more makeup and give you colored lenses, and dress you down more, not even your mother would recognize you." She looked thoughtful. "Now there's a problem. If we choose this scenario, we need to get your mother and grandmother onboard. They'll have to fake some real sorrow and mourning, perhaps at a fake memorial ceremony. We need to have an event like that to convince everybody that you're really dead."

"I don't know if they'll be able to. I mean, my mom, perhaps, but my grandma is old and a little frail. That's why she lives with us." Tiffany clasped her hands on the table. "I just don't know."

"Any other suggestions on how to proceed?" Joan looked around the table and Dawn went over her other options, none of them with the same potential as Joan's suggestion.

"Not really." Dawn thought quickly. "I think, to flush out the perpetrators, we need to have Tiffany write a will and date it back a couple of years. I want you to leave your estate to something that will drive them up a wall, like a non governmental organization or charity, or something along those lines. People do that, and they will probably think you're sweet natured and charitable enough to do something like that."

"Sweet natured?" Tiffany wrinkled her nose. Then she smiled sheepishly. "You know what, I probably would do something like that, leave most of whatever I own to charity. How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess." Dawn had to return Tiffany's smile. I was nearly impossible to remain cool and strictly professional around this young woman. She radiated an endearing mix of innocence and compassion, and when you looked into her eyes, you couldn't picture her saying a bad word about anybody.

"So, does Tiff go into hiding?" Izzy asked.

"No," Joan said slowly. "We need her to once and for all to make a positive ID on who the players are without putting her in jeopardy. We'll rig the place where we'll do the memorial with enough surveillance equipment for her to be able to see the faces of all the attendees. Once she identifies them it will give us enough leverage to obtain warrants to install _listening_ and tracking _devices_ on our suspects. We'll be able to tap their office and home lines as well as their cell phones, blackberries, and so forth. "

"Just like in '24'," Tiffany whispered to Izzy. "Told you."

***

Tiffany watched the two agents walk to their rental car and she felt overflowed with mixed emotions. She knew they were there to protect her and make sure they caught the bad guys, but she couldn't quite ignore an eerie feeling in her stomach.

"A penny for them?" Izzy took her hand as they entered the Jeep. "Tiff?"

"I'm all right." Tiffany lifted Izzy's hand to her lips and kissed her fingertips. "You have become involved with such a mess through me, haven't you?"

"We've been over that. I'm in this, just as much as you are, good and bad."

Something in Izzy's voice, something wistful, yanked Tiffany out of her melancholy mood. She kept Izzy's hand against her cheek. "I know, Izzy. I know you're loyal, amazing, and wonderful." Her own words moved her so much, she had to blink a few tears away. "So, we're going back to our tent, huh?"

"Yeah. Dawn gave me one of her spare cell phones. She says it's never been used, and only she and Dawn have the number. It came with a car charger so we can leave it on."

"Good. I feel better if we aren't completely cut off." Tiffany leaned in for a kiss, but was unprepared for Izzy's passionate response. She wrapped her arms around Izzy's neck when she felt the tremors running through Izzy's wiry form. "Goodness, Izzy," she murmured against her lips. "You take…my breath away…"

"And you are so pretty, so gorgeous, and I haven't kissed you for real for so long. Or it feels like it was long ago, anyway." Izzy tipped Tiffany's head back over her arm and devoured her mouth.

Whimpering, Tiffany allowed Izzy any access she might desire, content and aroused at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Izzy shifted and slowly let go of Tiffany. "This is hardly the place for lovemaking."

"Then step on it. We better get back to the tent and the conjoined sleeping bags. I want you." Tiffany watched the effect her words had on Izzy. Her knuckles whitened as she placed the gear in to drive and turned the Jeep around. "That's more like it."

"Anyone ever tell you that you know just how to drive a woman crazy?" Izzy said between clenched teeth.

"No. Well. Not in so many words." Tiffany tried for her best angelic smile.

"I bet." Izzy shot her a feral grin. "You're such a tease."

"I may be a tease…" Tiffany nuzzled Izzy's neck as far as her seat belt would allow her to reach. "But in the end…I deliver."

Izzy muttered something resembling a prayer as she drove back toward their hideout.

***

Everything looked like they left it. Izzy quickly checked her traps, consisting of fine fishing line, which she'd pulled between the trees. She had arranged drift wood in a pattern close to their tent, and it was also undisturbed.

"You look pleased." Tiffany sneaked in under Izzy's arm. "And I'm cold, so could I interest you in a bath?"

"A bath?" Izzy coughed. "In the _lake_? Are you crazy?"

"No, well, yes, but no." Tiffany smiled brightly. "I had a great idea on the way back here. I really want to wash up, especially since I'm pretty, well, horny."

"Tiff!" Izzy couldn't believe how candid Tiffany suddenly was, but she also knew that a person could act out of character after intense stress.

"Well, anyway," Tiff gestured. "I saw that you have four metal buckets in the back of the jeep. Why don't we boil some water in two of them, and mix with some cold water until it's just right, and…wash each other. We can do it in the tent, with the big towels and blankets ready. I'll scrub your back, Izzy?" She winked seductively, managing to look like a sexy little elfin. "What do you say?"

"I'm saying you have your moments there, Tiff." Izzy pulled the girl she'd come to love more than her own life, and kissed her tenderly. "Let me get the fire started."

"Great!" Tiffany rushed toward the Jeep. "I'll get the buckets." She opened the car Izzy saw her struggle to get the heavy buckets out. "Goodness, they're heavy even without water in them."

Izzy quickly got the fire started and rushed down to the water to help Tiffany carry the water. Soon they had plenty of hot water, which she carried over to the tent. "There we go, Ms. Tiffany," she said, her voice now huskier and darker, as her lover was already divesting herself of her clothes.

"Mind if we take pieces of the towels to use as wash cloths?" Tiffany held up a blue terrycloth towel.

"Not at all. Good thinking." Izzy tore off two squares of fabric, and soon she was sliding a soapy washcloth along Tiffany's naked upper body.

Tiffany's nipples puckered and her blue eyes darkened as Izzy slowly rinsed off the soap. "Oh, goodness, Izzy." She pulled the towel around her shoulders and lay down, pushing off her jeans and underwear. "Want to do the rest or should I…?"

"Try to stop me." Swallowing hard, Izzy lathered the washcloth and ran it along Tiffany's legs, in between them, gently brushing against her sex. Izzy's breath caught in her throat when Tiffany spread her legs. She cleaned her gently, but worked fast so she could finally hold her close.

"My turn." Tiffany tied the towel around her and dipped the other washcloth in the second bucket. She wrung it out and glanced over her shoulder at Izzy. "Hey, get undressed."

"Oh. All right." Suddenly flustered, Izzy pulled her t-shirt over her head, feeling the cool evening air against her skin. Her nipples were already painfully erect from having looked at, and touched, Tiffany, and now they tingled almost unbearably.

"You're so beautiful." Tiffany ran the wash cloth along Izzy's body. "I could look at you all night, darling." Slowly she washed all of Izzy, only pausing long enough for Izzy to take off the rest of her clothes, and to occasionally dip the washcloth in the bucket. As soon as she was done, Izzy put the buckets outside the tent, and zipped close the door.

"Tiff." Izzy stared at the stunning sight before her as she turned around. Tiffany was stretched out on top of the sleeping bags, her legs slightly parted, and with her arms reaching for Izzy. Feeling as if she was coming home, Izzy covered Tiffany's body with her own, and when Tiffany's legs wrapped around her hips, Izzy knew it was true. "God. Oh, God." Izzy buried her face against Tiffany's neck.

"What's up? Something wrong?" Tiffany stroked Izzy's back. "Tell me. Talk to me."

"No. No. I just want you so much. You're…you're everything." Izzy realized what she'd allowed to slip and held her breath.

"I feel the same way. You're all I care about. I want you too. More than anything." Tiffany answered so readily, so without pretence, Izzy relaxed marginally. She was throbbing now, so turned on and so full of love Tiffany, she was afraid she'd come at the first touch.

"Please, Izzy. Touch me." Obviously echoing similar thoughts, Tiffany rubbed herself against Izzy. "Take me?"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

Izzy pushed a hand between them and gently ran her fingers through Tiffany's wet folds.

"Now. Please. I need to be yours." Tiffany wrapped her arms tightly around Izzy's neck. "I need you to make me yours?"

"Mine." Slowly, Izzy pushed two fingers into Tiffany, the silky tightness nearly becoming too much for her. Tiffany's body pulsated against her, around her, and she knew this was a pivotal moment for her, for them both.

"Izzy. Oh, Izzy. Yes, yes." Undulating, Tiffany trembled violently.

"Come. Just let it go, sweetie-girl. Just let it come," Izzy whispered hotly in Tiffany's ear.

"Izzy!" Tiffany went rigid and her inner muscles clenched tightly at Izzy's fingers, pulling her farther inside.

Izzy held her lover tight, wanting nothing but to ride the storm with her. "There you go. I have you. You're mine. You're mine, Tiff."

"Yours," Tiffany whispered. She looked up with tearful eyes. "Izzy…"

"Yes." Izzy kissed Tiffany's pink, trembling lips.

"Izzy…I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

Stormbound

By Gun Brooke

**Part 20**

Tiffany answered the cell phone while keeping an eye on the fire. She was boiling water to make coffee, and having been awake most of the night, she felt she really need for caffeine.

"Tiffany, it's Dawn. Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Everything all right?"

"Everything is fine." Tiffany didn't feel fine. She had a knot in the pit of her stomach and couldn't manage even a trace of her usual energy.

"Joan and I have re-evaluated your situation and though you and Izzy are certain that you're hideaway is safe enough, we just don't want to take any chances. We want to take you into protective custody."

"Who are you talking to? Dawn?"

Tiffany turned her head at the sound of Izzy's voice. "Yes."

"What's up?"

"She wants me to go into protective custody." Tiffany pressed her lips together. "I don't think it's a good idea, Dawn. I'm safe where I am."

"I can't be sure of that, since I don't know where you are."

"And if you don't know where I am, neither do the bad guys."

"You have a point, but things may change quickly, and you're going to have to come back to New York soon anyway. Why risk anything unnecessarily?"

"May I speak to Dawn, please, Tiff?" Izzy spoke gently, reaching for the phone. Tiffany handed over the cell phone and busied herself with the coffee. She felt so numb and all she wanted was to be left alone.

Tiffany grabbed the instant coffee and made two mugs for herself and Izzy. She walked down to the water and looked at the misty, calm surface. Further out a bird broke the surface and shrieked, the sound echoing across the water. Tiffany shuddered.

"Tiff, Dawn thinks we should pack up right away and meet them in San Francisco. They have a jet standing by to take us to a safe house."

"I don't want to leave here."

"I know. I just want you to be safe, and this was a good plan while we thought it was just you and I against the world—"

"But it's not, is it?" Tiffany interrupted and looked pointedly at Izzy. She probed the depth of Izzy's gaze, trying to see if there was any sign of her feeling the same way Tiffany did. When all she saw was concern, she shrugged. "Wish it was, but, I guess we might as well face the music. May I?" She reached for the phone. "Dawn? Yes. All right, we'll meet you and Joan later today."

"Good." Dawn sounded thoroughly relieved. "Let's stay in touch over the cell later, so you know where to rendezvous, all right?"

"Sure. Here's Izzy again." Tiffany returned the phone to Izzy and poured the rest of her coffee into the bushes. "I'll start packing up the sleeping bags."

"Tiffany? Wait, I'll help you."

"I know. I'll just…I'll just start, okay?" Tiffany swallowed hard. "You—you talk to Dawn." She hurried toward the tent, knowing she'd break down and cry, and she desperately didn't want to cause a scene. _She's still the same caring Izzy, who's put her life on hold for me, even if she can't reciprocate my love for her._ Tiffany bit down hard on her lower lip, to keep her sobs quiet. She began rolling up the sleeping bags, but separating them from each other was heartbreaking in itself, and the sound the zippers made was like the one ripping Tiffany's heart in two.

***

"You okay, Tiff?" Izzy asked cautiously, maneuvering the Jeep through the curves of the winding forest road.

"It feels strange."

"What does?" Izzy turned and looked at Tiffany. She refocused on her driving after concluding that something was bothering her lover.

"I don't know. It just does. Like a premonition, or something." Tiffany clasped her hands on her lap.

"Premonition? You get those often?" Izzy was surprised. Tiffany had never spoken about anything like that before.

"No. Well, not really. Guess I'm fairly intuitive, but I don't get visions or anything like that."

"And now you feel…strange?"

"I feel kind of empty, so maybe that's why."

Izzy gripped the steering wheel harder. Tiffany felt _empty_? If she had felt scared, or apprehensive, about the FBI agents' plan to have her declared dead, she would have understood. But empty?

"Can you explain?" Izzy asked gently, as she turned the wheel. She was taking a detour away from Farlow's Creek, while making their way to San Francisco. There, Morrison and Tremayne would be waiting with a private jet to take them to New York. Their early morning call had startled both her and Tiffany, but Izzy soon realized that Dawn's plan to place Tiffany in protective custody was the safest one.

"I…I just don't feel like myself." Tiffany looked out the window, away from Izzy. Not once had she reached for Izzy's hand, sometime she always did when they were driving.

"You're probably nervous about this plan of having you appear dead. You're also now mourning a murdered father, which is even worse than mourning someone who died from illness." Izzy didn't know if that was the right thing to say, but she was desperately trying to convey that she understood. _Maybe I don't understand. Maybe I'm missing the mark completely. _Glancing at Tiffany who still wasn't meeting her eyes would made her feel that she was. "Tiffany, there's more, isn't there? You're upset with me." Izzy felt as if her heart was squeezed by an ice cold fist.

"You…you didn't say it back. I guess I had my hopes up and really thought…Wishful thinking, huh?" Wiping quickly at her cheeks, Tiffany still kept her head turned away.

"Are you crying?" Shocked, Izzy took her eyes off the road a little too long, making the car sway. She corrected it before it started skidding, and swore inwardly. They were pressed for time, there was no time to pull over.

"No. Yes." Tiffany gave a muted sob. "It's not your fault."

Izzy was trying to figure out what Tiffany meant. _Didn't say it back? What is she talking about?_ She tried to think about earlier that morning, and realized that Tiffany had been this way, unusually quiet and pale, ever since last night. _But she wasn't like that when we drove back from meeting Tremayne and Morrison._ Maybe the magnitude of the trouble she was in had dawned on Tiffany only later during the night?

"What do you mean it's not my fault?" Izzy asked, somehow dreading the answer.

"You can't help that you don't love me." Tiffany pulled a paper towel off the roll Izzy kept between the seats and blew her nose.

"What?" All the hairs at the back of Izzy's head stood straight up. "What do you mean I don't love you?"

"I never should've sprung that on you like that. I…I just felt you so close to me, I mean, emotionally, when we made love. You've done so much for me, and I was starting to feel that it might be because you really cared for me _that_ way. I was reading too much into your sense of duty, and your kind nature."

"I don't have a kind nature!" Izzy blurted out, which wasn't what she meant to say. She had listened to Tiffany declare her love, and her heart had sung and then skipped beats. Izzy had thought she'd die from happiness, and afterwards, she was sure she had reciprocated since loving Tiffany had been on her mind constantly ever since she realized it. Fearing it, loving it, and then dreading it again, she had said the words back. Or had she? Izzy shuddered. Apparently not, and now Tiffany thought she didn't love her back. Pressed for time or not, some things were more important. Izzy pulled over and stopped the Jeep.

"Tiffany, look at me." She spoke sternly, because her nerves was making her stomach turn and she could hardly breathe.

"I'm sorry, Izzy." Tiffany turned her face to Izzy, her nose and eyes red.

"Listen to me, Tiff. I'm the world's biggest idiot. I heard you say you love me, and I have never been so happy in my life. My head was buzzing, my heart pounding, and I said it back. I mean, I thought I said it over and over, while making love to you. How could I not love you? You're the most wonderful, beautiful, and amazing person I've ever met."

"W-what?" Tiffany hiccupped.

Izzy unbuckled her safety belt and then Tiffany's. Reaching for her, Izzy pulled Tiffany into her arms. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you, Tiff."

"You do? Really?" Tiffany trembled, but clung to Izzy now.

"I do. I love you." Saying it created a growing warmth in Izzy's stomach, ridding her of any nausea and settling her nerves. "You're my heart."

"Oh, Izzy, Izzy!" Tiffany kissed her, warm kisses, slightly salty from her tears. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I don't ever want to be without you."

"Then don't let go." Tiffany hid her face against Izzy's neck. "Don't let go."

"I won't, but we need to keep driving." Izzy kissed the top of Tiffany's head.

"Then let's drive." Tiffany pulled back, now smiling through tears. "I'll just hold onto your hand."

Izzy returned the smile and buckled up. Turning the ignition, she then extended her hand to Tiffany. "I love when you hold my hand."

"Mm. Me too." Tiffany held Izzy's hand between hers. "And I won't let go."


End file.
